Kylo Ren: Diario del Lado Oscuro
by Sirellx
Summary: Monstruo. Demonio. Traidor. Luego de su encuentro con remanentes de la Rebelión, el joven discípulo se enfrenta a la culminación de su entrenamiento para convertirse en Sith. El recuerdo de la mujer que lo humilló lo acecha, mientras jura a la memoria de Vader: "Yo terminaré... lo que tu empezaste". Este es el diario vivir de un demonio del Lado Oscuro. [Reylo] Grax x comentar!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Antesala al Infierno

-¡Ben! ¡Ben!

Una gran pradera de dorada hierba se avistaba en el horizonte, mientras las nubes silenciosas de un cielo azul avanzaban como atrapadas en un lento universo. Una cabecita pelinegra corría entre la vegetación, pero al escuchar los llamados se detuvo.

-Ben hijo, ¿Qué sucede contigo? Ya te he dicho que no puedes salir corriendo de la base así como así, es peligroso- La voz entrecortada de un hombre tomando aire luego de una persecución, se oyó detrás del niño, de escasos cinco años.

-Pero papá... estoy aburrido de estar dentro... Mamá y tu están ocupados y Chewie no está, me aburro solo- Se quejó el pequeño de cabello alborotado color oscuro como su madre.

El hombre alto de piel ligeramente tostada y atuendo característico de botas y chaqueta de cuero, miró a su hijo suspirando y preguntándose si realmente se había adelantado en formar una familia. El padre se inclinó frente a su hijo y palmeó su cabeza con delicadeza.

-Vamos Ben, ya hemos hablado sobre ésto- Exclamó con un tono cansado -Hay gente mala que desea hacernos daño y nos están buscando siempre. Mamá y yo no queremos que te pase nada malo.

El niño miró al suelo decepcionado.

-Hey niño. No pongas esa cara. Estaremos mejor, lo promete papá. ¿De acuerdo?

Ben miró a su padre y éste le tendió la mano.

-Esta bien- contestó el pequeño dándole también la mano, sonriendo esperanzado y juntos caminaron hacia la entrada de la base secreta en donde, por los siguientes dos meses se resguardaría la Rebelión para luego establecerse en otro lejano lugar, para despistar a los remanentes del Imperio.

Los ojos negros de Kylo Ren se abrieron lentamente, viendo todo a su alrededor de un color acuoso azul, debido a que estaba sumergido en una cápsula de recuperación.

-Señor se ha levantado por fin- La voz pesada y estoica de la Capitana Phasma se escuchó y el joven miró hacia allí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- Preguntó el jedi oscuro mediante el respirador que tenia en su boca y nariz.

-Cuatro horas- Contestó la mujer de armadura plateada para luego dirigirse al Stormtrooper que estaba a su derecha.

-Vaya y avise al General Hux que Kylo Ren a despertado.

El soldado obedeció la orden inmediatamente.

Kylo volvió a cerrar los ojos. Aquellas memorias que pensó había olvidado, volvían a reaparecer de a poco y aquello le fastidiaba. Ben era un nombre demasiado desagradable para él y al parecer el reencuentro con su progenitor había detonado aquellos recuerdos reprimidos.

- _Así que Han Solo ha..._.

En verdad lo había hecho.

Otra vez estaba allí. En ese momento, cuando se encontró con su padre y miraba fijamente a sus ojos, la había sentido y estuvo a punto de dejarse dominar por ella. Era luz, esa pizca de conciencia que no le dejaba en paz. Pero la oscuridad en su corazón había vencido contra ella. Han Solo se había ido... Para siempre.

 _-Para siempre. Han Solo... ese hombre... mi padre... se fue para siempre..._

-...Ren

La voz del General Hux hizo que el joven otra vez abriera los ojos.

-En treinta minutos aterrizaremos. Tenemos una conferencia importante con El Líder Supremo Snoke- Informó el hombre de tez blanca, cabello rojo y uniforme color gris, de la Primera Orden.

Algo en la mirada de Hux hizo que Kylo se irritara, al recordar su derrota en la reciente pelea con aquella chica chatarrera.

El General suspiró.

\- Debo acudir otros asuntos. Capitana Phasma, queda al servicio de Ren- Exclamó y salió de la estación médica de la nave, con un gesto severo que sugería estar guardándose muchos reclamos para más tarde.

El ardor de las heridas del muchacho que se curaban casi mágicamente con el suero en el que estaba suspendido, era poco comparado con la humillación e indignación que sentía al haber sido derrotado por una sucia

- _...Jedi._

Luego de algunos minutos, el joven aprendiz fue sacado de la cápsula de curación, para dirigirse a su habitación y cambiarse. Un bombardeo de amarga rabia se apoderó del él, cuando entró al baño a ducharse, pasando frente al espejo. Por un momento se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente su imagen. Cuerpo trabajado, no de manera ostentosa pero de apariencia fuerte y firme. Su torso mostraba algunas cicatrices a causa de entrenamientos y anteriores batallas, añadiéndose la mediana cicatriz que le había dejado el disparo de Chewbacca, después que el cuerpo inerte de Han Solo cayera por el precipicio, en la oscuridad.

Su escrutinio terminó al ver su rostro. Esto hizo que su ira aumentara aún más, al ver la cicatriz que aquella chica le había dejado, cruzando su cara desde la mejilla derecha hasta el lado izquierdo de su frente... aquella marca le recordaría siempre su derrota en ese primer encuentro y aquellas palabras que ella le había dicho tiempo atrás:

- _"Tienes miedo de no llegar a ser tan fuerte como Darth Vader"_

Un quejido de furor se escuchó y el estruendo de vidrios rompiéndose en pedazos.

- _Lograste ver dentro de mí... Pero, yo también vi dentro de ti_ \- Pensaba el joven con ira, mientras recordaba el rostro de la mujer que lo humilló y gotitas de sangre roja caían al suelo de azulejo negro.

- _Rey... prepárate para vivir el infierno._

 __._


	2. 01: En Casa de la Oscuridad

_Saludos a todos! Kylo Ren es mi personaje favorito de Force Awakens. Creo que es el personaje más complejo y más allá de la presencia y el físico, me llama mucho la atención su psicología. Por ello quise indagar un poco en su personalidad con éste fic, incursionar en la mente de un "monstruo". Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios! :)_

* * *

Capítulo Primero: En Casa de la Oscuridad

Luego de aterrizar en el algún sitio de las _Regiones Desconocidas_ , lugar de fúnebre luz solar, los dirigentes de la Primera Orden descendían de la nave que habían utilizado para evacuar la antigua base, _Starkiller_ , destruida por los rebeldes. El General Hux desplegó órdenes a sus subordinados, para luego dirigirse al templo _Akaya_ donde aguardaba el Líder Supremo Snoke.

El ambiente de aquel lugar se mantenía durante las escasas seis horas diurnas como un crepúsculo, un atardecer congelado que daba lugar a una larga noche tan negra como el alma del más feroz Sith.

Kylo Ren caminaba en silencio al lado del General, portando sus atuendos oscuros y su casco de metal. Ambos hombres llegaron a una terminal, de donde salían varios dispositivos de desplazamiento, como si se tratara de cabinas impulsadas por reactores, que viajaban a velocidades rápidas dentro de tubos cristalinos de fino acabado. Entraron en una cabina, sentándose sin articular palabra, mientras Hux configuraba la máquina para que fuera directo al Templo Sith.

El santuario Sith era un lugar vasto, de edificaciones cuya arquitectura evocaba ancestrales culturas de artes oscuras que habían existido por todo el universo. La majestuosidad del lugar rayaba con lo lúgubre y ocultista, estando el sitio plagado de candelabros e insignias del antiguo Imperio. El General y el jedi oscuro salieron de la cabina de transporte y subieron las escalinatas para ingresar al edificio, dirigiéndose directamente al aposento del líder Sith. Ambos fueron recibidos por guardias que los escoltaron hasta la oficina de alto lujo, cuya ventana ofrecía una amplia vista a la plaza principal de la ciudad oscura.

-General Hux, Kylo Ren- La voz tétrica del líder Sith se escuchó, haciendo que ambos hombres hicieran reverencias. Snoke apareció tras una puerta contigua, caminando hacia la silla principal, frente al escritorio.

-Líder Snoke- Habló Hux, incapaz de aguantarse una palabra más -Como sabe, la República es historia... pero hemos perdido nuestra super arma. Un disidente de la Primera Orden otorgó información valiosa sobre nosotros a la Rebelión, terminando con nuestra mayor ventaja.

-No. General Hux, usted se equivoca- Contestó el Sith calmadamente -Nuestra mayor ventaja está a su lado.

El pelirrojo miró con seriedad a Kylo.

-Avanzamos en nuestro objetivo, pero también retrocedimos algunos pasos más. Estoy seguro que si hubiésemos eliminado al traidor desde el principio, la _Starkiller_ no habría sido destruida y la Rebelión erradicada por fin- Exclamó Hux sin dejar de mirar a Ren con rabia.

Al terminar Hux de hablar, los adornos decorativos que estaban en una mesita de la sala comenzaron a tintinear, temblando más y más. Luego de unos segundos, a los adornos se le unieron los cuadros y la lámpara de techo, era tan fuerte la sacudida que el piso también tembló un poco. Hux miraba todo con conmoción contenida, algo asustado.

-Kylo Ren, aplaca tu ira- Exclamó Snoke, haciendo que el General mirara de nuevo a Kylo con cautela y cierto recelo. Los objetos fueron poco a poco quedándose quietos, hasta estar inmóviles de nuevo.

-General Hux, tendré una reunión privada con usted en un rato más. Cuando lo necesite lo haré llamar, puede retirarse- Ordenó Snoke, entrelazando los dedos de sus huesudas y grisáceas manos, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio.

Hux salió de la habitación algo exasperado y aunque no lo halla reconocido, un poco intimidado por la furia del joven aprendiz.

-Tienes aún mucho que aprender- Le dijo Snoke a Kylo después de un silencio -Y una de esas cosas es controlar tu ira. Es poderosa, pero debes aprender a controlarla.

El aprendiz se quedó callado e hizo otra reverencia.

-Se todo sobre tu encuentro con la chica- Exclamó el Sith haciendo que el joven levantara la cabeza-Es muy seguro que ella se contacte con Luke Skywalker. Tenías razón, la fuerza es fuerte en ella- Snoke se volteó mirando hacia la ventana.

-Él no perderá tiempo en entrenarla. Debo hacerme más fuerte- Dijo Kylo, mientras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez las escenas de aquella pelea.

-Y eso harás- Contestó Snoke, volviéndole a mirar, como si pudiese sentir él mismo la rabia y humillación que su pupilo se contenía y, algo más, ¿Qué era eso?.. Un pequeño, minúsculo, pero presente, dejo de dolor. Han Solo...

Snoke volvió a mirar por la ventana, sonriendo. Todos aquellos sentimientos amargos manando del joven, eran un paso seguro para su transformación en Sith, lo acercaba más al precipicio de la oscuridad, en donde al caer, es casi imposible regresar.

-Tu entrenamiento será intenso. Prepárate para partir en dos horas. Tienes una misión importante que realizar, puedes retirarte.

Kylo Ren hizo otra reverencia y salió de la habitación un tanto confuso. Estaba seguro de que recibiría alguna llamada de atención o castigo por haber fallado a las órdenes que se le habían dado, pero su líder no había tocado casi el tema de su derrota, estando aún más interesado en apoyarlo con su entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte.

El joven se dirigió a su alcoba, que estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado hacía ya tiempo, cuando se habían mudado a la _Starkiller_. Kylo se quitó su casco dejándolo con su sable de luz en la mesita de lámpara y se sentó en el borde de su cama. La habitación estaba a oscuras, las ventanas inteligentes estaban cerradas, por lo que no entraba casi luz. El joven estaba sentado, con los codos sobre los muslos y la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo entre las piernas. Un sudor frío recorría su espalda y comenzó a sentir unas punzadas incómodas en el pecho. Por un momento Rey se esfumó de su mente, captando su atención en otro evento más escabroso, el cual pensó que no le daría tanta importancia. Pero desde que habían aterrizado allí, poco a poco fue tomando más cabida en su alma, dejando de lado el rencor que sentía hacia Rey.

De manera brusca, el muchacho levantó la cabeza. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, sentía un nudo en su garganta y nuca, su pecho ardía con más y más intensidad. Kylo se pasó una mano por el rostro, mientras la última mirada que había visto en el rostro de su padre se dibujaba en su memoria.

 _-No... esfúmate...-_ El joven debatía consigo mismo _-Tu.. no significas nada para mí... lárgate de una vez por todas...-_ Susurraba, mientras apretaba las manos temblando y una única y gruesa lágrima se escapaba de su ojo derecho.

_.


	3. 02: Misión

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :) por alguna extraña razón no puedo leer los reviews que me dejan desde fanfiction, pero los he estado leyendo desde mi correo. Espero esta historia sea de su agrado, obviamente agregando unos toques personales aquí y allá, pero manteniendo la misma línea de Star Wars. Saludos!_

* * *

Capítulo Segundo: Misión.

Repugnancia.

Eso fue lo que llenó la mente de Kylo al sentir esa lágrima caer lentamente por su mejilla. El joven procedió a limpiarla inmediatamente, mientras otra vez parecía que el enojo y la rabia detonaban como una bomba en su ser.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, detestaba la debilidad. Era su peor enemiga. El mundo era de los fuertes, de quienes se atrevían, de los poderosos... quienes buscaban mejorarse así mismos, a pesar de las objeciones que pudiesen tener otros. No, nadie entendía como se sentía.

Vivir escondiéndose como hacían sus padres, teniendo miedo, como alguien inferior, como una escoria... no. Esa no era la vida que él ansiaba, lo que él buscaba.

El sonido del vidrio reventándose fue lo que hizo que el muchacho levantara la cabeza. Algunos de los objetos decorativos en su habitación, como había ocurrido en la oficina de Snoke, levitaban a causa de la fluctuación en la

Fuerza que sus propias emociones causaban. Kylo se puso de pie y tomando un profundo respiro, volvió a poner todo en su lugar. El líder Snoke era sabio, estaba consciente de que su ira era la aliada más poderosa que tenía, pero debía controlarla para ser aún más poderoso.

 _-Malditos sentimientos...-_ pensó el joven, quitándose las botas para acostarse a la cama, impaciente por iniciar su nuevo entrenamiento. A pesar de haber sido curadas sus heridas en la cápsula recuperadora, aún sentía algo de fatiga debido al estrés emocional. Por ello se quedó profundamente dormido, rindiéndose su cerebro ante el sueño como un medio para olvidar.

_.

Hora y media después, Kylo se dirigía hacia la oficina de Snoke, ya repuesto y ansioso por cumplir con su nueva misión. Una siesta, almuerzo y una ducha rápida habían ayudado al muchacho a entrar nuevamente en sintonía.

El joven aprendiz tocó a la puerta y un -Pasa Ren- se escuchó calmado. Al entrar vio a Snoke, cuya figura pálida y fantasmagórica estaba de pie frente a la ventana, con un cristal transparente entre las manos.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- Preguntó el líder Sith

-Listo para cumplir con la orden- Respondió Kylo haciendo reverencia.

-Bien. Tengo una misión muy importante para ti. Y es parte de tu entrenamiento- Exclamó Snoke volteándose, mientras sus manos jugueteaban suavemente con el cristal -¿Es hermoso no es así?- Dijo el Sith levantando el trozo de mineral hacia la luz de la lámpara, deleitándose con los matices coloridos que éste soltaba a causa de su contacto directo con la luz -Crilio. Tu misión tiene que ver con éste pequeño pero preciado mineral. Llegó a mis oídos que algunas de las armas rebeldes destruidas contenían residuos de crilio. Los sucios rebeldes están utilizando crilio para potenciar sus armas.

Ren se quedó en silencio escuchando, aunque algo sorprendido, debido a que la Primera Orden estaba en completo control de las minas de crilio, en el lejano e inhóspito sistema de _Andrusia._

-Tráfico- Contestó Kylo Ren luego de una pequeña meditación.

-Así es- Dijo Snoke con una sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en su rajada y pellejuda boca -Al parecer tenemos a algún andrusiano que esta comercializando el crilio. Sabes que éste mineral es similar a pequeñas perlas de energía, no podemos permitir que la Rebelión tenga acceso al crilio. No sabemos que arma u ofensiva puedan estar creando. Necesitamos mantener nuestra bota sobre su asquerosa cabeza.

Hubo un silencio, en el que Snoke dejó el trozo de crilio en el escritorio y volvió a mirar a su aprendiz.

-Kylo Ren quiero que viajes al sistema de _Andrusia_ y averigües que esta sucediendo. Dejo a tu total merced la investigación, sólo demando que me mantengas informado. Además, en ésta misión estará a tus ordenes una vieja conocida- Snoke apretó un botón en su mueble de escritorio y luego de unos minutos apareció una figura femenina, ataviada con la túnica negra y un casco plata parecido al de Kylo, pero de apariencia sutilmente más alargada.

El joven reconoció a aquella persona, miembro también de los Caballeros de Ren y camarada. Ella hizo una leve reverencia.

-Xinia Ren- Le dijo Snoke, -Acompañarás a Kylo Ren en ésta misión y estarás a su servicio. Investiguen a fondo qué esta sucediendo con el crilio. Su transporte hacia _Andursia_ los espera en la terminal A-5, partan de inmediato. Llegarán al planeta como una sorpresa, no he anunciado nada de su visita a Myptos, nuestro encargado en el sistema de _Andrusia._ Cuando lleguen, me llaman inmediatamente. Adelante, vayan.

Ambos hicieron otra ligera reverencia y salieron de la habitación, para dirigirse inmediatamente a la terminal a tomar la nave hacia _Andrusia._

-Oh tanto tiempo sin una misión juntos mi señor Kylo- Le dijo Xinia, mientras entraban al lugar atestado de naves y stormtroopers. El joven no dijo nada, sino que subió por la compuerta en silencio.

Xinia no recibió respuesta alguna de su líder y soltó una risilla.

-Éste silencio se siente tan familiar. Sigue sin hablar mucho no ¿Jefe?- Dijo la jedi oscura, entrando a la nave y sentándose en una silla. Kylo se sentó a su lado, ajustándose el cinturón, mientras la compuerta de la nave se cerraba y los soldados pilotos encendían la nave que los llevaría a un sector abandonado de la galaxia.

Kylo Ren no era ningún tonto. Sabía que la presencia de Xinia sugería que lo estaban observando de cerca, lo estaban vigilando. Ella era parte de la prueba y el debía mantenerse al margen. Además, conocía muy bien ciertas actitudes de los miembros de los Caballeros de Ren hacia él. Después de haber sido nombrado cabeza de aquella orden, fue escogido personalmente por el líder Snoke como su aprendiz, cosa que seguramente había causado envidia entre algunos de sus compañeros.

La nave partió hacia el lejano sistema, siendo un viaje un poco más largo del acostumbrado. Aunque viajaban a hipe espacio, _Andrusia_ era un planeta cuya ubicación era casi desconocida para la mayoría de la galaxia, ya que se encontraba casi camuflado tras una densa nebulosa. Al ingresar a la atmósfera andrusiana, de un color púrpura oscuro, hubo una sacudida producto de la turbulencia que producía el entrar a un planeta, para luego la nave volver a la estabilidad. Pero otro tambaleo violento hizo que la embarcación temblara aún más fuerte y ésta bajara abruptamente de altura.

-Que sucede- Preguntó Kylo, mientras se ponía de pie, sosteniéndose para no caer.

-No estamos seguros señor- contestó el piloto nervioso, -Hay una especie de presión... ¡Como si algo nos halara!

-Hay algo afuera...- Exclamó Xinia, encendiendo su sable de luz color rojo, como la sangre que repentinamente cayó sobre su casco, luego de un fuerte ruido.

_.


	4. 03: Sospecha

_Saludos a todos! Snoke busca que Kylo desarrolle integralmente todas sus habilidades como futuro líder sith, pero como todos sabemos, juega con los sentimientos de Kylo, a pesar de que el piensa que es "sabio" como ocurrio con Anakin y Palpatine. Kylo estará "concentrado" en su entrenamiento, pero cierta señorita le causará algunos problemas y posiblemente no sea Xinia del todo. Atentos a los detalles! Y gracias como siempre x sus valiosos comentarios!_

* * *

Capítulo Tercero: Sospecha.

El bullicio de la ventana del parabrisas rompiéndose y la sangre que cayó rociada sobre el casco de Xinia Ren, obligó a ambos aprendices a mirar hacia el frente, encontrándose con una sorpresiva escena dantesca. Una especie de tentáculo color crema, con una capa escamosa sobre él, había atravesado el cristal y el pecho del piloto.

La extremidad comenzó a sacudirse dentro de la cabina de la nave, moviéndola violentamente, golpeando fuertemente al aterrado co piloto contra la pared, desnucándolo al instante. Cualquiera fuere la criatura, parecía buscar aferrarse a la nave para arrastrarla hacia el suelo y destruirla.

Adivinando las intenciones del monstruo, Kylo encendió su sable rojo en forma de cruz, el cual utilizó para cortar un trozo de carne de la bestia, la cual se quejó y retrajo el tentáculo, sacándolo de la nave junto con el cadáver del piloto. Ésta iba de pique al suelo, por lo que el muchacho rápidamente tomó el timón de la embarcación para estabilizarlo y evitar un inminente choque de frente con la tierra.

Xinia se sostuvo fuertemente de la silla del co piloto, mientras Kylo tomaba el timón con fuerza y lo halaba suavemente hacia arriba para tratar de estabilizar la nariz de la nave y acelerar, para alejarse de cualquiera que hubiese sido esa cosa. Su compañera logró sentarse en la silla del co piloto y desplegó el radar de navegación.

-Eh.. pero que mierda es eso...- Exclamó con tono soez al ver que aquel tentáculo había salido de debajo de la tierra -Parece que esa criatura está 'dentro' del planeta.

-¿En sólo ese punto? Revisa si hay más- Le indicó su líder con la característica voz distorsionada que producía su casco, mientras conducía hacia la pista de aterrizaje en la ubicación que indicaba el plan de vuelo que seguían los pilotos de la nave.

-Veo pequeños puntos esparcidos por la parte sur del planeta, pero por donde pasamos hace un momento es el punto más grande. Es como si se 'concentrara' en ese lugar. Es demasiado extraño, nunca había viajado a Andrusia, pero la descripción que me dio _Darth Pziedus_ no encaja con lo que he visto. Mi maestro nunca mencionó bestias que vivan bajo la tierra- Contestó Xinia, moviendo el cuerpo sin vida del co piloto a un lado, pues estaba en sus pies y le estaba estorbando.

Los aprendices lograron llegar a la plataforma de aterrizaje con la maltrecha nave gracias a un buen golpe de suerte y las habilidades innatas de pilotaje que Kylo poseía, heredada de ambos lados de su familia, tanto de los _Solo_ , como de los _Skywalkers_. Al abrir la compuerta y bajar fueron recibidos por varios sorprendidos soldados andrusianos, cuyo aspecto era parecido a osos color amarillento y pelaje corto, de alta estatura y ojos color púrpura, como el color del cielo arriba de ellos. Andrusia era un planeta fresco y húmedo, rocoso de grandes valles y montañas oscuras y alturas color morado con pocas nubes. A pesar de ello, el planeta parecía vivir en una eterna noche, ya que al estar ubicado detrás de una nebulosa, no recibía suficientes rayos de sol de aquella galaxia.

-¿Pero que sucede en este planeta de mierda?- Fue lo primero que Xinia exclamó al bajar y ver a los andrusianos que hacían reverencia al verles llegar -¿Qué es lo que está debajo de la tierra?

-Triam triambrica, infectos- contestó uno de los soldados andrusianos, mascullando dificultosamente palabras que fuesen entendibles en el idioma de los recién llegados.

-¿Qué?- Y Xinia quedó algo confusa

- _Triambria_. Parásitos geófagos- Dijo Kylo Ren, mirando en la dirección por la que habían llegado volando -Son altamente territoriales, por eso atacaron la nave. Llévanos con Mypthos- Le dijo al andrusiano que había hablado -E inmediatamente comiencen a reparar ésta nave. Hay un cadáver adentro, desháganse de él.

El andrusiano condujo a los aprendices a la sala de control, en donde se encontraba Mypthos, un nativo de las mismas características que sus compatriotas, a diferencia de que su pelaje era grisáceo. Estaba reunido con otros andrusianos, que se pusieron de pie al ver a los dos Caballeros de Ren entrar por la puerta automática.

-¿Caballeros de Ren aquí?- Exclamó Mypthos, quien hablaba claramente su idoma -Y justo estaba por

pedir refuerzos. Cuando vimos su nave en el radar, estuvimos a punto de atacar, no estábamos seguros de quienes eran, pero la presencia de la _triambria_ nos tiene inmovilizados.

-¿Desde cuándo están infectados con la _triambria_?- Pregunto Xinia, siempre queriendo ser la primera en hablar.

-Hace una semana. Cayó un meteorito infectado en uno de los sectores sur y ha proliferado en esa área- Contestó el líder andrusiano.

-¿Y porque no avisaste a la Primera Orden?- Inquirió Xinia -¿Como fue que dejaron pasar una semana entera sin contactar a sus principales beneficiarios?- añadió, quitándose el casco para dejar ver su rostro de piel oscura, cabello corto color blanco y ojos amarillos vetados de un color veduzco, como los miembros de su raza, los _Noorianos._

-Pensamos que podríamos con el problema, pero la _triambria_ creció de manera inexplicablemente rápida, subestimamos a la criatura- Contestó nuevamente Mypthos en tono defensivo y un tanto irritado por la manera altanera en que hablaba Xinia.

-Explícaselo al líder Snoke- Exclamó Kylo, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un dispositivo de comunicación, pequeño y cuadrado que al encenderlo luego de unos segundos, mostró el holograma del cabecilla Sith, sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

-¡Snoke!- Exclamaron varios andrusianos al unísono e hicieron reverencias de manera nerviosa.

-Oh mi viejo amigo Mypthos- Dijo el holograma del Sith -Así que tienes problemas con parásitos. He enviado a ti a mis aprendices para tocar un tema algo controversial e incómodo, pero supongo que el parásito es un tópico más urgente. No queremos que una de nuestras principales fuentes de energía se convierta en un planeta fantasma ¿Cierto?

-Tomo la total responsabilidad de es-esto- Respondió Mypthos, -Confié en que mis soldados erradicarían al gusano, pero no pudieron hacer mucho.

-Mis jóvenes aprendices- Se refirió Snoke a los muchachos, -Hagan todo lo posible para eliminar la plaga. Espero buenos resultados- Y terminó la transmisión.

-Eh pero que alcahuetas maricas- susurró Xinia a manera de burla,cruzando los brazos al ver como la actitud de los andrusianos cambió al hablar con Snoke.

Kylo Ren miró a su compañera, habiendo escuchado lo que ella dijera. No recordaba que Xinia fuera tan cabezuda e inmadura como se estaba comportando.

-¿Tienen al menos la ubicación exacta del nido de la _triambria_ esa?- Preguntó la aprendiz, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

-No el exacto, desde que el planeta fue infectado, los aparatos no funcionan bien y no hemos podido acercarnos mucho, la bestia a atacado a nuestras tropas y...- Empezó a explicar Mypthos, pero Kylo lo interrumpió.

-No es necesario. ¿Que no lo viste en el radar hace un rato? Debe estar en el historial de navegación de la nave. Tráelo aquí rápidamente- Exclamó el muchacho con porte y severidad.

Xinia miró a Kylo en silencio, pero asintió con la cabeza, para dirigirse nuevamente a la nave a buscar la información pedida.

Mypthos hizo una mueca de relajación en el peludo rostro, ya que Xinia lo estaba haciendo sentir irritado y malhumorado por su altanería.

-Yo no me relajaría si fuera tu- Le dijo Kylo Ren, aún con un tono severo -Tal vez ella habla de más pero apuntó a cosas con mucho sentido. Y yo también me siento así- Y miró a los ojos del andrusiano con desconfianza, debajo de aquel casco plateado que imponía respeto.

 _-Todo este asunto huele a podrido._

_.


	5. 04: Inesperada

_Saludos a todos! Perdonen un poco la demora, los deberes me ocuparon. Muchas gracias a quienes siguen ésta historia y me dejan sus comentarios, me ponen muy contenta! Un capítulo algo interesante, como saben, Kylo me parece alguien muy inteligente e intuitivo. Tiene una constante lucha con los sentimientos. Lograra deshacerse de ellos? Disfruten! Muchas gracias por sus opiniones :)!_

* * *

Capítulo Cuarto: Inesperada.

Minutos después, la nooriana trajo al líder de los Ren el historial de navegación de la nave en una especie de pantalla del tamaño de una tableta, cuyos bordes eran delgados y cubiertos de metal. La pantalla mostraba la ubicación del gusano, que se había asentado en el lado sur del planeta, como había indicado Mypthos, mostrando también que el parásito había invadido algunas de las cuevas en donde se excavaba el crilio.

-¿Todas las cuevas están conectadas?- Preguntó Kylo al dirigente andrusiano.

-Así es señor- Contestó Mypthos

-¿Horario de trabajo?

-Dieciocho horas diarias- Siguió contestando el andrusiano, algo extrañado de aquellas preguntas.

-Quiere decir que también trabajan en horas nocturnas. Durante la noche, la temperatura baja bastante en esta base debido a su lejanía con el sol. ¿Sistema de calefacción automático o manual?

-Manual- Exclamó sorprendido el andrusiano, intuyendo lo que Kylo Ren pensaba hacer -Pero señor... si hacemos eso entorpecerá la recolecta de crilio. Además, el nido central del parásito está en un sitio en donde es más abundante el mineral, no es posible ir allí sin ser afectado.

 _-¿Afectado? ¿Por el gusano?-_ Pensó Xinia, cayendo en cuenta de que Kylo hablaba de inundar las cuevas con el gas del sistema de calefacción y hacerlas estallar, para erradicar al gusano.

Kylo Ren se quedó en silencio.

-Las cuevas están conectadas entre sí, al igual que con la base. Nosotros correríamos peligro- Añadió Mypthos con preocupación.

-Si hacemos la detonación desde el punto en donde está el gusano más grande, no habrá tanto daño colateral- Exclamó Kylo mirando el mapa.

-¿El nido principal? ¡Es demasiado peligroso!- Dijo el andrusiano alarmado, -No somos lo suficientemente fuertes, quiénes...

-Yo iré- Le interrumpió el líder Ren, entregándole el mapa a Xinia, -Ustedes preparen todo. Me llevaré una de las motos deslizadoras. Sellen todas las compuertas de la base que colinden con la sección sur de las cuevas, a excepción de la que está allá abajo. Cuando les avise, inmediatamente inunden las cuevas con el gas y detonaré la bomba. Si no hacemos nada al respecto, la triambria infectará más terreno- Y apuntó por la ventana de la sala principal, que estaba en el tercer piso, hacia abajo donde se veía una compuerta que conectaba con las minas.

-¡Tendría que regresar muy rápido para no ser quemado!

Kylo no le dijo nada, sino que se volvió a Xinia.

-Mantén todo en orden y vigila que todo se haga como lo planeado- Le indicó con su voz tétrica.

Xinia asintió con la cabeza.

 _-No quites la vista de Mypthos. Me da la mala espina. No tengo que usar la fuerza para darme cuenta de sus mentiras._

Los ojos vetados de la nooriana se abrieron con un poco de asombro.

 _-Cierto. Así lo haré._

_.

Cuanto todo estuvo listo, Kylo Ren encendió la moto deslizadora que lo llevaría al nido principal de la triambria, una pendiente rocosa, plagada de crilio. El joven se sentó sobre la silla del vehículo, mirando hacia arriba a la sala principal en donde estaba de pie Xinia, con su casco de Ren puesto nuevamente, ya limpio de la sangre del stormtrooper que había sido asesinado por la bestia. Ella, al ver a su capitán, hizo una leve afirmación con la cabeza, recordando lo que él le había dicho.

La moto cruzó aquella entrada, la única que permanecería abierta. Kylo llevaba en un bolso de cuero amarrado a su cintura, la bomba adhesiva que haría estallar las minas.

Las minas eran frías y secas, eran de roca sólida color oscuro, de un negro púrpura casi idéntico al cielo que cubría todo el planeta de Andrusia. El joven encendió la moto deslizadora y revisando el mapa, buscó la forma de acercarse lo más rápidamente al nido principal, sin perder tiempo en los nidos menores que se encontraban alrededor. No todos los pasadizos estaban infectados, por lo que Kylo pudo tomar varios atajos y llegar al nido principal, que se encontraba en un una pendiente algo inclinada. A diferencia de los otros pasillos de la cueva por donde había pasado, allí se podía ver el crilio en más abundancia. Eran trozos de piedra cristalina que brillaba tenuemente entre la masa rocosa de color negruzco de las paredes. Había mucho crilio, pero Kylo Ren notó que en ese punto casi no habían vagones, materiales de minería o algún rastro de actividad previa en aquel sitio. Si había tanto crilio allí, ¿Porqué no minaban en aquel lugar directamente?

 _ **-"...El nido central del parásito está en un sitio en donde es más abundante el mineral, no es posible ir allí sin ser afectado.."**_

El joven recordó lo que había dicho Mypthos minutos antes. "Sin ser afectado" sus sospechas eran ciertas. El líder andrusiano no se refería a ser afectado por el gusano, sino por el mismo _crilio_. La falta de indicios de actividad en ese punto, las palabras de Mypthos y el cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo, se lo probaban. Kylo se quitó suavemente uno de sus guantes y al descubrir la piel, ésta comenzó a arderle un poco, como si tratara de un escozor molesto. Volvió a ponerse el guante. Era lógico pensar que si el crilio era un mineral que guardaba mucha energía y se utilizaba para creación de maquinaria, tendría alguna propiedad radioactiva. Y seguramente... esa radioactividad había afectado también al parásito que los había invadido, desarrollándolo de manera exagerada. Por ello había proliferado tan rápido y convertido en una bestia enorme que podía derribar naves.

 _ **-"No sabemos cómo fue que la triambria infectó tan rápido las cuevas, no pudimos hacer nada contra ella"...**_

¿Y alguien que ha trabajado tanto tiempo con el crilio no sabía que podría ocurrir aquello? Si la triambria había llegado del exterior, ¿Porqué en el mapa no se ven restos de algún asteroide o agente externo infectado que haya caído del espacio?

Demasiada coincidencia.

Todas aquellas premisas, terminaron por hacer verdaderas las sospechas del joven aprendiz. Andrusia había sido infectado a drede por el mismo andrusiano que les dirigía. ¿Y porqué lo haría?

 _-Para encubrir contrabando._

La visita de los aprendices seguramente había tomado a Mypthos por sorpresa. Seguramente, esperaba que la triambria infectara todo el planeta, así alzar una cortina de humo que cubriera el real problema.

Kylo dejó estacionado el vehículo en un lugar algo alejado de la misma pendiente, para asegurar que no fuese destruido por la bestia en aquel inminente combate que se avecinaba. Estaba seguro de que el gusano que se refugiaba en el hoyo de la pendiente se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

El muchacho avanzó lentamente, con el bolso que contenía la bomba ajustado a su cintura y su sable de luz rojo en la mano derecha. Tenía que matar al gusano que vivía en aquel nido, puesto que si dejaba la bomba allí, aquellos tentáculos incautos bien podrían hacerla estallar antes de tiempo, echando a perder el plan y atentando contra su vida.

Los gorgoteos y ruidos del monstruo se escuchaban más y más cerca, mientras Kylo avanzaba en la luz lúgubre y verduzca que proveían los trozos grandes de crilio incrustados en las paredes. Todo ese mineral concentrado en grandes cantidades hacía que Kylo se sintiera algo mareado y con crecientes náuseas. Pero aún así, caminaba firmemente, con voluntad férrea a cumplir con las órdenes dadas por Snoke. Nada, absolutamente nada lo detendría de convertirse en un perfecto Sith, uno tan perfecto y aún más poderoso que el mismo _Darth Vader._

El sonido de un tentáculo arrastrándose sobre la superficie rocosa puso en alerta al muchacho, que con gran prodigio lo evadió y cortó la extremidad con su sable de luz, haciendo que el gusano chillara de manera horrible. Sin embargo, cierta imagen hizo que Kylo se desestabilizara y sorprendiera. Mientras el trozo de carne del parásito caía inerte al suelo, los ojos negros del aprendiz distinguieron claramente a aquella mujer... a la chica que lo había humillado, de pie, en el otro extremo, sobre la oscuridad.

 _-¿Tú?..._

_.


	6. 05: Demonio

_La obsesión de Kylo con Rey se hace cada vez mayor... y en los capítulos siguientes se reflejará aún más su mente retorcida. La verdadera batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad en él, y un tan esperado reencuentro entre ambos. Qué pasará? Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios!_

* * *

Capítulo Quinto: Demonio.

Kylo Ren quedó por un momento inmovilizado.

 _-¿Ella aquí?_

No podía sentir su presencia física con la fuerza, pero podía verla. Allí, de pie, del otro lado de la pendiente, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Sus ojos le estaban jugando trucos?

El golpe seco que sintió en su estómago, fue lo que hizo volverlo a la realidad. El pelinegro salió volando y se golpeó contra la pared rocosa, lastimándose el brazo izquierdo, a punto de una fractura. Kylo parpadeó fuerte, cayendo de rodillas para tomar aire. Un hilo de sangre se deslizó de su boca, bajando por el cuello y siendo absorbido por su ropajes oscuros. La triambria volvió a arremeter contra el muchacho con uno de sus asquerosos tentáculos, haciendo que éste rodara rápidamente para evitar ser molido por el terrible golpe de la bestia. Los trozos de roca caían por todos lados al tentáculo estrellarse contra la pared de piedra y se levantó una polvareda.

Los ojos del joven volvieron a posarse rápidamente en dirección a donde había visto a Rey y allí seguía. Volvió a parpadear. Por un momento desapareció y en el siguiente movimiento de ojos, nuevamente apareció.

 _-¿Qué diablos sucede?_

_.

 _-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?-_ Pensaba Xinia Ren, mientras esperaba órdenes junto con Mypthos y los miembros de la directiva de la excavadora andrusiana. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala principal, velando la señal que diera Kylo Ren. Miraban los monitores que reproducían las señales de las cámaras de vigilancia de la mina con algo de nerviosismo. El punto en donde se encontraba el líder Ren no tenía precisamente una cámara, puesto que el lugar era peligroso, sin embargo, podían escuchar los ruidos que provenían de allí gracias a la cámara más cercana, situada a unos ochocientos metros.

Xinia podía sentir cierta pequeña fluctuación proviniendo de allí.

 _-Parece herido... y está débil. No... no es a causa de la triambria, hay algo ahí._

-Mypthos- Exclamó Xinia, parada detrás de los andrusianos que estaban sentados viendo atentamente los monitores, cruzada de brazos.

El andrusiano de pelaje gris se volvió a ella.

-¿Qué hay exactamente en esa pendiente?

-El gusano mayor y una gran cantidad de crilio- Respondió Mypthos.

Xinia volvió a mirar a las pantallas.

-Y si hay tanto crilio, ¿Porqué no hay una cámara en ese punto? ¿No excavan ahí también?

-La pendiente es peligrosa mi señora- Contestó el andrusiano, -Nos evitamos accidentes mientras esté a nuestro alcance.

La nooriana lo miró fijamente bajo su casco. No... sabía que estaba mintiendo. Había algo más.

-¿Sucede algo malo con el señor Ren?- Preguntó Mypthos inocentemente, -Seguramente tendrá dificultades con el monstruo por culpa de el terreno empinado, ¿Estará bien solo?- Añadió, como sugiriendo que ella fuese a suplirle.

Xinia se dió cuento de aquello.

 _-¿Y porque está tan interesado a que vaya? No, aquí me quedaré._

-Nunca subestimes a un Caballero de Ren- Rompió el silencio la jedi oscura, - Y menos quien lleva la sangre innata de un verdadero _Sith-_ Dijo después, evocando a la leyenda _Darth Vader._

_.

La figura de Rey permanecía en el sitio, como un fantasma, mirándole fijamente. La triambria, parásito territorial, no había siquiera notado su presencia, pues no le había atacado.

Kylo Ren se puso en pie, empuñando fuertemente su espada de luz.

 _-No la ataca porque no es real- Pensaba el joven, -Pero... ¿Porqué puedo verla? ¿Por el recuerdo de lo ocurrido anteriormente?_

Las extremidades de la triambria nuevamente iniciaron un ataque, que el joven evadió con prodigiosa rapidez, a pesar de que estaba herido y mareado a causa del crilio. La espada refulgió en la oscuridad, cortando y rebanando trozos del animal que caían sangrantes por todos lados, mientras aquella visión de la mujer jedi seguía observándole sin expresión alguna en el rostro.  
Por un momento la bestia retrajo los dos últimos tentáculos que le quedaban hacia el hoyo en donde reposaba su cuerpo y no se escuchó nada. Kylo quedó de pie frente a ese hueco, con la vista fija a donde estaba de pie Rey.

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué puedo verte? No eres real...- Susurró el joven.

La visión quedó en silencio. Parecía igual, en la misma posición, sin interacción alguna con nada. Sólo le miraba, hasta que Kylo notó un cambio en su expresión facial. Ya no tenía ese gesto frío... ahora se veía triste. Dolorido.

A la mente del muchacho llegó de golpe los recuerdos de su padre, su madre y su tío Luke. Trozos de su pasado, que comenzaron a fluir por su memoria como un torrente sin parar. Kylo cerró los ojos y se llevó instintivamente la mano libre a la cabeza, sintiendo una enorme presión.

 _ **-¡Ben! ¡Ben!-**_ Escuchaba dentro de su cabeza, _**-¡Ven aquí hijo, la cena está lista!.. Ben, Chewie terminó la espada de madera que le pediste. Después de comer, puedes ir a jugar en el hangar con él...-**_ Escuchaba la voz de su padre, viendo en su memoria escenas de su niñez **-.** _ **..Ben la fuerza es un instrumento poderoso, úsala para proteger a quienes amas...**_ **-** , Ésta vez la voz de Luke, mientras pasaba uno de los recuerdos de su entrenamiento cuando niño en su mente, _**-Mamá está orgullosa de tí...-**_ Sus recuerdos volvieron a ubicar otra memoria. Se veía así mismo de niño, en su cama, durante la noche, junto a su madre Leia. Sentada a su lado, la mujer acariciaba su cabeza.

 _ **-Pronto irás a entrenar con el tío Luke. Te harás muy fuerte y nos ayudarás a proteger la galaxia.**_

 _-_ _ **Mami, ¿Tu crees que llegaré a ser tan fuerte como tío Luke?**_

 _-_ _ **Sí y mucho más-**_ Contestaba la mujer, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del niño _,_ _ **-Porque Ben tiene un gran corazón, en donde vive la luz. Y la luz siempre brillará en medio de la oscuridad.**_

 _-¡¿Qué... qué es todo esto?!_

Los ojos de Kylo Ren se abrieron y volvió a mirar a la imagen de Rey. El rostro de ella reflejaba aún tristeza.. y algo que hizo encender nuevamente su ira.

 _Lástima._

_.

La espada de luz de Xinia Ren se encendió, brillando la rojez en medio de la luz blanca de la sala de operaciones de la mina, ubicándose peligrosamente cerca del cuello del dirigente andrusiano, Mypthos.

Los que estaban a su alrededor se escandalizaron y echaron hacia atrás.

-Dime que rayos hay allá abajo de una buena vez. Ya no puedes ocultar tus mentiras- Exclamó Xinia, desafiante.

Mypthos se volteó lentamente, quedando frente a ella, levantando los brazos.

-Ya le respondí esa pregunta- Contestó Mypthos.

-Tu sabes muy bien que sé que algo ocultas- Le dijo Xinia, acercando más la espada a su cuello.

El andrusiano no respondió nada, sino que se le quedó mirando.

-...Ustedes, los de la Primera Orden pronto caerán. La amenaza de la Starkiller ya no existe... serán destruidos por la rebelión.

Algunos de los que estaban allí sacaron sorpresivamente armas.

-¡Sellen las puertas del edificio!- Gritó Mypthos.

Xinia miró hacía atrás justo en que la puerta de acceso se cerraba.

_.

Hubo un temblor en la mina, el suelo se sacudió y rocas cayeron, mientras el cuerpo viscoso y asqueroso de la triambria salía del hoyo, exhibiendo una boca circular con filas y filas de dientecillos filosos como agujas de color gris, abriéndose más y más para devorar el muchacho. Las extremidades apuntaron al joven que seguía de pie inmóvil, para atravesarlo y comerlo. El sonido de ellos cortando el aire dirigiéndose al pecho del jedi oscuro fue lo único que por un momento se oyó.

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMEN!- El grito airado de Kylo Ren destruyó lo que quedaba del silencio, mientras levantaba la mano para detener aquellas filosas astas. Con rapidez, el joven las rebanó de raíz usando su sable de cruz. _-No quiero... no quiero tu maldita lástima-,_ pensaba, mientras recordaba el rostro de Rey, _-Te encontraré, te juro que te encontraré...-_

Manipulando al monstruo con la fuerza, lo lanzó con violencia hacia las rocas puntudas, para correr y enterrarle la espada en la boca y partirlo en dos, salpicando sangre por su vestimenta.

Muerto el parásito, Kylo miró nuevamente en dirección en donde estaba Rey y ésta había desaparecido. El aprendiz puso la bomba y la activó para luego tomar el vehículo y regresar a la base.

-Si señor Ren- Se escuchó la voz de un Stormtrooper en el comunicador de Kylo Ren, quien había realizado una llamada mientras se acercaba a la puerta sellada de la entrada al edificio de la mina.

-Necesito refuerzos en andrusia inmediatamente, tenemos una _reyerta_ \- Exclamó, encendiendo su espada nuevamente para hacer un hoyo en la puerta.

 _-Me habían enviado aquí abajo a morir. Ilusos. No saben que si voy al infierno... seguramente me escupirá de nuevo._

_.


	7. 06: Una preciada pista

Saludos a todos! Como siempre mil gracias por su apoyo y sus preciados comentarios amigos n_n, Kylo encontrará algo que le ayudará a llevar a cabo su venganza. Logrará hacerlo? Ya comienza a preguntarse porque piensa tanto en ella... disfruten!

* * *

Una preciada pista.

El sable de luz de Kylo Ren, atravesó la cerradura de la puerta, como si fuese un cuchillo caliente partiendo mantequilla. Los disparos de dos andrusianos que le esperaban tras la entrada, no se hicieron esperar y el joven aprendiz se movió rápidamente para evitar ser alcanzado por ellos, cortándoles la mano con un ágil movimiento de espada. Los miembros inertes cayeron al suelo, mientras el sable los apuñalaba en el pecho para matarlos.

Kylo se escabulló por los pasillos del edificio de la mina de Andrusia, en donde había sido encomendado a una importante misión para investigar contrabando de _crilio_. Y resultó ser mayor el problema, puesto que claramente, Mypthos, líder de aquella base, había hecho que Andrusia _sucumbiera_ ante las artimañas de la asquerosa _Rebelión_.

Mypthos había planificado astutamente toda aquella revuelta, aprovechando que la Primera Orden se encontraba "débil" debido a la destrucción de la poderosa base _Starkiller_. Aquel momentáneo éxito de la Rebelión, había llenado el corazón de esperanzas para quienes los apoyaban seguramente. Por eso, el dirigente andrusiano creó toda aquella treta, infectando el planeta con la _triambria_ como excusa para desviar la atención del contrabando. Sabía que la Primera Orden se daría cuenta y mandaría algún inepto escuadrón de _Stormtroopers_ a investigar... pero con lo que no contó era que Snoke enviara a dos de sus mejores discípulos, miembros del selecto grupo _Caballeros de Ren._

El personaje oscuro se movió con sigilo por la base minera, asesinando sin piedad a cuanto andrusiano se entrometiera. Entrando por un pasillo de costado, otros dos aparecieron, uno de ellos disparando, inmediatamente le vio. Kylo detuvo aquel láser en el aire usando la fuerza, para luego rebotarlo hacia su lugar de origen, enterrándose en el pecho del pistolero. El otro andrusiano, que llevaba una gran lanza arremetió contra el muchacho y éste le alzó, asfixiándole utilizando la fuerza, para entonces lanzarlo contra la cámara de seguridad que estaba en la esquina. El joven sabía que el camino hacia la sala principal estaría repleto de guardias, por lo que se escabulló por los ductos de ventilación, mientras trataba de comunicarse telepáticamente con Xinia. Su compañera había quedado vigilando todos los movimientos de los andrusianos miembros de la directiva de la mina. Seguramente seguía en la sala principal.

-¡En dónde está! ¡En dónde está Kylo Ren!- Gritaba Mypthos con furia, estando en la sala principal, mirando por las pantallas que mostraban lo que captaban las cámaras de seguridad.

- _¡Çano_ _ʙ_ _i mo gum kardam!_ \- Contestaba otro andrusiano en lengua nativa, indicando que habían perdido el rastro del jedi oscuro.

-...Malditos Caballeros de Ren..- Susurró Mypthos, mirando de reojo el cuerpo inerte de Xinia Ren que yacía en el suelo con un disparo en la espalda.

Otra mala noticia sobrevino para Mypthos, cuando otro andrusiano anunció alterado que se acercaban naves de la Primera Orden en el radar.

-¡Demonios! Prepárense para un inminente ataque. Estoy seguro que Ren se comunicó con ellos- Ordenó Mypthos, -Saquen de las bóvedas cuanto armamento tengamos- Añadió, volviendo a mirar el cadáver de Xinia.

 _-Kylo Ren... cometí un error al subestimarte._

La flota de la Primera Orden atravezó la atmósfera de Andrusia, siendo bienvenida por una lluvia de balas que lanzaban naves de ataque andrusianas que buscaban proteger a toda costa la base minera. Desde la edificación podían verse los destellos rojos y azules que centelleaban en el cielo púrpura, evidenciando una dura batalla.

Kylo podía ver el agitamiento, desde una malla del canal de ventilación, en donde avanzaba con sigilo hacia la sala principal. Luego de unos minutos, el sonido de un derrumbe y una pequeña sacudida le indicó que las tropas de la Primera Orden alcanzaron a atacar la base andrusiana.

El sable de luz rojo nuevamente brilló, cortando el aluminio de la pared del ducto, saliendo el joven del sistema de ventilación en silencio, encontrándose arriba de las escaleras que daban con la puerta de la sala principal. Habían cuatro guardias de espaldas dispersados por las escalinatas, que aún no se habían percatado de su presencia. Kylo levantó la mano y con cuidado, comenzó a mover un mueble de hierro que estaba allí, por medio de la fuerza. Algunas herramientas que estaban en el anaquel cayeron haciendo ruido, poniéndo en alerta a los guardias andrusianos que se voltearon inmediatamente, pero demasiado tarde para evitar que el pesado artefacto de metal rodara escaleras abajo y los arroyara con violencia.

El estruendoso bullicio hizo que Mypthos y los tres andrusianos que le acompañaban voltearan hacia la puerta, alarmados en silencio. El peligroso sable rojo de Kylo Ren atravezó la puerta, haciendo un círculo.

-¡Disparen! ¡Mátentlo!- Gritó Mypthos desesperado, cuando un extremo dolor se apoderó de él y aquel grito de desesperación quedó convertido en un terrible quejido. El andrusiano de pelaje gris miró a su pierna, que había sido apuñalada por sable de luz, que sostenía la mano de Xinia Ren.

-Te dije...- Exclamó la nooriana, levantando la cabeza lentamente, -Que no subestimaras a un _Caballero de Ren._

El trozo de puerta cayó y las armas de los andrusianos que dispararían contra Kylo Ren, salieron volando por los aires. Xinia se puso en pie, quitándose el casco y la túnica negra, dejando al descubierto una pechera metálica, que se quitó, cayendo al suelo, quedándose sólo con su camisilla interior. Aquella placa de metal estaba quemada por la espalda y tenía algunas manchas de sangre, pero había amortiguado útilmente el disparo que la había "asesinado".

Mypthos miraba a los jóvenes con sorpresa que rayaba en espanto, mientras Xinia asesinaba a los otros tres andrusianos, quedándose ambos _Caballeros de Ren_ a solas con el _traidor._

Kylo Ren estaba de pie en la puerta, mirando fijamente al andrusiado de espeso pelaje gris y ojos púrpura. Éste notaba la pesada mirada que se cernía sobre él, lo que lo ponía muy nervioso. Sabía que cualquier intento de escapar o pelear sería en vano. Ni siquiera intentar razonar con él, aquello sería tan inútil como querer pegarle al viento. A pesar de que estaba aterrado, Mypthos aún mantenía la esperanza de que la Rebelión se levantaría victoriosa en esa cruenta _guerra de las galaxias_.

-Sabes que nada de lo que hagan impedirá que el bien venza al final- Exclamó el andrusiano, valientemente.

Kylo no dijo nada, Xinia se rió.

-Me sorprende las agallas que tienes para decir eso- Dijo la nooriana haciendo una mueca, mientras sus ojos vetados miraban a Mypthos con asco, -Parece que la destrucción de la _Starkiller_ hizo que se te subieran los humos. Planificaste todo tan bien... ayudando a la _Rebelión_ , maldito farsante.

-¡Ya no tienen nada con que amenazarnos!- Gritó Mypthos e inmediatamente, Kylo Ren lo levantó usando su poder, comenzando a asfixiarlo.

-Me das lástima- Exclamó con su voz alterada por el casco, sonando aún más terrorífica que antes, -Nosotros no dependemos de armas o implementos para ponerlos en su lugar. Nuestra ventaja no era la _Starkiller_ , somos nosotros mismos, el _**Lado Oscuro**_ \- Agregó, mientras el cuerpo del andrusiano era cortado a la mitad por un movimiento firme de su sable.

La Primera Orden obtuvo el completo control de la base minera andrusiana, oprimiendo con dureza a quienes se oponían contra ella. A pesar de que Kylo había matado al gusano madre, aún quedaban vestigios del parásito y el crilio era de interés para ellos, por lo que siguió el plan anteriormente trazado de inundar la mina con gas y detonar la bomba, para que el fuego calcinara los restos de la _triambria_.

Destruido el gusano por completo, Kylo Ren dejó al mando a algunos de los oficiales de la tropa, para que quedasen custodiando la mina, a espera de órdenes superiores. El joven volvió a comunicarse con las _Regiones Desconocidas_ , en donde se encontraba el asentamiento _Sith_ , para que se enviaran más _Stormtroopers_ hacia Andrusia.

-Ustedes se encargarán del resto del planeta- Le dijo Ren a uno de los oficiales que estaban allí junto a él, frente al comunicador, -Una parte de las tropas quedará aquí custodiando la mina y otra se esparcirá por Andrusia. Pronto llegarán más refuerzos. Quiero presencia de la Primera Orden en cada aldea, villa o asentación andrusiana- Ordenó el joven, -Busquen también cualquier información que sea de utilidad. Iré junto a ustedes comandando las tropas que están por llegar. La Rebelión infecta a éste lugar, eliminen a quien tengan que eliminar- Añadió con firmeza.

-¡Sí señor!- Dijeron, saliendo de la habitación.

-Xinia- Se dirigió a su compañera, -Quédate dirgiendo a las tropas que vigilarán la mina. Es seguro que Líder Supremo Snoke se comunique contigo y delegue a alguien que tome el control de Andrusia. Manda soldados a que limpien bien los pasadizos de la mina.

-Entendido señor- Exclamó Xinia, bastante impresionada por el desempeño de su líder en aquella misión. La joven nooriana salió de la sala principal, dejando a solas a Ren. A pesar de que estaba herido por haber sido embestido por la triambria y afectado por el crilio, el joven estaba complacido del éxito de la Primera Orden en Andrusia. Pero había un ligero gustillo amargo... aún recordaba la imagen de Rey mirándole fijamente, mientras estaba abajo peleando con el gusano en la mina. ¿Había sufrido de alucinaciones debido al efecto del crilio? De ser así...

 _-¿Porqué la vi a ella? Si no representa nada de mi pasado.. Todas esos recuerdos... ¿Porqué esta incluida ella también?_

El sonido de un viejo comunicador chirriante atrajo su atención.

 _-Base... guard..ar... co..mbustible... ¡Regresen aquí!.. No.. hay.. autori..zación.. necesitamos.. un mecánico...-_ Transmitía cosas sin sentido, _-... Lucem...-_ Se oyó una voz distorsionada y entrecortada _, -...nueva jedi... ¡Salva..ción!_

Kylo se acercó y tomó rápidamente el artefacto. Se escucharon unas voces más y algo inentendible, luego se apagó y no transmitió nada más _._ Seguramente Mypthos utilizaba este comunicador para conspirar con la Rebelión. Y aun más probablemente, ellos sabrían que Andrusia había sido invadida por la Primera Orden. Cortarían cualquier comunicación que los pusiera en evidencia.

 _-¿Lucem? ¿Nueva Jedi?_

¿Jugarreta del destino que aquel comunicador transmitiera casualmente esa información?

 _-... Hay un planeta que debo investigar._

_.


	8. 07: Ella

_Saludos a todos amigos. Los capítulos se vuelven poco a poco mas complejos, conocerán más a fondo los pensamientos de Kylo. Les tengo una grata sorpresa pronto... gracias a todos por su apoyo a esta historia y sus opiniones. Abrazos!_

* * *

Capítulo Séptimo: Ella.

El poderoso brazo de la Primera Orden cayó sobre Andrusia con toda su fuerza. Kylo Ren comandó las tropas que se exparcieron por todo el planeta, desechando y eliminando cualquier cosa, inclusive pobladores, que estuviesen conectados con la Rebelión. Todo, aunque fuese lo mas ínfimo que estuviese relacionado con ellos, era destruido por el aprendiz. Quien despertara sospechas de traición, era simplemente asesinado.

Así fue como aquel sistema fue controlado nuevamente por los remanentes del _Imperio_ , quedando presencia de Stormtroopers y oficiales por todo el territorio andrusiano, de manera permanente. Kylo no dejaría que la Rebelión se entrometiera allí de nuevo.

Andrusia jamás olvidaría ese día.

_.

A su llegada a las Regiones Desconocidas, el aprendiz y su compañera fueron atendidos inmediatamente por un equipo de médicos especializados. Xinia tenía una quemada de tercer grado en la espalda, causada por el disparo que le propinó uno de los andrusianos quien pretendía asesinarla. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no lo aparentaba, la condición de Kylo Ren era más urgente, aunque éstas heridas no lo detuvieron para llevar a cabo la masacre en Andrusia. Su sable implacable, lleno de venganza y rabia, cegó la vida de muchos andrusianos a quienes vinculó con la repudiada Rebelión.

Nuevamente, los ojos del joven jedi oscuro percibian las imágenes de un azul acuoso, estando sumergido por segunda ocasión en una de las cápsulas revitalizadoras, ésta vez de la unidad clínica del _Templo Sith_. El pelinegro, a diferencia de la vez anterior, estaba despierto, pero los pensamientos de su cabeza arremolinados en una sóla frase: _**-"Lucem... Nueva Jedi... ¡Salvación!"**_

De una compuerta contigua a la habitación en donde se encontraba, apareció Xinia Ren, ataviada con una túnica más holgada, que dejaba ver su pecho cubierto con vendas. Estaba descalza y su cabello corto color blanco, como los ropajes que la cubrían, estaba mojado. La joven se acercó y puso su mano sobre el cristal se la esfera recuperadora en donde estaba su líder sumergido en suero, llevando puesto sólo unas pantalonetas grises. La mirada de Ren estaba fija en un punto inespecífico de la habitación, como perdido en su propia mente, pero al ver a Xinia parpadeó y miró hacia allí.

-¿Cómo se siente señor?- Exclamó ella, hablando cerca al cristal.

Kylo la miró por un momento y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, como diciéndole "Estoy mejor"

La nooriana ostentó una pequeña sonrisa de respeto. Tenía mucho tiempo de no ser asignada con una misión con Kylo Ren, su agenda era ocupada y no había visto al cabecilla de su clan hacia unos dos años. Los Sith no perdían tiempo con los entrenamientos de sus aprendices, el distraerse significaba la derrota en ésta guerra. El elemento sorpresa sin duda había sido su mejor estrategia. Luego de que los Jedi dieran por sentado que los Sith se habían extinguido, nuevamente la oscuridad atacó con fuerza, diéndose a conocer Snoke, como uno de los Sith mas antiguos y poderosos. Aún el _**Lado de la Luz**_ desconocía todo lo que el _**Lado Oscuro**_ les preparaba. Faltaba mucho más.

-Media hora en la cápsula de curación dos veces a la semana por un mes. Eso es lo que me han dosificado para purificar mi cuerpo de la radiación del crilio- Dijo Xinia después de un pequeño silencio, -Hace un rato recibí una llamada de la Capitana Phasma, desde Andrusia. Hicieron una revisión completa de la mina y descubrieron crilio escondido bajo las placas del piso de la sala principal. Parece que Mypthos había mandado a meter mineral allí como manera preventiva para envenenar a quien fuera que la Primera Orden mandara a Andrusia. Maldito traidor, desde que llegamos a ninguno se nos dijo sobre el peligro potencial del crilio- Xinia apretó el puño de la mano derecha, -Por eso procuró que el gusano madre anidara en la cueva en donde había mayor cantidad del mineral, sabía que sería muy difícil para cualquiera eliminarlo estando allí. Era como entrar en un reactor nuclear totalmente desprotegido. Por eso estaba seguro que usted moriría allí.

Ren escuchó el comentario de Xinia y tenía mucha razón. Por eso a él, la actitud de su compañera le había parecido diferente, más exaltada e inmadura de como la recordaba. Estaba siendo afectada por el crilio y no se había dado cuenta.

-Es admirable que siga usted con vida- Exclamó Xinia en un tono más bajo, como hablando para sí, luego volvió a mirar a Kylo, -Según se ha investigado hasta ahora, uno de los andrusianos a su mando traicionó a Mypthos, dándole informe de lo que hacían a uno de nuestros capitanes. El crilio lo molían muy fino y los rebeldes aplicaban una capa sobre el cristal principal y los cristales reflectores de las armas láser para que tuvieran más potencia. El crilio molido lo vendían en el mercado de minerales del planeta minero _Huazú_ a un rebelde de nombre desconocido. Fue un golpe duro el que le dimos a la Rebelión- Y Xinia inclinó la cabeza, -Fue un honor trabajar con usted.

La puerta de la sección médica, de paredes de un pulcro blanco, se abrió, entrando la figura del Supremo Líder Snoke, seguido de otros dos personajes, que llevaban ropajes Sith, aunque uno llevaba la característica túnica de aprendiz. Xinia miró hacia atrás, reconociendo a su maestro _Darth Pziedus_ , un Sith de singular apariencia, característica de su raza, los _Yuuzhan Vong_ , altos, de facciones faciales bien marcadas y duras, como si sus mentones y pómulos estuviesen hechos de roca, a unos centímetros de traspasar su piel. No poseía casi labios, por lo que podían verse asomados filosos dientes blancos. No había hebra de cabello alguna en su cabeza, orejas largas y puntiagudas, en medio de su cara no se veía una nariz propiamente, sino sólo los dos hoyos de sus fosas nasales. Todo su físico lucía intimidante e inspiraba respeto que rayaba con temor.

El otro personaje era de aspecto más joven y convencional, ya que poseía características casi humanas, a diferencia de sólo tener cuatro dedos en ambas manos, ojos completamente blancos, orejas con punta y piel de un color azul pálido. Su cabello, al igual que Xinia era blanco, liso y sedoso que caía hasta su cintura. Kylo reconoció a N'riaj Ren, otro de sus compañeros, miembro de los Caballeros de Ren, perteneciente a la raza _arkaniana_.

-Líder Supremo, Maestro- Exclamó Xinia, haciendo reverencia.

-Xinia, escuché los resultados de tu trabajo en Andrusia. Estoy complacido- Exclamó Darth Pziedus con una voz firme y rasposa que concordaba perfectamente con su apariencia violenta, -Hablé con el médico que te atendió y me comentó lo de tu tratamiento para purificarte de la radiación. Por lo que he decidido dejar por ahora nuestras obligaciones y quedarnos en en el Templo Sith, mientras recibes tu tratamiento.

Xinia volvió a inclinar la cabeza, un tanto turbada.

-Pero mi Maestro, no quiero causarle atrasos en sus planes.

-No será así. Obviamente seguiré con tu entrenamiento. Por eso N'riaj está también aquí, hará ejercicios de misiones con ambos- Y Darth Pziedus miró a Kylo Ren, que los observaba desde dentro de la cápsula recuperadora.

-Kylo Ren- Se dirigió el Supremo Líder Snoke a su discípulo, -El médico sugirió sesiones de dos horas diarias en la cápsula por tres meses como mínimo para eliminar la radiación de tu cuerpo. Estuviste más expuesto que Xinia y el cuerpo humano tarda un poco más en eliminar los efectos. Sin embargo, es un gran prodigio el hecho de que estés con vida. Tu alto nivel de _midiclorianos_... es posible que se aquella la razón-, Añadió con cierto tono de orgullo.

Tres meses.

Aquello en verdad molestó de sobre manera a Kylo, que deseaba salir de allí de una vez por todas a buscar a Rey. Cada día que pasaba, sentía como ella se iba calando más en su interior y ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos. Recordar el rostro de la joven lo irritaba terriblemente y estaba convencido de que su muerte acabaría con el molesto recuerdo de aquella derrota en el encuentro que tuvieron en la destruída StarKiller.

Snoke y Pziedus hablaron algunas cosas más, que el joven en verdad no escuchó. No había prestado atención a ninguna de las palabras que habían dicho sus superiores. Estaba demasiado molesto por aguantarse las ganas de destrozar aquella cápsula, tomar la primera nave que viera y salir volando hacia _Lucem_ , en donde quiera que esté ese maldito planeta. Pero sabía que debía ser precavido, por seguramente Rey estaba en compañía de Luke Skywalker, el último legítimo Jedi y antiguo mentor. Kylo Ren estaba muy seguro de su poder y habilidades, pero las palabras dichas por Snoke en la Starkiller también iban y venían a su mente como un fantasma, **-** _ **"Sientes compasión por ella... No es la fortaleza de esa chica lo que te está haciendo fallar. Es tu propia debilidad"-**_

¿Su propia debilidad? ¿Pero que diablos significaba eso? La luz... ese pequeño rayo de bondad y compasión que insistía quedarse en su alma... ese haz de claridad que Snoke lograba ver cada vez que veía a su pupilo a los ojos... esa infame y desgraciada partícula del asqueroso _**Lado de la Luz**_ que había hecho fallar al final al mismísimo _Darth Vader_ , el Sith contemporáneo más poderoso. Basura de sentimientos. Los odiaba a lo sumo. Por eso había asesinado a su propio padre, clavándole su sable en el corazón. Y si hubiese tenido a su madre en frente, la hubiese eliminado igual. No deseaba tener vínculos con absolutamente nadie... nada, no tener nada, que lo sedujera hacia el camino de la luz.

Por eso odiaba tanto a Rey. Fantaseaba a cada instante con matarla. No entendía cómo es que aquella chatarrera insignificante le había vencido...

El joven levantó la vista, saliendo de su amargo y tóxico torbellino de pensamientos para prestar atención a su alrededor. Snoke y Pziedus ya no se encontraban allí, sus compañeros de clan Xinia y N'riaj charlaban a un costado de la cápsula de recuperación que contenía a su líder.

-¿Así que contrabando de crilio eh?- Decía N'riaj cruzado de brazos, -Mierda de andrusianos inútiles. Sabía que era una raza inferior y tonta, pero esa traición supera el significado de la palabra estupidez-, agregó con gran altanería característica de los miembros de su raza. Los arkanianos eran conocidos narsisistas, muy inteligentes y cultos, pero de personalidad sarcástica, creída y cortante.

Kylo cerró los ojos exasperado. Pero no podía hacer nada. Era cierto que su salud podría impedirle un buen desempeño durante su enfrentamiento con Rey, así que esperaría por lo menos a recuparse un poco más.

-Escuché cierto rumor interesante sobre una nueva Jedi- Exclamó Xinia, luego de unos minutos de conversa con el arkaniano.

-¿Una nueva Jedi? Pero que pequeño el universo. Había escuchado eso también hace un día. Una no llegará tan lejos... y con todo lo que tenemos preparado para la Rebelión, un insignificante Jedi no es mayor molestia que una mosca. Vamos Xinia- Y N'riaj se alejó caminando hacia la puerta seguido por la nooriana, -A esa tal Jedi la mataría yo mismo, sería divertido ver su rostro esperanzado corromperse por el terror-, añadió, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de ellos.

Los ojos de Kylo se abrieron lentamente otra vez, con la mirada peligrosa de un brutal asesino.

 _-...Ni lo sueñes-_ Pensaba el Jedi Oscuro, mientras se hacía una pequeña raja en el cristal de la cápsula, producto del poder que manaba del joven en ese instante.

 _-Rey es sólo mía._

_.


	9. 08: Sólo en el corazón (Parte I)

_Saludos amigos! Miles de gracias por los review :), como creo mencione antes, los siguientes capítulos serán mucho más profundos y tocaremos a fondo el alma del Lado Oscuro. Tiene o tuvo el Sith un corazón? De ustedes queda la respuesta a esa pregunta. Saludos!_

* * *

Capítulo Octavo: Sólo en el corazón (Parte I)

El golpeteo incesante de las fichas de juegos sobre las mesas, se mezclaba con los murmullos alegres, la música fogosa y el característico tintinear de los vasos de vidrio de los tragos que iban y venían en una de las salas de apuestas del lujoso casino "Mano Afortunada" de la ciudad de _Vandalar_ , en el lejano mundo de _Kúatune_. La partida de _Sabacc_ , popular juego de apuesta, estaba bastante reñido, tanto, que algunos de sus participantes gritaban orgullosos cuando realizaban ávidos movimientos y otros temblaban temerosos al verse casi en la ruina, al apostarlo todo. A pesar de aquella mesa estar separada del resto del bar con paredes de cristal, muchos eran los curiosos que se asomaban para presenciar tan cardíaca sesión de apuestas.

Y era que el tablero de juegos estaba concurrido por algunos personajes importantes de la región, de diferentes razas: Empresarios importantes, algunos políticos o "aventureros ludópatas" tipejos que ganaban fortunas dedicándose solamente a las apuestas. La ronda acabó cuando Narloch, una maciza y musculosa criatura de piel oscura y estatura promedio, dejó en la mesa las cuatro cartas que lo coronaban como el vencedor. Un chillido estrepitoso de quejas, algunos aplausos y golpes rabiosos se desató en el lugar, mientras la risa del campeón se oía como un eco.

- _¡što viesiela heta ŭsio ab!-_ Decía Narloch en lengua herglés, proveniente del _Herglic_ , la raza a la que pertenecía, que traducido a nuestro idioma sería "¡Qué divertido es todo esto!" mientras se rascaba la barriga con una expresión burlona.

 _-jak vy zarabliajecie im cara azartnyja huĺni dumaju?_ \- Exclamó otro herglic que estaba a su lado diciendo, "¿Cómo piensan ellos que van a ganarle al _Rey de las Apuestas_?

Narloch tomó a bien el cumplido y se volvió a reír.

-Así es mi querido hergmano, así es. ¡Si éste casino pertenece a Narloch!

Los derrotados entregaron las posesiones que habían apostado y fueron despachados de la mesa, quedando solo dos apostadores, además del ganador.

-¿No quiere mas nadie jugar con Narloch?- Preguntó, mascullando las palabras y refiriéndose así mismo en tercera persona, _-¡fah huĺnia! ¡fah huĺnia!-_ añadió, insultando y maldiciendo a los perdedores en su lengua nativa.

-Yo jugaré contra tí- Se escuchó una voz, viendo todos hacia la puerta de la sala. Allí se encontraba un humano joven, de unos veinti tantos años, alto, de sedoso cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, que iba vestido elegantemente con camisa blanca, corbata, saco y pantalones negros. De piel clara, ojos brillantes y una delgada cicatriz rosa que corría por en medio de su rostro, que junto a su expresión serena y neutral, le otorgaba cierto atractivo. Aquel joven llamó inmediatamente la atención de las dos chicas de raza _zeltron_ , que estaban sentadas detrás de Narloch, seguramente sus damas de compañía, quienes se cuchichearon cosas entre sí. Aquel muchacho se acercó caminando a la mesa, tomado del brazo con una hermosa hembra _nooriana_ de cabello corto y blanco, vestida con un traje negro de escote profuso, guantes blancos, pendientes de perlas y labios pintados de carmesí que resaltaban su tersa piel morena.

La bella apariencia de la acompañante del humano, llamó la atención de los apostadores y del mismo Narloch.

-¿Y tú quien eres? Narloch no niñera, no juega con principiantes. Aburrido- Le dijo el herglic al joven de manera despectiva, moviendo la mano de tres dedos, indicándole que se fuera.

-Oh pensé que el señor Narloch era más hospitalario, vaya que mal...- Exclamó la joven nooriana, acurrucándose más a su acompañante y mirando al herglic con una mueca de decepción.

-¿El apellido _"Antilles"_ le suena a usted?- Dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa de lado, frunciendo el ceño.

Narloch se quedó por un momento pensativo, pero luego dejó caer el pesado puño sobre la mesa, asustando a las chicas zeltron que estaban muy ocupadas lanzándole miradas coquetas al recién llegado.

-¿Tú.. de _Alderaan_?- Exclamó el herglic, -¿Planeta no fue destruído?- Añadió confundido, mirándole con curiosidad.

-Parece que conoce el planeta y su historia- Respondió el joven, abriendo una silla para que su acompañante se sentara en la mesa, -No nací en Alderaan, ya que fue destruido en la época de mis abuelos. Mi nacimiento tuvo lugar en una colonia humana. Para mi grata suerte- Dijo y se sentó al lado de la chica morena, tomando un dado y pasándoselo entre sus dedos, jugueteando, -Mi abuelo poseía grandes inversiones en otros planetas. ¿Conoce usted las plantaciones de alimento del planeta _Ukio_?

-Ohhh _Ukio_ , si Narloch conocer. Alimentos, negocio rentable, mucho dinerog- Exclamó, complacido, -Narloch conocer empresarios de negocio de alimentos en _Ukio_. Hmm...- Y el herglic se rascó la barbilla, -¿Es eso cierto? ¿Tú entonces heredero de negocios Antilles?

El joven no contestó nada, sino que tronó los dedos y se acercó a la mesa un _umbarano_ , de piel ultra blanquecina y ojos decolorados, característicos de su raza. Cabeza rapada, aspecto humanoide y pronunciadas manchas negras alrededor de los ojos, semejando marcadas ojeras. Vestía la típica túnica _umbarana_ , en color negro. Éste personaje traía en sus manos un maletín plateado, el cual al acercarse a su amo abrió, mostrando una fuerte suma de dinero.

Los ojos de Narloch y su hermano brillaron de la codicia e intercambiaron miradas.

-Hehehe puedo ver... mucho dinero tienes Antilles. ¿Qué apuesta? hehe, podemos también otra cosa diferente que dinero- Le dijo Narloch al muchacho, mientras miraba lascivamente a la joven nooriana.

-¿Otra cosa? Pues abrió mi curiosidad- Contestó el joven.

Narloch le dijo algunas cosas al oído a su hermano en idioma herglés y luego volvió a mirarle, con sus ojos pequeños. Su aspecto era como el de una especie de mamífero marino evolucionado.

-Intercambio. Además de dinero, Narloch apuesta a una de sus chicas por la tuya. Narloch nunca ha estado con alguna nooriana. Escoge zeltron que más te guste.

Las chicas zeltron estaban inquietas, no porque se sintieran molestas por aquella apuesta, sino que cada una estaba deseando que aquel hombre la escogiera. Las cuestiones morales eran una insignificancia para ellas, dignas representantes de su raza, cuya cultura se inclinaba al puro placer y al engordar el _yo_.

El pelinegro quedó en silencio un momento, observando a ambas chicas cuyo aspecto era el de un humano común, a excepción de su piel color rojo. Las mujeres zeltron eran conocidas desinhibidas y de exuberante belleza, cuerpos esbeltos, rostro atractivo y sedoso cabello negro. El apostador apuntó a una de las chicas, la cual dio una pequeña palmada de alegría, mientras recibía un ligero empujón que le diera su celosa compañera.

Así comenzó el juego de Sabacc, los apostadores dijeron sus cantidades y tomaron sus cartas. La sesión se fue más de hora y media, siendo el juego bien reñido. Los movimientos de Narloch, como siempre impecables y astutos, dejando ver su amplio conocimiento en las apuestas. El joven Antilles tampoco se quedaba atrás, ganando dinero rápido en algunas de las rondas, con ágiles estrategias que sorprendieron tanto a Narloch, como a los demás apostadores.

-Me retiro- Hora después, el último de los jugadores que había quedado junto con Narloch y Antilles, anunció su rendición al verse en banca rota.

Sólo quedaban el herglic y el humano en el juego, por lo que los ánimos se caldearon aún más.

-¡Gana! ¡Narloch gana!- gritó con euforia el herglic media hora después, después de haber lanzado un juego de perfectas cartas que resultaron ganadoras a pesar de la formidable estrategia del chico humano.

-Felicidades y excelente juego- Exclamó el muchacho, -En verdad usted es el _Rey de las Apuestas_.

Narloch reía complacido por su victoria, -Si, Narloch es el _Rey_. Juego divertido, tu venir más seguido a este casino. Buen retador. Será amigo de Narloch. ¡Traer bebida! ¡pryniesci napoi! ¡pryniesci napoi!

A la mesa se acercaron varios meseros de distintas razas, a servir los licores.

-¿Qué clase de licor es su favorito mi señor? El casino posee una amplia gama- Una voz algo familiar se escuchó al lado del joven Antilles y éste miró a su derecha. Por un momento sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa. El mesero que le atendía era un hombre humano, como él, de cabello canoso, seguramente ya por sus sesenta y tantos años. Su rostro sonreía y sus ojos ostentaban perspicacia.

Segundos después de encontrarse sus miradas, el joven humano parpadeó fuerte, volviendo su rostro a la expresión neutral de antes.

-No deseo beber nada.

-¿Oh mi señor pero porqué no bebe un poco? Se divertiría más.

La acompañante morena del humano se echó a reír.

-Él es así y nada le cambiará- exclamó, -A mi me sirve licor de _Ziven_ , que este bien cargado.

-Licor de frutos rojos de _Taanab_ , excelente elección bella dama- Exclamó el mesero, llenando la copa de la nooriana, al terminar, el hombre puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho humano. -Estaré a la orden por si se decide a tomarse un trago- Y le hizo guiño, tratándole cordialmente como si se tratara de su hijo. Luego se alejó a atender a otros que pedían sus servicios haciendo señas con las manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la nooriana en voz baja después de un silencio.

-Nada. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Le dijo el joven, que miraba sin expresión alguna el vaso vacío que tenía enfrente, para sus ojos oscuros luego posarse en el rostro moreno de su compañera.

Los ojos vetados de ella expresaron suspicacia.

 _-Déjemelo a mí._

Luego de la ronda de bebidas, el ganador de la partida de _Sabacc_ reclamó sus premios, su amado dinero y a la linda chica morena que sería su dama de compañía aquella noche. Ambos fueron conducidos por guarda espaldas que los llevaron en una nave hacia un hotel de alta alcurnia de la ciudad de _Vandalar_ , cuyo edificio estaba rodeado de preciosos jardines que contenían las más bellas flores y plantas de la flora local.

-Bienvenidad al humilde cuarto de Narloch- Decía el herglic mientras entraban a la ostentosa habitación, situada en el último piso del hotel. Esculturas costosas, sillones y alfombras de piel, lujosos muebles de finos materiales, piso de marmolado brillante y un balcón que tenía una vista increíble a la ciudad.

-Oh mi señor tiene usted muy buen gusto- Le dijo la joven, estando de pie frente a la baranda del balcón, -No se preocupe... lo trataré como el rey que es usted- Y se volteó, mirándole coquetamente y con un tono de voz seductor.

-Hehehe así lo quiere Narloch. ¿Tu querer licor para comenzar?

-Oh sí, quedé con sed aún.

El macizo cuerpo de Narloch avanzó hacia el mini bar de la habitación, seguido por la chica. El herglic le dio a beber de su "cosecha especial" a su bella acompañante. Se encontraba rebosante de felicidad debido al dinero que había ganado esa noche en el casino.

-Delicioso- Exclamó la nooriana, bebiendo un líquido púrpura brillante de la copa, -Llámame Lyrr mi señor.

-Lyrr muy hermosa- Exclamó Narloch, acariciando el rostro de la muchacha con su mano de tres dedos, -¿No querer ser acompañante de Narloch? Tener mucho dinero, paga es buena.

-Hmm... depende de cómo nos vaya esta noche- Y le guiñó el ojo, -Mi amo es atractivo y tiene dinero, pero creo que el señor Narloch tiene aún más. Y una chica ama sentirse bien atendida.

Narloch rió.

-¿Mi señor se molestaría si tomo una ducha? Hace algo de calor y deseo estar bella y perfumada para usted- Le dijo la chica, haciendo dibujando un círculo con la punta de su dedo sobre el brazo del herglic.

-No, no molesta. Vandalar caliente, Narloch saber. Baño en el fondo del pasillo, a la derecha. Narloch mandará a pedir algunos manjares hehehe.

-Perfecto, volveré en unos minutos- Exclamó la joven, llevándose su bolso al baño, mientras le sonreía a su cliente.

La nooriana cerró la puerta del baño y procedió a quitarse los zapatos y abrir el grifo de agua de la regadera.

 _-Bien. Tengo quince minutos._

La joven miró hacia arriba y vio la lámpara. Subiéndose al enorme lavabo, la alcanzó y desmanteló con sumo cuidado. Con su mano izquierda creó una pequeña descarga eléctrica y agarró la bombilla. El aparato absorbió la descarga, que sobrecargó el sistema eléctrico de la habitación, causando un corto circuito que produjo un apagón.

Afuera se escuchó el quejido de Narloch, maldiciendo en idioma herglés, cuando toda la habitación quedó a oscuras.

_.


	10. 09: Sólo en el corazón (Parte II)

_Saludos y abrazos para ustedes amigos! La oscuridad y la luz siguen debatiendo férreamente dentro del corazón de Kylo. La luz saldrá victoriosa o se la tragará la oscuridad?_

* * *

Capítulo Noveno: Sólo en el Corazón (Parte II)

Afuera la voz airosa de Narloch se escuchó gritando improperios en herglés. La mujer nooriana bajó rápidamente del mueble del lavamanos y se puso de pie detrás de la puerta, al escuchar los pesados pasos del herglic que se acercaba por el pasillo.

-¿Lyrr? ¿Tu estar bien?- La voz tosca de Narloch se escuchó.

-¡Sí... estoy bien!- Contestó la morena, -¿Porqué se fue la luz? ¡Me asustó un poco! ¿Qué sucede mi señor?

-Narloch no está seguro. Lyrr tu puedes estar tranquila, Narloch irá a ver que pasa. ¡Holgazanes trabajadores! Hotel lujoso no debe tener estos problemas. Por favor no preocupar. Narloch resolverá esto- Exclamó el magnate, sintiéndose molesto y avergonzado de que un apagón ocurriera en el preciso momento en que tenia a una invitada. Seguramente después le contaría a su amo y quien sabe a sus amigas que el hotel de Narloch el herglic no es tan fino como parece, teniendo esa clase de fallas... La maciza criatura se oyó caminar nuevamente por el pasillo, iendo a la puerta para dirigirse al cuarto de mantenimiento del hotel y ver que había pasado.

Asegurándose de que el herglic había salido, la muchacha nooriana cerró el grifo de la regadera y sacó de su bolso un cilindro plateado que encendió, siendo una espada de luz color rojo. Abrió la puerta del baño y con la luz que le prodigaba caminó por la habitación rápidamente, como si buscara algo. Al lado de la alcoba principal, la morena encontró la entrada del despacho de Narloch, al cual ingresó, evitando hacer ruido. En él vio un escritorio lleno de cajones, anaqueles con platería fina y libros; un mueble con algunas botellas de vino. Debía mirar con sumo cuidado todos los detalles en aquella habitación, alumbrando con su sable, puesto que estaba segura que allí debía haber una caja fuerte que contenía lo que se le había encomendado en aquella misión.

_.

Mientras tanto en el casino Mano Afortunada, los juegos de azar y el correr de las bebidas alcohólicas no cesaban a pesar de que ya era avanzada la noche. El joven _Antilles_ se encontraba sentado en una butaca color rojo en una de las mesas contiguas a la barra de licores, junto a algunos hombres adinerados que fumaban gruesos porros de hierba y eran acompañados por algunas hembras de distintas razas. Sentado en la esquina de la butaca, a su lado estaba de pie su mayordomo, el _umbarano_ , que estaba en silencio esperando alguna orden de su amo. El joven pelinegro en verdad se sentía bastante fastidiado de estar rodeado de tanta gente, evitaba a lo sumo las muchedumbres y aquella en especial le parecía bastante patética. Aquel sitio de diversión superflua, donde todos parecían actuar como zombies idiotizados por el alcohol, la música estridente, las mujeres y el dinero, lo ponía enfermo. A pesar de ello, su rostro no lo reflejaba, sino que tenía aquella mirada fría e inexpresiva de siempre, había aprendido a no exteriorizar su sentir, quizás, por tantos años viviendo entre la _oscuridad_.

Pero había allí cierto elemento peligroso. El joven levantó la vista hacia la barra en donde la gentuza bebía y vio a aquel hombre que lo había atendido antes. En toda esa noche no se había topado con otro humano, parecía ser que el _barman_ y él eran los únicos de raza humana en ese lugar. Y precisamente tenía que ser ese rostro. Era idéntico al hombre a quien había atravesado el corazón con su espada y destruido junto a la Starkiller. Por un momento al verle, sintió que algo dentro de él se removió, pero fue rápidamente eclipsado por un sentimiento de profunda indiferencia y frialdad. Snoke lo estaba probando. No, él no debía dejar ver que el recuerdo de Han Solo le afectaba y menos en aquella misión. _Antilles_ apartó la vista de aquel hombre, que servía licores con una sonrisa y cuya apariencia era igual a la de su padre.

 _-Tu... ya no existes._

_.

En la oficina de Narloch, el millonario herglic, los minutos pasaban lentamente, mientras la intrusa buscaba con premura la caja fuerte, seguramente muy bien escondida en aquella habitación. Y fue cuando vio una extraña ranura en el suelo, bajo la alfombra, que la joven se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo.

Con cuidado, sacó del escote de su vestido una pequeña tarjeta negra con bordes picudos, la cual ingresó en la ranura, produciendo un ruido electrónico y abriendo parte de la plancha de madera que cubría el piso. La chica la levantó del todo y ahí se podía ver bien un hoyo cuadrado en donde reposaba barras de oro y algunas otras joyas, las cuales sacó poniéndolas a su lado, ya que no eran su objetivo. Al fondo de aquel orificio en el suelo, la joven aprendiz de Sith encontró una carpeta con papeles, la cual abrió.

 _-Así que estas son...-_ Pensaba la morena mientras sus ojos verdes vetados escudriñaban a fondo el texto de aquellas páginas, _-Títulos de propiedad, transacciones y ... oh, excelente._ La joven sacó los papeles y cerró nuevamente la caja fuerte, guardando la tarjeta electrónica de donde la había sacado.

 _-Señor Kylo...-_ Contactó mentalmente a su líder, _-Tengo lo que necesitamos._

_.

El hielo en el rostro de _Antilles_ pareció derretirse de a poco cuando su boca esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Su cabeza se tornó hacia su leal sirviente, el umbarano, que estaba de pie mudo, mirando con ojos muertos a las gentes derrochando su dinero.

-Esta hecho. Haz lo que te encomendé- A penas aquella frase salió de los labios del pelinegro, el umbarano se movió de donde estaba, siguiendo disimuladamente a cierto personaje que había estado espiando todo ese tiempo con sus ojos fúnebres. La cabeza rapada iba entre la multitud en silencio, al ver que _Grolric_ , el hermano menor del dueño del casino, Narloch, avanzaba hacia la entrada con dos féminas de raza _Twi'lek_ , quienes se dirigian al hotel luego de una larga noche de apuestas. Cuando la nave de ellos despegó hacia su destino, el umbarano esperó unos minutos, para luego él entrar en su vehículo y también ir hacia el hotel. Al sentarse en la silla del piloto, cerró la cabina de la pequeña nave de ventanas de vidrio ahumado y se tocó el hombro izquierdo por debajo de la ropa, haciendo que su físico cambiara, como si se tratara de un holograma, para entonces aparecer su forma verdadera: la de un joven arkaniano. Éste condujo hacia el hotel, a terminar con su tarea, siguiendo a su presa, la cual ignoraba el funesto destino que le esperaba.

_.

En el interior del despacho de Narloch, Xinia Ren, quien se hacía llamar Lyrr en aquella misión, terminaba de acomodar todo para no levantar sospechas. La luz roja de su sable le alumbraba lo suficiente para dejar todo intacto. La joven se puso de pie, con la carpeta que contenía la prueba de la traición de Narloch al _Imperio_.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta rápidamente para dirigirse otra vez al baño, Xinia vio algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Si se hubiese tratado de otra cosa, no le hubiese dado la menor importancia, pero aquello hizo que a su mente llegaran escenas de su pasado, dolorosas y oscuras. Cosas que ella pensaba había reprimido, pero que florecieron al momento en que sus ojos vetados entraron en contacto con una flor de pétalos carnosos color negro y tallo verde oscuro con espinas, que estaba puesta en exhibición como un adorno dentro de un frasco de vidrio ovalado.

- _Fleareas_... ¿Muṭintavarai?- Susurró la nooriana en su lengua natal, mientras temblaba un poco y las cinco ranuras verdes de sus ojos rasgados se achicaban. Un torrente de imagenes asaltaron a su mente: _sangre, dolor, moretones, oscuridad_... era como si estuviera inmersa en su propia mente, mientras un creciente miedo comenzó a nacer de ella.

-¡LYRR!- Aquel grito hizo que la muchacha regresara nuevamente a la realidad, volteándose hacia la puerta y viendo la figura gruesa de Narloch en la puerta mirándole con enojo. El herglic vio lo que la chica llevaba bajo el brazo y su furia se encendió.

-Tu... ¡Espía!- Gritó nuevamente el millonario, haciendo que la muchacha intentara atacarlo para defenderse, pero el herglic golpeó con fuerza su mano, haciendo que el sable se le cayera y con su otro brazo comenzó a apretarle el cuello para asfixiarla. Narloch la tenía contra el escritorio y Xinia trataba de zafarse de él con desesperación, mientras su nariz comenzaba a sangrar. Sentía tal presión en su pecho y cabeza al faltarle el aire, que no podía pensar bien en alguna estrategia que la librara de las manos del furioso Narloch.

-¡Narloch va a aplastarte el cráneo zorra!- Exclamaba enfurecido, sacudiéndola, -¡Nadie engaña a Narloch! ¡Nadie engaña a Narloch!

 _-No... suéltame... alguien... mi Señor Kylo... ¡KYLO!_

Xinia trataba de patearlo y golpearlo, sin éxito. Ya se le acababan las fuerzas y sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso, pero logró notar una figura que apareció detrás de Narloch, el cual portaba una espada de luz roja en forma de cruz, que enterró verticalmente en la cabeza del herglic, causando que sus ojos se dilataran y comenzara a escurrir sangre a montones por su boca.

-¡AGHHHAGGGA.. AHHHAGGGG!- Narloch balbuceaba tratando de decir algo, pero parecía ahogarse en su propia sangre. Sus manos cedieron, dejando de ahorcar a Xinia, mientras se volteaba lentamente para ver el rostro de su asesino: un joven de veinti tantos años, vestido de manera elegante, cuyo rostro se divisaba entre la oscuridad debido a la luz de su sable _Sith_.

La morena cayó al suelo tomando aire desesperadamente, mientras su rescatador sacaba su arma del cráneo del grueso y pesado cuerpo de Narloch.

-Tu y tu hermano han muerto por traición- Exclamó el joven con frialdad, -Quienes se involucren con los rebeldes, morirán- Y Narloch cayó al suelo innerte, susurrando por última vez el apellido del muchacho _Antilles._

Por un momento todo quedó en silencio, a oscuras.

-MISIÓN CULMIDADA. CERRANDO SIMULACIÓN.

Se escuchó una voz robótica y los jóvenes vieron luz abundante.

Lo siguiente que reconocieron fueron a los stormthroopers que abrieron las cápsulas en donde se encontraban los aprendices recostados con electrodos pegados por la cabeza. Los soldados les quitaron los artefactos de las sienes y los tres _Caballeros de Ren_ pudieron levantarse y sentarse.

-Un ajusticiamiento "limpio" sin evidencias- Se escuchó la voz de Snoke, que se acercaba caminando hacia los aprendices junto a Darth Pziedus, que parecía algo contrariado, -N'riaj Ren. Debo felicitarte por tu eficaz trabajo y disfraz. Nadie sospechó de que el mayordomo umbarano fuese un espía. Grolric y sus acompañantes fueron eliminados, sin llegar a ningún enfrentamiento. Sigue entrenando tus artes de espionaje. Excelente.

El joven arkaniano se levantó e hizo una reverencia, sonriendo con orgullo por su progreso, mientras movía su largo cabello blanco con cierto aire de superioridad.

-Puedes retirarte muchacho. El almuerzo está servido en el comedor- Le indicó Snoke y el discípulo inclinó nuevamente la cabeza para dirigirse hacia allí.

-Kylo Ren,- Continuó Snoke, -También debo decir que hiciste un trabajo satisfactorio, a pesar de que programé cierta sorpresa para ti en aquella simulación, pero reaccionaste como esperaba.

Kylo miró a su maestro solemnemente, recordando que había visto a su padre allí. Como había intuido, Snoke lo había implementado como prueba en el simulador.

-Y a pesar de que la misión se salió de las manos por unos instantes- Y los ojos arrugados de Snoke se enfocaron en Xinia por un momento quien estaba algo cabizbaja, -Tomaste responsabilidad de inmediato en lograr el objetivo que era un asesinato en silencio. También puedes retirarte. Creo que es hora de tu sesión en la cápsula recuperadora, a menos que desees comer primero.

Ren hizo una reverencia. -Iré a la enfermería. Con permiso-, dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. Darth Pziedus observó al joven en silencio.

- _Hay algo que preocupa del niño Skywalker-_ Le comentó a Snoke telepáticamente, para el longevo _yuuzhan vong_ , los recien cumplidos veintinueve años de Kylo Ren eran como los primeros años de un pequeño que apenas comenzaba a vivir, _-A pesar de mantenerse tranquilo siento una batalla interna proveniente de él. Es como si la luz tratara desesperadamente de nacer en su corazón._

Snoke sonrió.

- _Hay aun más oscuridad en él de la que percibes. A diferencia de su abuelo, ese muchacho lo tenía todo. Una familia, amigos... pero les dio totalmente la espalda. Darth Vader fue seducido por el Lado Oscuro en un momento de desesperación al querer salvar a su esposa... Kylo Ren fue seducido al Lado Oscuro sólo por hambre de_ _ **poder.**_ _Ese joven nació rodeado de oscuridad._

_.

Luego de una hora, Kylo se encontraba sumergido dentro de la esfera de recuperación, cumpliendo con su tratamiento de purificación de los restos de radiación que había absorbido del crilio en la misión allá en Andrusia. Cuatro semanas habían transcurrido desde ese evento y el aprendiz sentía que su salud se había reestablecido casi completamente, a pesar de que su médico de cabecera decretara que el joven necesitaba tres meses para limpiarse totalmente de la radiación.

Conforme pasaban los días, el joven notaba que el medicamento que se le suministraba al suero en el que estaba suspendido era más fuerte, por lo que se sentía bastante adormilado cuando estaba dentro de la esfera. A pesar de su tiempo estar ocupado por los entrenamientos y su recuperación, Kylo había investigado acerca de _Lucem_ , en la biblioteca Sith. Si utilizaba algún medio electrónico para su investigación, era probable de que despertara sospechas por su particular interés en aquel planeta. Y lo que más deseaba era encontrarse con Rey estando solo.

Aún no la había olvidado. No borraría tan fácil ese rostro de su memoria y las encendidas ganas de venganza que carcomían sus huesos. Esperaba pacientemente alguna oportunidad, una excusa para poder escapar hacia _Lucem_ y buscar a Rey. No podía dejar que sus superiores y sus compañeros se enterasen de su plan.

Luego de un rato más, los ojos del muchacho habían cedido y estaban cerrados a causa de la medicina, como si estuviera durmiendo. La puerta del cuarto contiguo se abrió, pero Ren se quedó en la misma posición. Se trataba de Xinia, quien había salido ya de su cápsula recuperadora, vestida con su bata de paciente, descalza y el cabello mojado. La nooriana se quedó mirando en silencio por un momento la esfera que contenía al líder de los Ren, el cual dormía. Su cabello negro parecía levitar lentamente dentro del suero azuloso.

Xinia puso su mano en el vidrio de su esfera.

 _-En ese momento, cuando Narloch me ahorcaba...-_ Pensaba para sí la joven, _-Lo llamé por ayuda. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tenía que ser él y no acudí a N'riaj? Yo era total merecedora de muerte, porque me dejé distraer en una encomienda importante. Pero él me ayudó... sé que como líder debía asegurarse de terminar la misión con éxito pero... se sintió como si en verdad... hubiera querido salvarme. Acudió con rapidez a donde yo estaba. ¿Porqué lo hizo?_

La morena se sentó pensativa en la camilla que estaba al lado de la cápsula en donde estaba Ren. Recordó aquella flor de pétalos negros que había visto en la oficina del herglic en la simulación.

 _-Mi maestro Darth Pziedus me estaba probando con esa flearea, cómo no me di cuenta._

Xinia cerró los ojos y volvió a tener esos oscuros recuerdos de su infancia. Aquella flor, nativa del planeta en donde había vivido su niñez, le trajo remembranzas de todo el dolor de las torturas y abusos que había sufrido siendo esclava, hasta que el destino trajo al que ahora era su maestro al campamento en donde estaba cautiva. Ese día presenció una gran cantidad de muertos, al ocurrir allí una batalla cruenta, de la cual salió con vida por puro milagro.

- _Necesito entrenarme más, el Lado Oscuro me dará el poder que necesito para olvidar._

La muchacha subió las piernas a la camilla y posó su cabeza sobre las rodillas mirando en silencio al joven humano que dormía en medio del suero azul.

- _La naturaleza de toda criatura es hacia el mal, eso es lo que he visto toda mi vida. El odio me da el poder de castigar a quienes me hacen daño. Pero entonces porqué... ¿Qué significa que él haya querido ayudarme? ¿No es eso un acto de... bondad?_

Xinia se levantó de la camilla y volvió a acercarse a la esfera.

- _¿Habrá estado consciente de lo que hizo?_

_.


	11. 10: Sólo en el corazón (Parte III)

_Un gran abrazo a todos amigos, el plan de Kylo de hacerle una visita a Rey en Lucem sigue en marcha, mientras aprovecha su entrenamiento y el tratamiento médico. El mundo de los Sith no solo comprende demonios y monstruos deseosos de matar porque sí, hay mucha tela que cortar y muchos son los sentimientos que se derraman en este drama. Porque vivir en el Lado Oscuro es un **estilo de vida**. Disfruten n_n y gracias x sus opiniones, son muy valiosas para mi :)_

* * *

Capítulo Décimo: Sólo en el corazón (Parte III)

 _ **"...Mapa Político Oficial de la Galaxia.**_

 _ **Revisado y aprobado por la excelentísima República, año _.**_

 _ **Entrada: LUCEM.**_

 _ **Ubicación: Planeta 0414, Sector Meridional del Borde Central de la Galaxia.**_

 _ **Límites.**_

 _ **Norte - Estrella Prymia / Este - Nam Chorios / Oeste - Asteroides de Clamoideo / Sur - Nim Drovis - Límites del Borde Exterior.**_

 _ **Descripción.**_

 _ **Planeta de un ochenta y ocho porcentaje de agua, extensiones de islas donde el alimento es escaso. Rico en fauna acuática, no se conoce raza inteligente..."**_

Aquel párrafo que había leído de una enciclopedia de la biblioteca Sith, se repetía como un disco de nunca acabar en la mente de Kylo Ren. Físicamente se sentía en condiciones de un combate y había aprovechado cada gramo del entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo. Presentía que pronto llegaría la oportunidad de su escape para encontrarse con Rey. No, no podía contar sus intenciones a nadie, ya que si compartía aquella información con su líder, seguramente éste enviaría una flota entera a Lucem para atrapar a su antiguo maestro Luke Skywalker y a su padawan, cosa que Kylo Ren no deseaba, ya que quería tomar venganza por sus propias manos.

Una gota de sudor cruzó por su cara, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras el joven se encontraba ejercitándose en una barra del gimnasio privado que tenía en su amplia habitación. A pesar de ser ya entrada la noche, el joven entrenaba su cuerpo, ya tomándolo como una rutina nocturna antes de dormir. Kylo era muy determinado y disciplinado cuando se trataba de su entrenamiento, pero hacer una fuerte rutina de ejercicios en la noche cumplía una doble función y él lo sabía. La actividad física lo mantenía en forma y ágil, sin embargo, lo dejaba bastante cansado, por lo que al acostarse se dormía casi al instante, evitando el quedarse mirando al techo y _**pensar.**_

En su fuero interno el joven estaba anuente de que esa era su hora más odiada -y temida- aunque él no lo reconociera. Como aprendiz de Sith, se les enseñaba e inculcaba el reprimir recuerdos y circunstancias pasadas que pudieran arrastrarlos a sentimientos peligrosos como la tristeza, la auto compasión y el remordimiento, pues además de ser signos natos de debilidad, eran un inicio seguro a caminar en la luz. La tristeza trae vergüenza, luego remordimiento y por último arrepentimiento. Las artes oscuras de los Sith no solo comprenden técnicas para ataques ofensivos, o un montón de tácticas para hacerse más poderoso, son un _estilo de vida._ Y eran pocos los que entendían eso.

La soledad de la noche era una peligrosa compañera para Ren. Parecía que era el momento del día en que las tentaciones de la luz eran más fuertes e intensas. Recordar era sinónimo de perdición. A sus veinti nueve años, había cometido cosas tan atroces de las que debería sentirse "arrepentido" según la moral, por lo que debía mantenerse al margen y seguir con su entrenamiento Sith. Los grandes líderes de las artes oscuras, como sus mentores Snoke y Pziedus, seguramente habían pasado por ese proceso, el de aprender a tener el sumo control de sus emociones y cauterizar para siempre aquellas que obstruían con sus objetivos de superación.

Pero el camino hacia la insensibilidad era escabroso y en especial para un humano. Alguna que otra vez al inicio de su adiestramiento en el _**Lado Oscuro**_ de la Fuerza, el muchacho había renegado de su raza, tachándola de débil y endeble. Los sentimientos son parte fundamental del humano, pues desde pequeños actuamos según como nos sentimos. La subjetividad, tan dañina y destructiva, era algo que Kylo Ren quería destruír en su vida. Por ello había cortado lazos con aquellos que pudieran arrastrarlo al vaivén de inútiles sentimientos, como su familia y amigos. Ellos no debían exisistir en su memoria, si quería volverse un Sith poderoso. Los vínculos emocionales con otros eran el principal enemigo de cualquiera que deseara transitar por _**la oscuridad.**_

Por alguna extraña razón que escapa a su entendimiento, había notado que los recuerdos de aquellas personas que alguna vez amó, se habían condensado y fusionado junto a Rey en su cabeza. Pensar en ella significaba invocar nuevamente a las memorias de sus padres y su pasado. Por ello, cada vez que el rostro de la chica se colaba en su corazón, su propia mente, como un sistema de auto protección, detonaba ira, odio y rencor. Rey se había vuelto la representación de la luz en su interior y el debía como fuera apagarla.

Kylo, después de darse una larga ducha y vestirse con un pantalón de algodón, se recostó en su cama.

Asesinar a Rey sería seguramente la manera de destruír completamente su pasado.

 _-Y olvidar lo que es sentir._

_.

El ruidoso blandir de las espadas de luz que asesinaban a sus víctimas, acompañado del los disparos y gritos era lo que se colaba en los oídos de ambos mentores oscuros, Snoke y Pziedus, quienes veían por una pantalla, en la comodidad de una sala, a sus jóvenes aprendices luchando en medio de una guerra _simulada_ , en las lejanas tierras de _Bespin_ , en la _Ciudad Nube_.

En la simulación, los tres estudiantes liderizaban un batallón de stormtroophers que peleaba contra una orda de rebeldes, cuyo cabecilla era el ya fallecido _**Lando Carlissian**_ , uno de los líderes rebeldes más importantes de los últimos treinta años y amigo cercano de la General Organa, la mujer al frente de la Rebelión. Mientras avanzaban juntos por el corredor de uno de los palacios de la ciudad, los muchachos fueron emboscados por varios soldados, al frente y atrás, apuntando con sus armas para soltar una lluvia de balas sobre los jóvenes. Kylo Ren apagó su sable rápidamente e invocando a la _Fuerza_ , el aprendiz chocó sus puños, haciendo que inmediatamente los pilares que estaban a los lados de los soldados rebeldes que tenía en frente, se desplomaran sobre ellos, creando un estruendoso ruido, mientras los cuerpos eran aplastados y sepultados por los escombros.

A unos metros más atrás de Kylo Ren, se encontraban N'riaj y Xinia, quienes con sus espadas desviaban los disparos de los rebeldes. El líder Ren se volteó y levantó su mano derecha, haciendo que algunos trozos de roca levitaran en el aire y los lanzó contra quienes los atacaban por detrás. Esto causó gran cantidad de heridos y que aquel grupo se dispersara y huyera para evitar morir apedreado por el Jedi Oscuro.

Los jóvenes emprendieron nuevamente su marcha, para encontrarse cara a cara con _Carlissian_ y atraparle, cuando un disparo alcanzó a Xinia, hiriéndola en el antebrazo izquierdo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo por el dolor. A pesar de ello, N'riaj siguió avanzando, dejándole resagada. Kylo seguía corriendo, pero al notar que Xinia había sido herida se detuvo por un momento y miró hacia atrás, mientras el arkaniano le pasaba al lado corriendo y se metía en la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo.

Xinia vio que su líder se había detenido por un instante.

 _-No. Avance. Déjemelo a mí._

La figura de Kylo Ren desapareció en las sombras, mientras la Jedi Oscura se ponía de pie, blandiendo su espada con furia ante los rebeldes.

 _-Cometen un error subestimándome._

_.

Hora y media después, el trío recibía los comentarios y observaciones de sus maestros, al terminar la sesión de entrenamiento, la cual había sido satisfactoria. Los objetivos fueron cumplidos con un mínimo de bajas en el ejército, los tres alcanzando una buena puntuación. Xinia se reinvindicó al recibir buenas críticas de ambos Sith, ya que a pesar de su herida, logró un nivel de combate eficaz y un manejo de la fuerza impresionante.

Ambos _Señores de la Oscuridad_ despidieron a sus estudiantes, para que descansaran y tomaran su almuerzo, ya que retomarían el entrenamiento en horas de la tarde. Para Xinia y N'riaj sería la última sesión de práctica que tendrían con Kylo Ren, ya que partirían junto a Darth Pziedus esa misma noche, pues Xinia ya había completado su tratamiento de limpieza contra la radiación del crilio y se encontraba ya en óptimo estado de salud.

El comedor del Templo Sith no era tan grande en extensión, ni tan pequeño, de medidas bastante cómodas y decorado con los típicos colores que caracterizaban al Lado Oscuro, el negro y el rojo, con algunos toques de plata. En la barra de comidas se encontraban dos androides color plateado, que al ver a los jóvenes les sirvieron inmediatamente los alimentos, según los requerimientos de cada raza. El plato del líder Ren consistía de una buena porción de granos guisados de quinoa roja, ensalada de rúcula y algunas verduras nativas de _Ukio_ , carne encebollada y un puré de coliflor azul. El de sus compañeros variaba, estando el plato de N'riaj lleno de carne debido a que el requerimiento proteínico de los arkanianos era mayor y una sopa verde de _dáctaries_ para Xinia, abundante en potasio. Los Sith tomaban importancia y atención a cada aspecto del desarrollo de sus aprendices, tanto como salud en general, alimentación, estudio y actividad física.

Kylo no era precisamente la clase de persona con la que se puede coloquiar gentilmente a la hora de compartir un almuerzo, pero aún así se sentó junto a sus compañeros que, aunque no lo demostraron, se encontraban un poco sorprendidos de que Ren estuviese sentado al lado de ellos. El carácter reservado y asocial de su líder era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados y con lo que generalmente no tenían ningún problema, pero el hecho que estuviese ahi sentado llamó un poco su atención. Ren era un total solitario, aunque en los momentos en que debía haber trabajo en conjunto o debía tratar con sus superiores en alguna reunión, se mostraba respetuoso, aunque sólo se limitaba a responder lo que le preguntaran y rara vez daba algún comentario propio sobre x cuestión.

No pasó mucho hasta que N'riaj comenzara a hablar, describiendo lo aburridas que habían sido ultimamente sus misiones reales en comparación de las simuladas, que estaban más llenas de "acción". Kylo comía su porción sin decir nada, de vez en cuando haciendo contacto visual con el arkaniano que estaba sentado frente a él en la mesa. A su lado Xinia bebía su sopa, escuchando atentamente los comentarios de su compañero, quien parecía saberse todos las recientes noticias de las _Regiones Desconocidas_. A pesar de aportar a la conversa de N'riaj, la mujer nooriana por momentos miraba a su superior, que consumía en silencio sus alimentos. Ver a alguien comiendo sin duda es algo común y no tiene nada de interesante, pero Xinia, desde aquellos días en que comenzó su entrenamiento como Sith, no había visto comer a Ren o compartír mesa con él. No desde que llegaron a cierta edad y el joven fuera designado como el líder de los Caballeros de Ren, por sus habilidades obvias. Había notado también la cicatriz sonrosada en el rostro del joven hacía semanas atrás y había estado preguntándose quién le dejaría aquella marca. Debía haber sido alguien muy fuerte como para llegar a lastimar así a Kylo Ren.

A su mente llegaron las escenas del episodio en _Vandalar_ , cuando Narloch la ahorcarcaba y la misión estuvo a punto de ser estropeada. Todos esos días había estado preguntándose porqué sentía cierta tendencia bondadosa en Kylo Ren y aquello la asustaba un poco. ¿N'riaj se habría dado cuenta de ello también? Los ojos de ella se volvieron hacia el arkaniano que seguía contando sobre algo que había oído de la Capitana Phasma castigando sin piedad a los andrusianos que se rebelaban contra las tropas después de la invasión de la Primera Orden a ese planeta. No... N'riaj Ren era demasiado superfluo como para darse cuenta de algo así. Para el arkaniano lo único importante era matar, matar y matar, hacerse más fuerte y amaba elogiarse a sí mismo y a sus conocidos de manera sutil, para dejar mal a los demás. ¿Será cierto eso de que las hembras poseen un "sexto" sentido como había escuchado decir a un capitán de la Primera Orden tiempo atrás? Xinia volvió a mirar Kylo, que en ese momento levantaba la mirada de su plato para ver a N'riaj y los ojos negros de él se cruzaron con los suyos, haciendo que la mujer mirara de nuevo al arkaniano un tanto apresurada, sintiendo un cosquilleo de vergüenza en el estómago. ¿Qué pensaría Kylo Ren si se diera cuenta de que ella suponía ver algo de _luz_ en sus acciones? Eso sería un terrible insulto y seguramente motivo de una fuerte discusión.

 _-Debo estar imaginando cosas._

Xinia estaba anuente de que la figura de Kylo Ren le infundía respeto y que dentro de ella sentía admiración. Por sus grandes habilidades, la objetividad y formalidad con la que se manejaba y su linaje directo con el Sith que había casi extinguido para siempre a los Jedi, Darth Vader. Desde que tenía memoria, había escuchado historias de aquel legendario nombre. A pesar de que ella era mayor que Kylo -dos años y medio en edad humana respectivamente-siempre había obedecido sus órdenes y dirección cuando tuvieron misiones o prácticas juntos. Kylo Ren era muy fuerte y su sumisión y compromiso con el Lado Oscuro estaba más que clara.

 _-La tentación de la luz nos ataca a todos._.. _ninguno se salva, eso lo sé pero... es difícil imaginar qué podría estar tentando a un verdadero descendiente de Sith._

N'riaj cambió de tema por un momento, tronando los dedos como si acabara de recordar algo.

-Ayer escuché algo curioso cuando fui a recoger unos documentos a la oficina de Hux que Darth Pziedus me había pedido - Comenzó a decir el arkaniano con aire de misterio, -El Mayor Ghesei y Hux hablaban sobre mandar una cuadrilla de stormthroopers a _Gamorr_. Parece que preparan una sorpresa para la Rebelión.

-¿ _Gamorr_? Qué estarán tramando que...- Comenzó a decir Xinia, pero se detuvo cuando miró por un momento la expresión casi demoníaca que reflejaban los ojos oscuros de Kylo Ren. Algo dentro de ella se estremeció un poco; el rostro de él tenía el mismo gesto gélido de siempre, pero podía notar con claridad la pura maldad que aquellos ojos negros expelían.

 _-Hace un momento sus ojos lucían diferente. No... alguien que tiene esa mirada y las manos manchadas de asesinatos...no puede tener luz en su corazón._

-¿Eh? Pues no sé, no escuché nada más. No sé que quiere hacer Hux con los _gamorrianos_ , no tengo idea cual es la insistencia de aliarse con razas cuyo coeficiente intelectual es igual o menor al de un pedazo de mierda- Contestó N'riaj, de manera soez, encogiéndose de hombros al puro estilo sarcástico.

-¿Quién sería el supervisor de la cuadrilla?- La voz de Kylo Ren se escuchó después del silencio que siguió a las palabras del joven de piel azulada. Xinia se quedó algo sorprendida porque su superior no había emitido palabra alguna para mantener conversación, hasta ese momento. ¿Le interesaría aquel asunto en _Gamorr_?

-Creo que un tal Teniente Halls o eso escuché al Mayor Ghesei- Respondió N'riaj, sin mostrar mucho interés en el asunto, tomando su vaso de zumo. Kylo no dijo nada más, sino que terminó de comer y se levantó en silencio de la mesa, para entregar sus trastos a los droides que los lavarían. Entonces se dirigió a la salida del comedor, cuyas puertas automáticas de cristal se abrieron para que el muchacho saliera. Los ojos vetados de la mujer nooriana siguieron inconscientemente la espalda del capitán de los Ren, hasta que ésta dobló en la esquina más adelante y se perdió de su rango de visión.

-¿A que es bastante elocuente el favorito de Snoke verdad? Tan hablador como una piedra- Soltó N'riaj de repente y Xinia parpadeó volviendo a la realidad, viéndole con una media sonrisa, aunque algo asustada de que el arkaniano hubiese notado que había mirado mucho a Ren durante el rato en que estuvo ahí.

-Y que lo digas...- Dijo la morena para seguirle la broma. N'riaj la miró pensativo.

-Después de éstos días de entrenamiento, me he dado cuenta de que tengo oportunidad de llegar a ser líder- Exclamó con soltura el joven, sorprendiendo a su compañera, -Aunque debo admitir que sí, el tipo es muy bueno. Sin duda será un Sith peligroso, debo cuidarme y en especial, sería prudente que lo hicieras tú también. Ya sabes, las chicas a veces se dejan llevar un poco. Mostrar demasiado interés en alguien es la puerta a la perdición mi querida Xinia- Añadió, poniéndose en pie con su plato y cubiertos en las manos, haciéndole un guiño a la chica, con una sonrisa maléfica en los labios.

_.

Ya entrada la noche, luego de culminar el último de los entrenamientos, Darth Pziedus y sus dos pupilos embarcaban la nave que los llevaría a su base en las remotas tierras de _Eriadu_. El Líder Supremo Snoke y Kylo Ren, junto a Hux y otros militares importantes despidieron con respetos al trío que regresaba a sus operaciones normales, al estar Xinia Ren totalmente restaurada. Y cabe descatar que la susodicha, mientras duró la despedida, evitó cruzar miradas con Kylo Ren, recordando lo que N'riaj le había dicho en la cafetería. Nada estropearía su entrenamiento como _Lady Oscura_ y el enojo en su interior era muy grande, debido a la clara insinuación que su compañero arkaniano le había hecho: _Las hembras son emocionales y débiles._

Pues ella le probaría que no es así.

Partido los visitantes, todos se dirigieron a sus asuntos y Kylo Ren siguió a Snoke hasta su oficina. Éste tomó asiento en su sillón de cuero borgoña.

-Líder Snoke- Comenzó a decir el joven haciendo reverencia, -Mi estado de salud ha mejorado bastante. Las náuseas y ardor a causa de la radioactividad han desaparecido, a pesar que falta mes y medio para completar el tratamiento médico.

-Puedo notarlo... - Contestó el Sith, -Las midiclorias de tu sangre te ayudan a recuperarte rápido.

-Por ello mi Señor... quisiera hacerle una petición. Escuché sobre la encomienda en _Gamorr_ y me ofrezco como voluntario para liderizar a los soldados.

Snoke miró en silencio a su discípulo. Tenía una escena bastante extraña ante sus ojos, pues Kylo no era de pedir cosas a nadie. Conocía muy bien el carácter del muchacho, quien seguramente empezaba a sentirse inquieto al estar tanto tiempo en la base sin ser delegado a alguna función.

-Muy bien, lo apruebo. Ve a cenar y descansa, mañana te quiero a primera hora en mi oficina para darte los detalles.

Kylo Ren hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, ostentando esa chispa de maldad en sus ojos. Aquello de sentarse a comer con sus compañeros no había sido azar o mera coincidencia, estaba esperando que el bocazas de N'riaj le informara de algo interesante, que le sirviera como excusa para abandonar el Templo Sith.

- _Así que... lamentablemente, la nave que viajará a Gamorr se perderá en el camino, desapareciendo sus tripulantes. Hay un lugar al que debo ir con más urgencia._

_.


	12. 11: Encuentro

Capítulo Undécimo; Encuentro.

 _Saludos amigos! Ante todo una disculpa por la tardanza, el mes de Marzo fue bastante pesado pero prueba superada. Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo y apoyar este fic. Disfruten!_

* * *

\- Preparando secuencia de despegue.

Aquella frase sonó como dulce a los oídos de Kylo Ren, mientras la nave encomendada a una importante misión hacia _Gamorr_ se elevaba por los aires. Un cosquilleo creciente de exitación recorría su cuerpo al ver que la embarcación se alejaba poco a poco de la guarida Sith, para abrirse camino en el espacio exterior.

Al fin, sus planes de venganza se concretarían... por fin podría ser libre de la sofocante y aberrante luz que trataba con desespero quedarse en su corazón. El joven contaba los minutos hasta llegado el momento en que tomaría la oportunidad de hacer alguna escaramuza para librarse de la misión y dirigirse a _Lucem_ para buscar a Rey. No había dormido en toda la noche pensando en cual sería la estrategia adecuada para burlar a la base Sith y hacer lo que se había propuesto. Nadie se lo imperdiría.

Ni siquiera Snoke.

 _\- Esta es mi batalla. Son mis reglas. A nadie mas que a mí le incumbe._

La embarcación se adentró en las entrañas de la masa oscura del universo, siguiendo el plan de vuelo que los llevaría al lejano planeta habitado por aquellas extrañas criaturas, parecidas a cerdos humanoides. Kylo Ren se paseaba por los puestos de mando, con las manos cruzadas por la espalda, "verificando" que todos los soldados bajo su mando cumplieran con sus tareas asignadas, pero la chispa de la impaciencia picaba en el corazón del líder Ren.

Y la función comenzó.

-¡Señor!- Unos veinte minutos de salir del área de las Regiones Desconocidas, un stormthrooper se acercó al muchacho con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz. Éste hizo un saludo marcial.

-Informe soldado- Contestó la voz distorcionada de Kylo Ren bajo el casco.

-Los pilotos informan que el radar muestra un campo de asteroides que esta bloqueando el camino hacia _Gamorr_ , en el cuadrante 4a-27. El viaje sufrirá un retraso de media hora debido a que se tendrá que bordear las rocas para evitar peligro.

Kylo no dijo nada, sólo quedó de allí de pie pensativo. Ésta seguramente era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. El joven aprendiz se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cabina en donde estaban los pilotos.

Un "¡Señor!" muy solemne se escuchó al ver ambos hombres que su superior había ingresado a la habitación.

-Que es lo que pasa- Exclamó al entrar con cierta severidad.

-Señor Ren el camino hacia _Gamorr_ esta obstaculizado por un campo de asteroides, cuya extensión es de diez kilómetros y se desplaza con lentitud de cinco metros por hora hacia el sureste- Contestó el capitán que pilotaba la nave, desplegando el holograma del plan de vuelo. Éste se expandió por todo el cuarto.

-Si bordeamos el campo de asteroides nos retrasaremos aproximadamente hora y quince minutos señor- Siguió el primer oficial con la explicación.

Ren miraba fijo a los pequeños puntos perlados que simulaban planetas en el mapa holográfico, mientras sus labios por debajo del casco sonreían con malicia.

-No. Oficial llévenos a Gamorr lo más pronto posible. Nada de restrasos. Necesito terminar con éste asunto y regresar cuanto antes al Templo Sith para recibir directrices sobre otra importante misión- Exclamó Kylo, moviéndo la cabeza hacia el piloto, como si le mirara a los ojos.

Ambos soldados se miraron preocupados, pues atravezar el campo representaba algún grado de peligro.

-Me niego a creer...- Comenzó a decir el Jedi Oscuro, aún sosteniendo la mirada hacia el aviador, -Que la incompetencia se haya colado en las filas de la Primera Orden. ¿Es acaso tan díficil obedecer a éste pedido?

-¡No mi señor!- Respondieron ambos como buenos soldados. El co piloto presionó el botón del comunicador interno de la nave.

 _-Oficial Tallum comunicándose a tripulantes-_ La voz del stormthrooper se regó por la embarcación, _-Dentro de aproximadamente diez minutos y cinco segundos, estaremos atravezando un campo de asteroides. Le sugerimos a la tripulación ubicarse en sus asientos y utilizar cinturones de emergencia. Repito, dentro de diez minutos cruzaremos un campo de asteroides. Atenerse a las indicaciones de seguridad._

-Mantenga curso- Exclamó el líder de los Caballeros Ren, caminando hacia la puerta de la cabina.

El rostro de aquella odiada rival se hacía cada vez más vívido en su retorcida mente. A diferencia de haberse encontrado cara a cara con su padre, ésta prueba era mucho más fácil. Rey, una total desconocida, no significaba absolutamente nada para él. Una mujer cualquiera, la cual podía matar a frialdad sin sentimiento alguno. Si había sido capaz de asesinar a su propio progenitor, destajar a una inmunda chatarrera era pan comido.

El caballero de ropaje oscuro, como todos los demás tripulantes de la nave, tomó asiento tranquilamente en una silla cerca de una ventana, ajustando su cinturón de seguridad. A diferencia de los otros, una loca y peligrosa idea flotaba en su mente en ese momento. Jamás había intentado tal cosa, pero se sentía demasiado seguro de sí mismo como para fallar. La _Fuerza_ era fuerte en él, lo sabía. Por ello, cuando la embarcación se adentró al campo de asteroides, sus ojos negros calculaban con gran concentración cual de aquellos trozos de roca movería utilizando sus poderes, para usarlo como proyectil y golpear la nave. Que su transporte sufiera un "accidente" era la perfecta coartada para su escape.

Encontrado el asteroide, a unos quinientos metros adelante de ellos, cerró los ojos. Sus sentidos se relajaron. No pensaba en nada más que aquel trozo de piedra maciza. Sintió su sequedad, palpó su superficie. Lo tocó con su mente. Sentía la _Fuerza_ , esa fuente de vida y poder, correr por su sangre y agudizar sus sentidos, llevándolo a un estado extra sensorial. Podía sentir sobre su cabeza cada gramo de peso del pedazo de roca, era una gran carga. Sí, pesado. Más que cualquier otra cosa que había hecho mover antes. La presión sobre su pecho le asfixiaba, pero mantuvo la calma y relajación, a pesar de que sentía el fluido rojo que se escurría por una de sus fosas nasales bajo el casco, debido al gran esfuerzo que realizaba. Esperó. Tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras los dedos de su mano derecha se movían suavemente en forma horizontal, tan sutilmente que apenas los levantó.

El sonido de un terrible choque, una estrepitosa sacudida y la alarma de grave daño en la nave comenzó a sonar, aturdiendo los oídos.

Y entonces los ojos negros de maldad volvieron a abrirse al mundo.

-¡Nos han dado! ¡Cómo es posible!- El capitán gritaba histérico a su co piloto, mientras aún trataba de mantener los nervios revestidos de acero y una concentración que poco a poco se desvanecía, para guiar el artefacto entre los traicioneros restos de piedra y minerales que todavía flotaban frente a ellos.

La tripulación se impacientaba más y más, mientras la sirena chirriaba "PELIGRO" y una inquietante luz roja parpadeaba frente a la puerta de la cabina de la nave. Pronto, el espeso humo que inundó el navío espacial les anunció que ocurría un incendio. Kylo se puso de pie dirigiéndose al lugar de donde ardía el fuego, seguido de algunos de sus subordinados, sujetándose fuerte de las paredes debido a que el transporte realizaba movimientos algo bruscos, mientras evadia los asteroirdes. Las llamas consumían el cuarto de máquinas; los conductos eléctricos comenzaban a verse afectados.

Los stormthroopers que habían acompañado a Kylo Ren rápidamente se pusieron en marcha para apagar el fuego con extinguidores, pero las chispas que salían del cableado eléctrico suponían un enorme peligro, puesto que las brasas calcinaron la gomina protectora de los cables y éstos se encontraban desnudos, dispersando centelleantes descargas por todos lados. Uno de los soldados trató de acercarse al reactor, para desactivarle, pero uno de los rayos lo alcanzó, electrocutándolo, causándole una muerte instantánea.

-Sellen esta habitación- Ordenó Kylo Ren, -Comienzen inmediatamente a preparar todo para una... !- La fuerte sacudida que siguió no dejó que el joven continuara dándo sus órdenes, ya que todos cayeron al suelo debido a la explosión. Seguramente otro asteroide había golpeado la nave.

-¡Verifiquen los daños ya!- Exclamó el líder poniéndose en pie y caminando rápidamente a la cabina. Era un hecho que la primera explosión causada por él había desecho la concentración de los pilotos y puesto nerviosos, por lo que estaba tácito y sobre entendido que pedirían ayuda a la base Sith. Kylo Ren abrió la puerta de la cabina y la cerró tras sí, justo en el momento en que el co piloto tomaba el comunicador y escribía la frecuencia de las _Regiones Desconocidas_ en la pequeña mini pantalla.

Como la luz roja del sol de ocaso, la espada del Caballero Ren refulgió, cercenando sin piedad la cabeza del co piloto, que cayó rodando en los pies de su compañero, pesada como un mango demasiado maduro que cae de un árbol al suelo.

-¡ARGH! Se-Señor Ren ¡¿Por-por...- Comenzó a balbucear el piloto aterrado, recibiendo sólo la cruel respuesta del sable de luz del Oscuro, que se enterró en su pecho con rapidez. Luego de unos segundos, Kylo Ren la sacó de su cuerpo y el soldado cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando con horror y confusión a su líder, mientras caía de lleno al piso ensangrentado, muriendo.

El asesino destruyó el comunicador y la computadora central, para salir de la habitación con premura, guardando su sable y sellando la puerta. Sin pilotaje, la nave se ladeó a un lado, iendose a pique poco a poco, por lo que otras dos explosiones siguieron. Algunos soldados se acercaron con desesperación al joven Ren.

-¡Qué sucede mi señor!? ¿Los pilotos?! ¡Qué pasa con la nave!

-Los pilotos están muertos- Contestó fríamente, -¿Cuántos soldados se encontraban en la nave?

-Una cuadrilla de cincuenta mi señor. Pero ya tenemos diescinueve bajas y veintitres heridos- Contestó uno

-¿Evacuación?

-No Señor, esperamos a sus órdenes- Dijo otro con nerviosismo, puesto que no resistirían mucho tiempo más.

Kylo Ren volvió a quedarse en silencio. Caminó rápidamente al hangar donde se encontraban tres naves más pequeñas color negro para evacuación.

-Esperando sus órdenes Señor- Volvió a decir uno de los soldados con temor.

-Entrégueme su arma.

Aquella petición tan extraña de su líder hizo que ambos hombres se miraran con confusión. Pero obediente al mandato, el stormthrooper le entregó su pistola láser a Kylo Ren. Éste, sin decir una palabra, se volteó y caminó hacia una de las naves; mientras se dirigía allí, le disparó a la palanca que abría manualmente las compuertas de salida, por que una poderosa ráfaga de aire entró violentamente y arrastró con fuerza a algunos soldados hacia el espacio profundo. Hubieron gritos y quejas, mientras los stormthroopers miraban con aterradora confusión las acciones de su dirigente. Al bajar el puente de abordaje de una de las naves, el Jedi Oscuro comenzó a abordar, ignorando los llamados de sus subordinados quienes preguntaban a los gritos qué estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡Nos está abandonando! ¡Traición!- Vociferó uno, mientras levantaba su arma y empezaba a disparar a la nave de escape en donde Kylo Ren ya se encontraba sentado en la cabina y cuya escotilla de entrada se estaba cerrando. El artefacto se encendió, flotando a unos metros del suelo y apuntando hacia la puerta del hangar en donde estaban los soldados disparando. Sin piedad, el aprendiz apunto el láser de la nave a los stormthroopers, causando una severa explosión y un montón de muertos.

Las brasas consumían rápidamente la embarcación, por lo que Kylo condujo la pequeña nave hacia afuera, justo a tiempo antes de que una última combustión carbonizara el navío y a los desafortunados stormthroopers que estaban en ella.

Así fue como el implacable fuego cegó la vida de muchos, en tan sólo un instante.

Mientras tanto, el victimario, se sumergía más y más en el pozo de la oscuridad. Antes de dirigirse a su destino, el joven destruyó el comunicador y la caja negra de la nave, artefacto que registraba el plan de vuelo y contenía un sensor que le conectaba con la base en el Templo Sith. Quería pasar totalmente desapercibido, sin que nadie en las Regiones Desconocidas interviniese con su plan. A pesar de haber masacrado sin piedad a inocentes ajenos a su capricho de venganza, el duro corazón de Kylo Ren seguía inamovible. Como si las vidas de aquellos soldados le parecieran poca cosa. El joven conducía la nave entre los asteroides con tranquilidad, alejándose de la mancha oscura que había dejado la embarcación destruída. Otra vez ese insano cosquilleo de excitación se coló en su alma, mientras una sonrisa demoníaca se dibujaba en sus labios, pensando en las miles de formas en que podría asesinar a su rival. La imagen del rostro de Rey bañado de lágrimas, suplicando por piedad, se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Ren.

Dos horas y doce minutos pasaron luego del infame genocidio. Kylo Ren viajaba hacia el sector meridional de la galaxia, en donde se encontraba _Lucem_. Las coordenadas las sabía de memoria, pues las había aprendido de manera casi obsesiva. Jamás las olvidaría. Pronto, el planeta, una esfera azul, se divisó en el radar, más adelante. Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse más; a cinco minutos de entrar a la atmósfera, activó el sistema espía de la nave y ésta quedó invisible e imperceptible a radares.

Luego presionó algunos botones verdes que estaban arriba de su cabeza, encendiendo el radar de calor. Según había investigado, _Lucem_ era un planeta deshabitado, a excepción de grandes criaturas marinas que vivían el los vastos océanos que cubrían la superficie del planeta. El sensor de calor le ayudaría a hallar más rápidamente a Rey.

Habiendo atravesado la atmósfera e ingresado al planeta, el joven comenzó a sobre volar las aguas, que eran de un puro azul. De cuando en cuando, podía ver islas dispersadas, que parecían aglomerarse en una región occidental de Lucem. Seguramente Rey y Luke Skywalker se encontraban en aquel sitio, puesto que las demás áreas estaban cubiertas de agua, por lo que se dirigió allí, pasando arriba de los trozos de tierra aleatorios que se encontraba. Pasó un rato y el radar no daba indicios de alguna actividad, cuando de pronto hizo un ruido. El joven hecho un vistazo y en la pantalla apareció un punto rojo, que iba aumentando de tamaño conforme se acercaba. Kylo Ren bajó de altura, aproximándose más y más: sí, se trataba de un humano. Al llegar arriba de la isleta, pudo divisar una pequeña cabaña, una nave de menor tamaño que la suya estacionada detrás de la casa y algunos arbustos de vegetales más abajo, como una hortaliza casera.

Kylo se quedó un rato observando, por encima de la casa en su nave camuflada, cuando divisó una cabeza castaña que salía de la edificación, seguida de un androide con forma redonda.

La nave de la Primera Orden comenzó a descender lentamente, aterrizando en silencio en un extremo de la isla.

 _-Con que la ratita está sola en casa. Al fin te encontré._


	13. 12: Luz y Oscuridad

_A pesar de ser el protagonista de éste drama, Kylo Ren no es el único con sentimientos encontrados. Porque, mientras corra sangre humana por tus venas, tu corazón tendrá que luchar en algún momento con la oscuridad. Disfruten! Gracias por sus opiniones, leerlas me ayudan mucho :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo Duodécimo: "Luz y Oscuridad"**

 **-** _ **"Sientes compasión por ella... No es la fortaleza de esa chica lo que te está haciendo fallar...Es tu propia debilidad"-**_

¿Su propia debilidad?

Pues nada de eso quedaba ahora. No con esas crecientes y enfermizas ganas de asesinar que sentía; sus vengativos ojos negros rogaban por sangre, sus oídos por escuchar gritos y súplicas... su espada por destazar y cortar. Era la primera vez en todo su entrenamiento Sith en que verdaderamente sentía el deseo de matar por placer. Sí, su haber estaba manchado de asesinatos y torturas, había cegado la vida de muchos, pero ésto se sentía diferente. Parecido a la exitación de realizar algo prohibido, de romper un tabú... era la primera vez que la oscuridad de su corazón lograba dominarlo por completo.

Kylo bajó de la nave luego de estacionarla al occidente de la isla, en un sitio algo más apartado de la colina en donde estaba la casa provisoria de Rey y Luke, su antiguo mentor y tío materno. El aprendiz oscuro se quitó el casco y lo dejó en su asiento, cerrando la ventanilla de piloto. La brisa de Lucem empezó a mecer suavemente sus sedosos cabellos negros, mientras caminaba con un gesto demonizado en el rostro, una mueca que se hacía inconscientemente mientras pensaba en todas las cosas atroces que deseaba hacerle a Rey.

Era como si el mismísimo **Lado Oscuro** hubiese encarnado en una persona.

_.

-¡Oh que hace bastante calor hoy!- Ajena por un momento a lo que sucedía, una jovencita bajaba la parte este de la colina cargando una cubeta vacía, seguida de un pequeño droide de aspecto simpático, como lo es una pelota de juegos. Éste hizo un ruido peculiar, como si concordara con lo que había dicho su joven amiga.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-BB-8 Preparemos el almuerzo mientras llegan Chewie y el Maestro Luke. Me parece que las patatas del huerto están listas para cosechar y hay algo de pan instantáneo en la despensa- Exclamó, bajando las escalinatas que habían construido para llegar a la playa, - Así que haré una crema de patatas con queso. Bueno, si es que el Maestro consigue comprar. Pero creo que antes me daré un chapuzón que este sol tan caliente está insoportable- Y al llegar al último escalón se quitó las sandalias que llevaba puestas, dejando la cubeta en la arena y acercándose al agua.

Rey dio un respiro profundo, mirando con detenimiento el horizonte, perdida en sus pensamientos. El gran mar se abría frente a la muchacha como un enorme cristal azul y tranquilo. Confinada a vivir en un desértico planeta como _Yakku_ por años, la jovencita no conocía el océano como tal. Nunca había estado en una playa, ni estanques o ríos, por lo que observar aquella gran masa de agua era una de sus actividades favoritas, mientras no estaba entrenando. Era relajante y podía divagar en sus pensamientos, como pasar tiempo consigo misma. Sentir el agua en sus pies era reconfortante y siempre que tenía la oportunidad gustaba de nadar un poco. Era un excelente ejercicio, además de que la frescura del líquido le reconfortaba y aliviaba de los días calurosos, en los que involuntariamente recordaba el planeta en donde había sido esclava.

Su pequeño acompañante hizo otro sonido alegre y la joven volvió de su ensimismamiento. Lo miró sonriendo nuevamente y se quitó la túnica que llevaba, doblándola y dejándola a un lado para que no se mojara, quedando en ropa interior. Su cabello y espeso cabello castaño estaba suelto, llegándole a los hombros. La muchacha se zambullió en el agua y comenzó a nadar bajo ella, como toda una experta, una real sirena. A Rey le gustaba observar la vida marina, aquellos peces de apariencia extraña y colores vivos, los corales y plantas que crecían debajo del agua les parecían fascinantes. La joven salió a la superficie para tomar aire. BB-8 la miraba desde la orilla tranquilamente, deseoso pero incapaz de ir a acompañar a su dueña a tomar su baño.

El corto remojón de Rey sólo duro unos minutos, pues estaba planeando tener la comida lista antes que su tutor y su acompañante llegaran de hacer unas compras de víveres y piezas para seguir reparando la nave que estaba estacionada detrás de la casa. No le parecía muy segura la idea de que su Maestro saliera del planeta, ya que era perseguido por la Primera Orden, pero él había insistido en ir y que ella se quedara.

 _ **-"Siento una extraña fluctuación en la Fuerza ésta mañana."**_

Esa fue la frase que le había dicho al momento que tomaban el desayuno, unas horas más temprano. Rey no había entendido muy bien el porqué y no había tampoco preguntado de qué se trataba, pero la verdad aquello le había despertado curiosidad. ¿Acaso algo malo sucedería si salía de Lucem? Rey sospechaba que su Maestro estaba preocupado por ella y por eso había él tomado el turno de ir a comprar víveres en el planeta vecino, ya que el único alimento que producía Lucem eran los mariscos. Aquellos días de entrenamiento con Luke Skywalker habían sido intensos, su conocimiento de la Fuerza con certeza había aumentado y su manejo del sable también. Luke le enseñaba cosas interesantes sobre el universo; sobre cómo éste tiene un efecto sobre toda la vida de la galaxia y en ella misma. Rey aprendía a controlar sus emociones y mantenerse limpia de pensamientos tóxicos que podrían hacerle daño y llevarla a caminar por el auto destructivo y escabrozo Lado Oscuro.

 _-El Lado Oscuro..._

Se dijo así misma, meditando, al momento en que salía del agua y sus torneadas piernas se doblaban para inclinarse y tomar su túnica. Volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte y sus ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad del mar, allá en el fondo, en ese punto en donde el cielo parecía tocar el agua.

Entonces volvió a recordarlo. Cada vez que pensaba sobre el Lado Oscuro, pensaba en _**Kylo Ren**_.

A pesar de que había transcurrido mes y medio de la muerte de Han Solo, su Maestro muy pocas veces le había mencionado, pero la joven pudo notar cómo sufría por la muerte de su amigo. A ella también le dolía... por un momento albergó la esperanza y vio en aquel díscolo hombre el padre que siempre había soñado con tener; la famila con la que fantaseaba en las solitarias y largas noches que pasó en _Yakku_. Pero Kylo Ren, ese servidor del Lado Oscuro había destruído cruelmente esa ilusión. En el momento de su pelea con él, en un fugaz instante sintió gran repugnacia y odio. Teniendo un padre, alguien que se preocupara por él... ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya asesinado tan fríamente? ¿Porqué alguien que lo tenía todo... todo por lo que ella deseaba tener, lo había lanzado así a la basura?

Simplemente no lo entendía.

Aunque, luego de ese encuentro con el sobrino de su Maestro en la _Starkiller_ , cuando él la secuestró, comenzó a experimentar extraños sueños. Visiones parecidas a la que tuvo cuando tocó el sable de Luke Skywalker por primera vez. Pero en éstas podía ver retazos de guerras pasadas, entre el _Imperio_ y la _Rebelión_ , imágenes de muertes... y un niño. Rey tenía la corazonada de que ese pequeño le parecía familiar. No estaba segura del significado de esos sueños, pero trató de ignorarlos y concentrarse en su entrenamiento. No mencionó nada a su Maestro Luke, pensando que sería algo pasajero; sentía que no debía importunarlo, luego de sentirlo triste por la muerte de su cuñado y mejor amigo.

Rey se puso el traje de tela marrón, que no tenía mangas y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la rodilla. La cubeta que había llevado consigo la llenó con agua que usaría para lavar los trastos. La joven seguía pensativa. Comenzó a subir las escalinatas hacia la casa, aún sumida en sus pensamientos. Tenía muchas dudas respecto a lo sucedido en la familia _Skywalker_ , cosas que muy poco había hablado con su Maestro y de las cuales no estaba segura si algún día las llegaría a hablar con él. Pero sabía lo suficiente para preguntarse ¿Cómo es que una familia en donde la _Fuerza_ se manifestaba tan claramente... éste marcada por la tragedia? Y la muerte de Han Solo a manos de su propio hijo se reprodujo nuevamente en su cabeza. Ciertamente el corazón humano es engañoso. Por eso debía entrenar y ser fuerte, aprender a controlar sus emociones y dar lo mejor de sí para acabar con el sufrimiento en la galaxia. Era su sincero deseo pagarles bien a quienes le habían acogido y dado un futuro. Su Maestro Luke, sus nuevos amigos Finn y Poe, el cariñoso Chewie, la General Leia y los miembros de la familia rebelde.

-Pero porqué...- Se decía así misma, ya al estar arriba, -¿Porqué... _Ben_... porqué mataste a tu propio padre?- Exclamó, sintiendo un raro pero poderoso escalofrío que la embargó de pronto.

 **\- Por la misma razón que te mataré a tí.**

La joven parpadeó fuerte. Esa voz hizo que Rey se estremeciera.

BB-8 comenzó a chirriar y hacer ruidos como si estuviese espantado. Lentamente, la castaña levantó la cabeza y le vio. Como si lo hubiese invocado, Kylo Ren, su archi rival, estaba sentado en una de las sillas que estaban afuera de la casa, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y las manos juntas con los dedos entrelazados a la altura de su nariz, por lo que sólo podía ver sus ojos.

Odio.

Eso era lo que Rey veía en esos ojos negros, encendidos de furia contenida. Cuando le vio en la Starkiller, lucía diferente. Un monstruo, pero que guardaba una máscara de inseguridad. Pero ahora, lo que tenía frente a ella no era precisamente eso... era la mirada de alguien que estaba _**poseído**_.

_.

-Está desecha mi Señor. Sólo quedan pedazos de metal esparcidos y cuerpos carbonizados en éste sitio. Los pilotos tomaron una mala decisión al querer atravezar este campo... aunque no lo entiendo, se supone que eran soldados experimentados- Informaba por videollamada el General Hux a su superior, el líder Snoke, quien lo había enviado a investigar qué había sucedido con la nave que se suponía debía llegar hacía casi tres horas a Gamorr. Cuando vieron el tiempo pasar y notaron que no había comunicación alguna con la cuadrilla, comenzaron a indagar, hasta que dieron con sólo los restos de la nave destruída, que se había hecho añidos por culpa de los viles asteroides.

Algo que inquietaba a Snoke era que a pesar de que intentaba comunicarse telepáticamente con Kylo Ren, no podía. Era como si el muchacho se hubiese esfumado en el aire. No estaba seguro de que estuviese muerto, aunque era una posibilidad, pero algo le decía que no era así.

-Quiero que escanees y escrudiñes cada resto que se encuentre cerca del sitio- Le indicó Snoke a su subordinado, -Busquen cualquier pista que ayude a ubicar a Kylo Ren.

El pelirrojo general asintió con la cabeza y terminó la transmisión.

 _-Ayer cuando me pidió liderizar la misión... lo noté algo extraño y un poco ansioso..._

El poderoso Sith se levantó de su silla con las manos cruzadas por la espalda, mirando por la ventana, pensativo. Entonces tomó otra vez el comunicador y ésta vez llamó a la base en _Eriadu_ , donde se encontraba su compañero _Darth Pziedus_ y sus estudiantes.

_.

Rey tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando de recobrarse de la impresión. La joven apretó los puños y miró desafiante a su rival, aunque en el fondo la mirada oscura de Ren le asustaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- Exclamó, mostrando su habitual firmeza. Tantos años en soledad, moldearon su carácter con una capa de dureza.

Kylo Ren no contestó nada, sino que se puso de pie, aún mirándola fijamente.

-¿No escuchaste?- Inquirió Rey, temeraria, a pesar de que sus pensamientos estaban centrados en su sable de luz que estaba dentro de la casa, -¡¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?!- Y dejó la cubeta de agua en la hierba.

El Caballero Ren alzó su mano y con rapidez desmesurada, atrajo a Rey ante él con ayuda de la _Fuerza_. La joven no podía moverse, sintiéndose aprisionada por aquel poder invisible. Los ojos negros de su enemigo la miraban con una insana satisfacción, algo que acrecentó el miedo dentro de ella. ¿Qué le había pasado? No lo recordaba tan sombrío a como estaba ese momento. Entonces, ahora de cerca, Rey pudo ver con más claridad la cicatriz que ella le había dejado en el rostro durante la pelea en la destruída _Starkiller_. La respiración de la chica se volvía entrecortada... música en los oídos de Kylo Ren, quien dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿¡Que ganas con matarme!?

-¡SILENCIO!- Rugió Ren y comenzó a ahorcarla más fuerte, con rabia. Rey intentaba forcejear para zafarse del mortal apretón; sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los oscuros, que expelían pura maldad.

 _-No... aquella vez que lo vi quitarse el casco, no poseía ésta mirada tan siniestra... ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ... Esos ojos me miran pero me atraviezan... No... no soy yo... a quien... arg ... esta mirando... es algo más... Necesito... arg... concentrarme o me va a matar..._

Rey logró invocar la Fuerza y levantando su brazo hizo levitar la cubeta con agua y lanzársela a su agresor, que perdió la concentración y la dejó caer al suelo.

-¡BB-8!- Gritó la chica y como si supiera en qué pensaba su joven dueña, el droide rodó rápidamente a la casa, ubicando el sable de luz de la aprendiz, tomándolo con un pequeño brazo mecánico que le salió del compartimiento que tenía en el centro de su pequeño cuerpo robótico.

Afuera, Rey dió unos pasos atrás, mientras Kylo Ren se limpiaba frenéticamente los ojos debido al agua salada que ella le había lanzado. BB-8 salió de la casa a paso apresurado, iendo a donde estaba Rey y entregándole la preciada espada.

El aprendiz de Sith sacó inmediatamente su arma, aquel sable de luz con forma extraña y lo blandió contra la muchacha, que apenas pudo esquivarlo. Ésta también encendió su espada, bloqueando en el justo momento que Kylo Ren lanzaba otro ataque furioso, que si la hubiese alcanzado, la dejaba partida en dos. Las chispas se dispersaban por todos lados, mientras ambas armas chocaban. El pelinegro atacaba con tal firmeza que Rey trastabillaba al momento en que daba pasos hacia atrás para evitar ser cortada por el implacable Jedi Oscuro. Kylo Ren fue arrinconándola hasta llegar al borde de la loma, en donde la muchacha tuvo que lanzarse a un lado para evitar caer de espaldas, cosa que su enemigo aprovechó y alcanzó a herirla en la pierna derecha.

Rey apretó los dientes y se puso de pie inmediatamente, empuñando su espada, mirando a Kylo con el ceño fruncido firmemente, a pesar de que podía sentir como la sangre corría por su pierna.

 _-¿Porqué... porqué lo noto más violento que antes?-_ Pensaba Rey mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, pensando una estrategia para salvar su vida, _-No veo los ojos confundidos que ví aquella vez... es como si... como si... se estuviera comenzando a rendir del todo ante el Lado Oscuro... Pero no lo entiendo... como es que mi Maestro y su familia sufren por él, ¡Mató a su padre! ¡Debe ser un monstruo! ¡No hay salvación para alguien como él!_

La joven aprendiz ésta vez tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó al ataque con fuerza, haciendo que Kylo Ren diera algunos pasos atrás,

 _-¡No te perdonaré... no te perdonaré que lo hayas matado!_

Rey empezó a sentir que ese rencor que había guardado, salía nuevamente poco a poco de su interior. Allí lo había sepultado, pues era un elemento peligroso y podría ser una piedra de tropiezo en su entrenamiento, pero en ese momento, al ver el rostro del responsable de matar esa ilusión... no podía soportarlo. No lo comprendía. ¡Por que teniéndolo todo le había dado la espalda! ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado a sus padres, su tío, sus amigos, gente que lo amaba... por seguir un camino tan egoísta como lo es el Lado Oscuro? Cada segundo que sus ojos se cruzaban, Rey empezaba a sentirse más y más fastidiada.

Kylo Ren notó aquella pequeña inestabilidad en su contrincante. Por un ínfimo momento notó el aroma de la oscuridad en Rey. El joven esquivaba los golpes, que al principio eran firmes y "profesionales", ahora sólo agitaba la espada por todos lados con rabia, como si fuese una niña sacudiendo un palo. Aprovechando ésto, el joven arremetió contra la chica, haciendo que se le cayera la espada de las manos, para acto seguido, levantar su mano izquierda y empujarla contra la pared de la casa con fuerza. Debido al golpe, la muchacha se abrió una pequeña brecha en la frente y se desmayó.

 _-Pero que grata sorpresa... la esperanza de Luke Skywalker comienza a infectarse de oscuridad...-_ Se dijo así mismo Kylo, aproximándose a la joven colapsada.

BB-8, quien estaba a un lado horrorizado por la pelea, se acercó inmediatamente a la chica desmayada.

-A un lado.

Ren vio que el robot se había interpuesto entre ambos, y con un pulso de Fuerza, también lo lanzó colina abajo, con brusquedad. Entonces se acercó a Rey, cuya frente estaba ensangrentada. Luego de recoger el sable de la chica, la cargó en sus brazos para dirigirse a la nave, en donde llevaría a su víctima a algún sitio seguro, en donde sin interrupciones de nadie, recibiría su inminente castigo.

Porque la venganza es un plato frío que se come lentamente... para disfrutarlo.

_.


	14. 13: Vidas Cruzadas

_Saludos amigos! Nuevo cap, nuevas emociones. Como siempre, mil mil gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra mucho que os guste la manera en que voy desarrollando a este genial personaje (me encanta! se nota no?) Y bueno, he recibido comentarios diciendo que mi versión de Kylo Ren es un tanto mas oscura que otros fics. Puedo decir que yo no veo a Kylo como el clásico #badboy de una novela rosa. Me parece un pj de lo mas psicológico, más profundo (soy fan de la psicología y el estudio de la mente humana) En la película, como a penas estan introduciendo la saga, no se desarrolló del todo a Kylo Ren por obvias razones. Pero si dejan algunos hints o pistas de como mas o menos anda la cabeza de este hombrecito. Y en lo que a mi respecta, Kylo tiene algunos síntomas que entran dentro del especto del **Trastorno Límite de la Personalidad**. No, no esta loco, sólo es alguien muy humano, que a sufrido terriblemente por el pasado y lo oculta bajo la imagen de alguien malvado. Disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo Decimotercero: Vidas Cruzadas.**

-Kylo Ren ha desaparecido.

Aquella frase salió de los casi inexistentes labios de Snoke con cierto tono extraño que ambos jóvenes aprendices no pudieron identificar. Al menos así lo sintió Xinia Ren, mientras el Supremo Líder les contaba las últimas noticias que involucraban al cabeza de los Caballeros de Ren.

Xinia miraba con confusión la pantalla en donde estaba la cara de Snoke, en aquella sala, dentro de la base Sith que se encontraba en Eriadu.

-¿Un accidente? ¿Que la nave explotó?¿Cómo que desapareció? ¿Y no se ha comunicado con nadie?

Las preguntas se agolpaban dolorosamente en la cabeza de la peliblanca, al recibir las primicias.

-¿Acaso... habrá muerto?

Sorpresivamente, esa posibilidad hizo que algo muy dentro de ella se estremeciera.

-No... no puede haber muerto...

-Maestro, ¿Aún no encuentran su cadáver en medio de los restos?- Preguntó N'riaj con un gesto gélido en la cara.

Xinia miró a su compañero con cierto recelo. Sabía que el chico arkaniano era muy competitivo y el que desapareciera o muriera Kylo Ren, lo único que haría sería limpiarle el camino para ser líder. Sabía que debajo de ese rostro frío se escondía un sentimiento de satisfacción.

-No. La cuadrilla del General Hux está buscando minusciosamente alguna cosa que nos aclare el qué sucedió en ese lugar- Contestó Snoke.

Darth Pziedus miró con cierta severidad a N'riaj, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que es lo que rondaba por la cabeza del muchacho.

-Ayer...- Continuó diciendo Snoke, -Noté a Kylo un poco extraño. No se si es mi imaginación pero igual quería hablar con ustedes de antemano. Todos sabemos que ese muchacho es bastante parco en palabras y no es de los que busca compañía para entablar conversaciones, es bastante solitario- A este punto el Sith inconscientemente se erguió más en la silla en donde estaba y entrelazó los dedos, -Pero pude ver que comió junto a ustedes en el almuerzo.

Ambos aprendices asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Les mencionó algo?

Xinia movió los labios para contestar, no obstante, la lengua de su compañero arkaniano fue más rápida.

-No dijo casi nada. Solo escuchaba la conversación en silencio. Que yo recuerde, sólo preguntó que quien sería el que comandaría la cuadrilla a Gamorr y eso sólo porque yo lo mencioné.

La joven aprendiz de Sith miró a su compañero que hablaba, encogiéndose de hombros. Era verdad. En ese momento en que Kylo habló, ella pudo notar cierto oscuro interés en aquella misión en Gamorr. Como que si nada de lo que N'riaj y ella hablaban le interesara... sólo aquel pequeño detalle. Por un momento ella pudo notar un algo en sus ojos negros. Pero al parecer el muchacho arkaniano no.

¿Intuición femenina quizá?

Snoke notó aquella pequeña tribulación en Xinia.

-Ya veo, exclamó mirándola a los ojos, para luego voltear a Darth Pziedus, -Dentro de algunas horas, el General Hux me dará un informe final sobre lo que ocurrió. Si recuerdan algo o su compañero se llega a contactar con ustedes, se los agradeceré. Los mantendré informados. Por ahora me despido.

El rostro del Sith desapareció de la pantalla, terminando con la videollamada.

-No creo que ese muchacho esté muerto... - Comenzó a decir Darth Pziedus poniéndose en pie, -Seguro a sobrevivido.

N'riaj no dijo nada más y se dirigió a su habitación. Ambos dejaron a Xinia sola en la sala de estar, pensativa. La joven miraba por la enorme ventana en donde se apreciaba la vida nocturna de Eriadu, con sus grandes edificaciones de granito y las luces tintileantes que brillaban desde lejos.

Los ojos vetados de la hermosa nooriana parecían perdidos en la profundidad de la oscuridad que tenía enfrente, como si su mente se teletransportara a otro lugar. En su mente se coló la imagen de Kylo Ren asesinando a Narloch el herglic, en aquella misión simulada.

Parpadeó.

Su pecho se apretó de angustia. Ella admiraba mucho a su líder, pero conocía bien los riesgos del puesto en el que estaban, el camino que habían elegido. Eran soldados, y los soldados encaran a la muerte muchísimas veces, el que muriera uno de ellos súbitamente era hasta cierta forma algo esperado y entendible, pues a pesar de que estaba convencida de que el **Lado Oscuro** era el segmento más poderoso de la Fuerza, debía aceptar que el **Lado Luminoso** también contaba con personajes muy fuertes. Sin embargo, notaba con cierto miedo que el pensar en que Kylo Ren estuviese muerto le causaba más congoja y dolor que el imaginar que otro de sus compañeros cayese en batalla.

 **-"El apego es uno de los caminos fáciles hacia el Lado de la Luz..."**

Xinia recordó aquellas palabras dichas por su maestro Pziedus, hace mucho tiempo cuando inició su entrenamiento.

-¿Porqué... porqué me pasa ésto..?

_.

Mientras tanto en el templo Akaya, base de los Sith, el Líder Supremo se levantó de su asiento, cruzando los brazos y ubicándolos en su espalda, mientras sus pensamientos se alejaban de aquel sitio, adentrándose en las profundidades de su mente. Al ver a los ojos de Xinia durante la videollamada, pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Snoke había sido el mentor de Kylo Ren por dieciseis años, lo conocía demasiado bien. El Sith recordaba como si fuese ayer la primera vez que se encontró con Ben Solo, cuando éste era sólo un jovencito de trece años, pero con el corazón tan lleno de dolor y rencor como el de un adulto que ha bebido de la amargura de la vida. El peso que Ben cargaba en el alma fue la clave de su conversión al **Lado Oscuro**.

Snoke tenía total conocimiento de la temeridad de Kylo Ren. El nieto de Darth Vader era sumamente fuerte y poseía grandes habilidades como digno heredero de los Skywalkers. Su manejo de la Fuerza era excepcional, aunque debía seguir puliéndose con educación Sith. También era un joven díscolo y atrevido; persistente y terco, rasgos que seguramente había heredado de sus padres. Pero su lealtad hacia la misión de los Sith había sido comprobada una y otra vez... pero algo recién... quizá había empañado ese compromiso. Desde su regreso de la StarKiller, desde su encuentro con aquella chica chatarrera...podía notar claramente cierta ligera inestabilidad en su discípulo.

-Kylo Ren... casi puedo asegurar que no estás muerto. Has ido a buscarla.

_.

El silencio sepulcral reinaba en la cabina de la pequeña nave de escape, mientras se adentraba a la oscuridad del espacio sideral, pero era interrumpido de cuando en cuando por un molesto "beep" que empezó a sonar hacía unos treinta segundos.

El pelinegro se apresuró a dejar la embarcación en piloto automático y se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia la escotilla de entrada de la nave que por supuesto estaba cerrada. Alrededor habían ventanillas, por lo que el joven se asomó con cuidado y vio una pequeña figura robótica pegada al armazón de la nave. Buscó entre sus pertenencias y encontró mascarillas de oxígeno, tomando una para su infortunada víctima, que estaba desmayada sobre la silla del copiloto, con la frente Ren le instaló la mascarilla a Rey y luego se puso él una. Por unos instantes se quedó mirando la figura de la muchacha inconsciente, aprisionada con sogas y cinturones a aquella silla. Si... disfrutaría mucho el verla sufrir lentamente.

Nuevamente volvió a ponerse al lado de la ventanilla donde había visto al pequeño droide y deslizando la gruesa capa de vidrio, abrió el orificio y una fuerte ventizca se produjo al instante. Rapidamente, utilizando sus habilidades con la Fuerza, movió su mano hacia atrás, como un pescador que recoge con firmeza una caña y la criaturita robótica entró en la nave de un tirón. Volvió a cerrar la ventanilla e inmediatamente sacó su espada roja poniéndola peligrosamente cerca del droide naranja y blanco. Éste comenzó a temblar de terror y a hacer chillidos espantado.

Kylo Ren frunció el ceño.

-Y que ganas con seguirnos, si puedo destruirte en menos de un segundo.

BB-8 se revolvía asustado, pero miró hacia atrás, a donde estaba Rey recostada. Ren se quitó la mascarilla y carraspeó. Levantó el sable para partir en pedazos al molesto robot, pero se le cruzó una idea y el arma implacable que amenazaba al droide fue perdiendo altura para sorpresa de éste.

-No, aún no te mataré. Vas a servirme de mapa.

BB-8 lo miró confundido.

-Pero algún sistema de rastreo tienes. Si llegaras a comunicarte con Luke Skywalker- Y Kylo Ren apretó los dientes de rabia, -Te juro que ahora mismo la destazo- Y apuntó hacia la indefensa chica castaña quien aún no recobraba el conocimiento.

El robot otra vez comenzó a temblar asustado y a hacer pequeños ruidillos nerviosos como diciendo: "No, porfavor"

-Bien. Sólo tienes que cooperar. Y ambos vivirán por un tiempo prolongado.

Kylo lo miró con frialdad y lo tomó del suelo. BB-8 temblaba un poco, pero no se atrevió a atacar o inventar alguna cosa contra el aprendiz de Sith, pues temía por la vida de su adorada amiga. El muchacho procedió desactivar al droide quien se apagó y quedó quieto. Como todo un experto, abrió un compartimiento en el cuerpecito de la criaturilla y cortó un cable color azul, para descomponer su sistema de radar y evitar que contactara con el maestro de la chica secuestrada. Volvió a armar todo en su lugar y encender al robot, el cual dejó en el regazo de Rey.

_.

-En dónde... estoy...

Sumida en un sueño profundo debido al fuerte golpe, la mente de Rey divagaba entre sueños y vagos recuerdos de cuando era niña, su entrenamiento con Luke, sus amigos rebeldes y su batalla contra Kylo Ren en la Starkiller.

Entre aquellas memorias, Rey se vio así misma en un bosque. La vegetación era espesa y muy verde, árboles frondosos y brisa fresca. Caminaba en aquel bello paraje, admirando la belleza de la naturaleza, hasta que sintió gotas de lluvia caer en su rostro. Miró hacia el cielo, otrora azul, ahora se notaba grisáceo. Pronto comenzó a llover y la chica buscó refugio debajo de las ramas de lo que parecía un tupido almendro.

La chica se frotaba los brazos por el frío del chubasco, estaba empapada de pie a cabeza. Entonces escuchó sollozos de muy cerca.

-Quién... suena como... un niño...

Rey comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. La voz se escuchaba en los arbustos detrás del árbol en donde estaba, por lo que se asomó allí. Se encontró con un niño, al cual no le ponía más de ocho años. Pelo negro, piel blancuzca. Iba vestido con una playera azul, zapatillas y pantaloncillos café que estaban enlodados, puesto que estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza mojada entre las piernas.

-Oye pequeño...- Le habló la muchacha, -¿Qué haces aquí solo en medio de la lluvia?

-Otra vez...- Susurró el niño arrastrando la voz, sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? Tranquilo, puedes contarme- Y la jovencita se acercó.

-...Otra vez están peleando por mí- Concluyó la frase el niño, -Odio que peleen. Odio escucharlos gritar- Y se echó a llorar otra vez.

Rey sintió un nudo en el corazón al ver la tristeza de aquel infante.

-No llores... - y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabeza, -Todo estará bien.

-No, no lo estará. Lo sé- contestó el niño, aún inclinado.

Rey suspiró. -Pero, ¿De quiénes hablas? ¿Tus padres?

El pequeño asintió moviendo la cabeza.

-Los adultos a veces discuten... no tienes que asustarte- Le dijo ella con ternura, -¿Porqué dices que pelean por tí?

A éste punto el niño pelinegro dejó de temblar. Entonces levantó la cabeza y para horror de Rey, su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices que parecían severas quemaduras. La lluvia y el viento cesaron. Una llamarada de fuego irrumpió repentinamente alrededor de ellos, envolviéndolos en un infierno.

 **-...Porque yo... soy de la Oscuridad-** Respondió el niño,mientras las llamas de fuego rojizo se reflejaban en sus ojos oscuros, con una voz que se escuchaba claramente doble, como si estuviera posesionado por **algo**.

_.

Un grito ahogado rompió el silencio de aquella cabina.

Prendida en sudor, Rey había abierto los ojos abruptamente, debido a aquella pesadilla. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía terriblemente mareada y débil. Entonces se vio amarrada fuertemente a una silla. Su vista estaba algo nublada, pero pudo divisar un artefacto color blanco y naranja que se agitaba en su regazo al verla despierta.

-¿...BB-8?- Balbuceó con dificultad. Parpadeó varias veces y notó que estaba dentro de una nave, viajando por la galaxia, ya que frente a ella se veia el panorama por el parabrisas. A su lado alguien conducía; podía ver sus guantes negros sosteniendo el timón y de cuando en cuando apretando uno que otro botón.

Entonces recordó todo lo ocurrido anteriormente y el dolor de cabeza acrecentó. El miedo comenzó a colarse bajo su piel; respiraba entrecortadamente.

-No... él... me va a matar... me va a matar...

La mano derecha de Kylo Ren se estiró y tomó a BB-8, para ubicarlo sobre una ranura en el tablero de control.

-¡Déjalo!- Empezó a decir Rey, -¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño o...!

Usando la Fuerza, Kylo Ren creó un pulso que hizo que los amarres que retenían a Rey se apretaran más, causándole dolor.

-Te advierto que si intentas hacer una estupidez, como huir o contactarte con alguien- Empezó a decir el aprendiz oscuro, -Haré volar tu cabeza en pedazos- Y con su mano izquierda sacó un dispositivo remoto de un bolsillo de su atuendo. Rey notó que se trataba de un control para hacer detonar una bomba.

-La cinta explosiva que rodea tu cuello explotará en el mismo instante que presione este botón.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de la muchacha. ¿Que había hecho para recibir tal trato y desprecio? Estaba asustada, furiosa y angustiada. ¿Adónde la estaría llevando Ren?

-¿Acaso es tanto su odio hacia mí?- Y posó su mirada en el joven que conducía la nave. Cualquier cosa que intentara, la llevaría a la muerte. Si robaba el control remoto de la bomba, igual sería muy fácil para Kylo Ren accionarla utilizando la Fuerza. No había escapatoria. O moría decapitada por el estallido o se sometía a las torturas que seguramente el oscuro muchacho estaba planeando para ella.

Un suspiro lleno de dolor se escapó de los labios de Rey. Sintió sus ojos arder por un momento, pero tomó una bocanada de aire y con fuerza sobrehumana se contuvo. No. No lloraría frente a él. Entonces el recuerdo de su pesadilla se coló en su mente otra vez y volvió a observar a Kylo Ren.

Sus ojos se abrieron de genuina sorpresa al darse cuenta del gran parecido que su agresor y el niño de su sueño tenían. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Desde aquel instante en que él había intentado leer su mente cuando la secuestró en la Starkiller, experimentaba esas visiones. Al principio pensó que sólo se trataban de alucinaciones... pero al ver el rostro de Kylo Ren nuevamente, cayó en cuenta de que no era así. No eran simples sueños nocturnos, se trataba de **memorias** que absorbió de la mente de Ren, deformadas en angustiosas pesadillas.

-Ese niño que lloraba... eras... tú Kylo Ren

El ruido de una sirena en la nave, hizo que Rey volviera a la realidad y saliera de su ensimismamiento.

Kylo Ren miró a una pantalla en el tablero y notó la poca cantidad de combustible que quedaba. El suero radioactivo que utilizaba la nave como motor se estaba agotando. Al ser un vehículo pequeño de escape, era lógico pensar que al exigirle viajar a su máxima velocidad significaría quemar más rápido ésta sustancia. Hasta ahora se había alejado lo más posible del Sector Meridional de la Galaxia, puesto que todos sus planetas estaban regidos por la desaparecida República, puesto que dirigirse a alguno significaba entrar en territorio enemigo. Además, buscaba de un sitio alejado, en donde estar a solas con su presa, alejado de intrusos rebeldes y muy especialmente de miembros de la Primera Orden, quienes seguro ya le estarían buscando. Sabía que sus mentores encontraron los restos de la nave que se encaminaba a Gamorr y que su cadáver no se encontraba entre los escombros.

Pero a pesar de haber dado la espalda a las órdenes de su Supremo Líder, Kylo Ren no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento. Lo que estaba por hacer era más importante que los demás dijeran. Por fin se desharía de sentimientos inútiles; la muerte de Rey destruiría la Luz que aún quedaba en su corazón.

Estaba obsesionado con esa idea y nadie se lo impediría.

El paraje que ofrecía el Borde Exterior de la Galaxia parecía el más indicado, ya que se encontraba alejado de la civilización, siendo planetas muy rupestres los que se encontraban allí.

-Traza una ruta hacia Munto Codru- Ordenó Kylo Ren a BB-8, el cual estaba utilizando como mapa. Si en algún momento debía abandonar la nave, quería asegurarse de que ésta no guardara de ninguna forma un historial de navegación.

El pequeño androide obedeció, desplegando un mapa holográfico y ubicando las coordenadas. Primero que nada, Ren debía obtener combustible para la nave y aquel lugar habitado por los codru-ji parecía el lugar perfecto. Ese planeta simplón no contaba con presencia Republicana o Imperial, siendo totalmente neutral. Nadie en la galaxia parecía tener interés alguno allí.

Avistado el planeta, el heredero de Vader ingresó a la atmósfera grisácea. Al principio no se distinguía mucho, pero pasadas las espesas nubes pudieron observar un ecosistema de bosques y llanuras. Kylo ubicó en el mapa la ciudad principal, Tekkina, en donde había un puerto y muchos comercios. Buscó un sitio en donde su presencia no llamase mucho la atención, ya que quería evitar que alguien identificara la nave.

Aterrizó en una arboleda a unos kilómetros de la ciudad con sumo cuidado, cerciorándose de que no hubiesen aldeas o asentamientos codru-ji cerca. El joven apagó la nave e inmediatamente tomó a BB-8.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle?!- Preguntó Rey con severidad, aunque estaba muy nerviosa.

Kylo Ren no contestó, sino que desactivó a BB-8 y abrió la compuerta de la caja del motor de la nave y lo ocultó allí.

Rey se quedó observando y al ver que no le había hecho daño a su pequeño amigo, no dijo nada. Luego observó como su captor se acercó a ella y apretó los puños esperando lo peor. Pero cual no fue su sorpresa que éste soltó sus amarras.

-Quítate la ropa inmediatamente- le ordenó el aprendiz de Sith, mirándole a los ojos.

_.


	15. 14: Miradas

_Saludos amigas! Éstas semanas he estado un poco floja de trabajo así que he aprovechado para adelantar lo que pueda. Leer sus comentarios y opiniones me anima mucho! Siento que tengo amigos en otros lugares :) gracias por darle oportunidad a ésta historia. Las cosas se van complicando más y más en este drama... Disfruten!_

* * *

 **Capítulo Decimocuarto: Miradas.**

Rey miró sin comprender a su secuestrador.

¿Que se quitara la ropa? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Los labios sonrosados de ella se movieron para decir algo, pero la mirada pesada de Ren y el collar explosivo en su cuello le intimidaron. En aquella situación, ella tenía todas las de perder... a demás de que no quería que lastimase a BB-8.

Obligada a la sumisión, la muchacha se levantó del asiento, y temblando se desabrochó el vestido, dejándolo caer a sus pies, quedando en ropa interior, totalmente avergonzada. Cruzó los brazos instintivamente sobre su pecho y tenía la vista fija al suelo. Se sentía muy abochornada y furiosa, mordiéndose literalmente la lengua para no reclamar ni insultar al joven frente a ella. ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer? en su vida había estado medio desnuda frente a alguien y menos delante de un hombre, por lo que la sensación era terriblemente incómoda. Estaba demasiado apenada para sostenerle la mirada a Kylo Ren.

Su captor se quitó su capucha y la gruesa correa que sostenía su atuendo en la cintura, deslizando el enterizo que tenía puesto sobre suéter manga larga y sus pantalones. Erguiendo un poco la cabeza, aún temblando, la muchacha pudo ver que Ren se despojaba el suéter de mangas y quedaba sólo con su camiseta interior color gris, para también quitársela y quedar con sus trabajado pecho y brazos al descubierto.

¿Porqué se desnudaba? El miedo en el corazón de Rey aumentó.

Kylo Ren tomó el sencillo vestido color café de la chica y lo cortó en girones. Con uno grueso, el cual dobló con cuidado, tapó la cinta explosiva en el cuello de Rey, quedando con la apariencia de una linda cinta o una pequeña bufanda. El sentir la respiración de Ren en su nuca hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera y se ruborizara aún más. La sensación que transmite la cercanía con otros era totalmente ajena para ella; se sentía invadida y fuera de lugar. Luego notó que las manos de Kylo Ren se metían entre su cabello y lo desataban de la coleta que se había puesto cuando salió del agua en Lucem, minutos antes de encontrarse con él. El espeso cabello castaño cayó sobre su desnuda espalda.

Ren tomó los otros trozos del vestido de Rey y los embolilló juntos en una pelota de tela, la cual sujetó bien. Se puso nuevamente detrás de la chica y le indicó que levantara los brazos. Ella lo hizo temblando y éste puso la bola de tela sobre su vientre y la aseguró con el cinturón que se había quitado, dejando las hebillas por la espalda.

-Ponte la camisola gris y el enterizo- Le ordenó el muchacho, mientras arrancaba las mangas de su suéter negro.

Rey obedeció, aún sintiendose incómoda de desprender los brazos que cubrian su pecho. Por un momento le dió la espalda a Kylo y procedió a vestirse como lo indicado. Al voltear, vio que éste se había puesto el suéter de lana negro, ya sin mangas, peinado una coleta en el cabello y cubierto parte de éste con un trozo de tela de su vestido, como si fuese una bandana. El enterizo de Kylo le quedaba un poco grande a Rey, por lo que parecía un vestido. La chica vio su reflejo en el parabrisas de la nave y se sorprendió de ver que tenía un aspecto bastante maternal, el enterizo hacía ver que la tela sujetada con la correa en su abdomen, pareciera el vientre de una mujer embarazada.

Ambos tenían un aspecto bastante humilde, como el de campesinos.

Kylo Ren tomó su capa y la puso sobre Rey.

-No tengo que recordarte la situación en la que estás- Comenzó a decirle el aprendiz oscuro, -Intentas algo, al segundo estás muerta. Necesito combustible e iremos a comprarlo al puerto Tekkina. Mientras estemos fuera de ésta nave, te comportarás como mi mujer. Y cuidado con hablar demasiado.

Rey lo miraba a los ojos frunciendo el ceño, pero incapaz de contestarle, así que asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron de la nave, dejándola perfectamente cerrada y camuflada entre las enormes hojas de los árboles de aquel lugar, cuyo tronco era grueso y de un color extrañamente azulado. Rey comprendió que el cambio de ropa era un hábil disfraz. Lucían como personas trabajadoras y comunes, por lo que no levantarían sospechas al dirigirse a un lugar público. Dejada atrás la embarcación, comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudad. Kylo Ren poseía una copia del mapa en la data de un pequeño artefacto de GPS que a simple vista parecía un reloj. Éste procedió a tomar de la mano a su ahora "esposa", quien hacía lo posible para relajarse y evitar un gesto enojado o asustado en el rostro. Se supone que era la feliz mujer de aquel joven. Al sentir que Kylo Ren la tomaba de la mano, se halló así misma fastidiada, puesto que no se sentía a gusto en la cercanía con alguien o verse como una "muñequita de porcelana débil"; Rey había crecido sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Era una chica independiente y sabía muy bien cómo cuidarse, eso se lo demostró a Finn cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Pero ésta situación era diferente. Pensaba y pensaba, sin embargo, tenía todo en contra suya. No quería morir. No quería ver a BB-8 morir. No sabía que hacer para librarse de aquel oscuro hombre. Andaba en silencio meditando.¿Se habría dado cuenta su maestro de su desaparición? Quizás no. Porque no le había contactado aún. ¿Que iba a hacer? Si escuchaba la voz de Luke llamándola por telepatía, sentiría la tentación desesperada de contarle lo sucedido, pero Kylo Ren se daría cuenta y la mataría. Tendría que quedarse muda como piedra ante las insistencias de su mentor, que seguro al ver que ella no respondía seguiría intentando. Luego miró a su secuestrador y se le escapó una expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro. ¿Cómo era que aquel asesino despiadado era sobrino de Luke Skywalker? No podía creerlo. Las pocas historias que su maestro le contó sobre Han Solo y su familia, no coincidían con ésta realidad. El dulce y bondadoso Ben Solo no se parecía en nada al vil y egoísta Kylo Ren. Era como si hablaran de dos personas totalmente diferentes.

 _-Han Solo..._

El rostro de aquel hombre apareció en su memoria y Rey sintió congoja. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan a gusto con alguien, con quien empezó a encariñarse como una hija con su padre. Entonces lo notó. Había algo que vagamente le recordaba a Han, más aún que el rostro de Kylo Ren. Los ojos... tenía los ojos y la misma mirada perspicaz de su padre, pero al poner una expresión neutral, podía verse hasta cierto punto nostálgico, como la nostalgia que despedía Leia Organa. Pero había un algo que le recordaba mucho a Han Solo. Suspiró y volvió a tomar aire. Cerró los ojos. Era su aroma. La ropa de Kylo Ren olía exactamente igual al viejo Han. Después de todo era su hijo, debían de guardar cierta similitud. Pero el olor natural de ambos era idéntico. Un perfume suave y fresco, que, sin embargo, transmitía tristeza.

Tristeza. ¿Habría tristeza en el corazón de Kylo Ren? Esa frase sonaba algo ilógica e infantil. ¿Cómo que hay tristeza en el corazón de un demonio como él? ¿Alguien tan mezquino y terrible capaz de matar a su propio padre? Pero entonces... ¿Porqué siempre que soñaba con Ben Solo lo veía llorando? ¿Acaso su mente le hacía ver eso?

 _-Detrás de un rostro, hay una historia...-_ Pensó Rey, recordando una conversa que tuvo con su maestro hace unas semanas atrás.

¿Habría una historia triste detrás del rostro de Kylo Ren?

 _ **-"Piensas en Han Solo como el padre que nunca tuviste. Pero... Él te hubiese decepcionado."**_

Rey recordó lo que el mismo Ren le había dicho en la sala de interrogación en la StarKiller. ¿Porqué habría de decir eso de su propio padre?

¿Qué escondía el pasado de los Solo?

Kylo Ren caminaba en silencio, al lado de aquella mujer, hombro con hombro. Meditaba en cuál de los planetas del Borde Exterior se asentaría para iniciar con su plan. Lo esperaba con ansias. Sus ojos negros observaban aquel bosque y sin querer, llegaron algunas escenas del pasado a su mente. Aquel lugar le recordaba mucho a uno de los tantos sitios en los que vivió con sus padres, cuando aún era niño. Las imágenes de sus progenitores llegaron a su cabeza y como siempre, para eclipsarlos irrumpe un terrible sentimiento de rabia. Apretó los dientes y dio un pesado suspiro. Estaba harto de recordarlos, de tener que ver algo con ellos; inconscientemente, apretó las manos y Rey volvió a mirarlo. Pudo notar nuevamente confusión el rostro de Ren. La misma expresión que le había visto en los ojos cuando se quitó el casco y vio su cara por primera vez.

 _ **-"No tengas miedo... yo también lo siento"**_

¿A qué se había referido en ese momento? ¿También sentía... miedo? Cuando lucharon en la Starkiller, le notó ansioso por reclutarla como miembro del _**Lado Oscuro**_ , hasta ofreciéndose como su maestro. Por otro lado, no la mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero ahora parecía que a cualquier provocación, la asesinaría. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Poco a poco fueron acercándose a la ciudad, de edificaciones de ladrillo rojo. El camino era de piedra caliza blanca, adornado con una estela de flores violetas. Entonces vieron a los codru-ji, unas criaturas humanoides cubiertas de un pelaje corto, que tenían cuatro brazos. Había también presencia de otras razas alienígenas; entre ellos humanos, aunque eran muy pocos. Abundaban los comercios de rugros como lo son vegetales y alimentos de toda índole; ropa, calzado, algunos artículos irreconocibles para ambos jóvenes, piezas de mecánica, instrumentos, etc. Gracias a los disfraces, fácilmente se mezclaron entre la multitud, sin llamar la atención.

Kylo Ren se acercó a una tienda de electrónica, seguido claro de su infortunada "mujer" a quien no había soltado de la mano.

La entrada del comercio estaba abarrotada de piezas para naves, las cuales estaban en exhibición, sobre una mesa o colgando de la pared.

-¡Bagrisn!¡Bagrisn!- Un codru-ji regordete y de cabello canoso se aproximó a los jóvenes que parecían interesados en su mercancía, -Oh son ustedes humanos. ¿Ustedes entenderme?- Comenzó a hablar en una lengua entendible, pero con un grueso acento y haciendo señas con las cuatro manos.

-Sí. Buenas tardes- Contestó Ren con un tono de voz apacible y una sonrisa en el rostro. Rey no pudo evitar soprenderse, lucía totalmente diferente que antes. Nunca había visto ese gesto en el rostro del gélido muchacho. Parecía otra persona.

-Oh ser muy bueno, muy bueno- Dijo el codru-ji, -Mi nombre ser Shahim. Puedo ver que estar interesado en mi venta- Luego miró sonriendo a Rey, -Oh... muchacha muy linda. Y estar esperando... como decir... ¿criatura? ¿otro humano?- añadió apuntando al vientre "embarazado" de Rey.

La chica se puso algo nerviosa y salió una risilla de sus labios. Reírse le ayudó a relajarse.

-Creo que la palabra que busca es "bebé"- Respondió la muchacha sonriendo, -Sí, es nuestro primer hijo- Exclamó y sujetó el brazo de Kylo con una mirada de sumisión.

Nadie imaginaría que en realidad era una rehén bajo amenaza de muerte.

-Debe estar contento- Le dijo el codru-ji al "padre" de la criatura.

Éste sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos con la chica a su lado.

-Muy bueno, muy bueno. Felicidades para los dos, mucha alegría debe ser, sí- Los felicitó Shahim, con su acento machucado.

-Nuestra nave se ha quedado sin combustible y necesitamos llegar a casa pronto- Exclamó Ren, -Los viajes agotan mucho a mi esposa, usted sabe. Las embarazadas deben cuidarse mucho.

-Oh sí sí, verdad. Cuidar mucho para que bebé sea sano. ¿Tipo combustible? Yo tener de todo. Buscaré para usted poder ir rápido a su casa.

-Gracias por su amabilidad- Otra vez Kylo sonrió, -Nuestra nave utiliza suero de Laxtex-70 y un barril de diez galones nos quedaría perfecto. También necesitaría una carretilla para cargarlo claro.

-Se lo traigo como rayo- y Shahim se metió nuevamente en la tienda a buscar lo encomendado.

Ambos se quedaron de pie afuera en silencio. En un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. A Rey se le escapó una mueca de indignación, estar allí diciendo mentiras le parecía repugnante y aún más molesto el jugar a la "esposa feliz" de alguien tan repulsivo como Kylo Ren. Que ganas tenía de soltar esa mano y salir corriendo, pero no podía. BB-8 seguía en la nave y si huía de esa manera, el estallido de la bomba que llevaba sujeta a su cuello cobraría la vida de inocentes en aquel abarrotado sitio. El ceño de la chica volvió a fruncirse mientras le sostenía la mirada a su captor. Éste volvió a su expresión neutral de siempre, pero parecía que su mirada la atravezaba, como si se perdiera en lo recóndido de su mente; los dos se miraron fijamente.

 _-¿Pero qué... porque siento que cuando me miras me atraviezas... como si lograras observar mi corazón?_

El ceño de Rey se relajó.

 _-¿Porqué si me odias tanto... me miras a veces como si hubiese algo en mi interior que te interesara?_

El sentimiento de enojo y fastidio en la muchacha menguó poco a poco, siendo reemplazado por incomodidad, por lo que sin querer se ruborizó y volvió la vista a otro lado de inmediato.

 _-...¿Tengo algo que en mí que no soportas?_

Ren estaba tan ensimismado que no captó la reacción de Rey. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, el recuerdo de sus padres, especialmente el de su madre, le atormentaba y se sentía asqueado. Quería irse lo más pronto posible. Y Rey. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, volvía a pensar en su pasado, en lo que había dejado atrás. Sí, como concluyó hace algún tiempo, Rey, de alguna forma, se había mezclado con todas esas memorias... como si ella fuese el interruptor que encendía la chispa de la luz en su alma. ¿Acaso el _**Lado Luminoso**_ de la Fuerza es tanto en ella?

Por eso debía eliminarla.

Shahim apareció en la entrada halando una carretilla con el barril del suero, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran por un momento y volvieran a exhibir una sonrisa en sus caras para seguir con su teatro.

-Aquí Shahim. Serían 250 ruges señor.

Kylo sacó varias monedas de plata de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

-¿Acepta usted..?

-Oh si...si, no problema, no preocupe- Contestó Shahim y tomó las monedas, -Moneda de la República también usada en _Munto Codru_. Gracias por comprar y tener buen viaje. Que bebé este bien y ustedes también- Se despidió amablemente el comerciante, mientras Kylo sujetaba la carretilla con el barril de suero y Rey se despedía meneando la mano con una sonrisa forzada.

Los esposos falsos caminaban por la calle para regresar a la nave. Kylo llevaba la carretilla con el combustile y Rey caminaba a su lado en silencio. Se quedó observando a las gentes que se veían tranquilas comprando aquí y allá; niños corriendo, jugando, sonriendo y el alegre cuchichear de la muchedumbre. Rey estaba consciente de que cada paso que daba hacia esa nave... era un paso que la acercaba a su inminente muerte. ¿Sería esa la última vez que estaría en público? ¿La última vez en sentir los rayos de sol en su piel? Kylo Ren la torturaría y la mataría. Así acabaría su vida. La muchacha se sintió tan miserable... había estado luchando consigo misma para no reflejar miedo y así no engordar más el ego del asesino, pero sentía que su voluntad comenzaba a flaquear. Estaba aterrada de morir. Nuevamente, los ojos comenzaron a arderle y se pusieron vidriosos por el llanto. Rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la capa que tenía puesta e inspiró profundamente.

Rey siguió mirando el panorama fingiendo una expresión serena, cuando vio algo que llamó su atención. Era el ser de una raza que jamás había visto. Para ser honestos, debido a su exilio en Yakku, Rey no conocía mucho sobre otros alienígenas, pero la apariencia fiera y violenta de éste atrajo poderosamente su curiosidad. Era alto, de piel muy clara, casi gris; las facciones de su cara estaban bien enmarcadas, tanto, que parecían filosas. Estaba calvo, sus orejas puntiagudas y tenía dos orificios por nariz. Llevaba puesta una especie de armadura color café, como si estuviese hecha con pieles de animales.

La muchacha sintió un escalofrío de pronto. Miró a su derecha y vio en el rostro de Kylo Ren una expresión de confusión.

-¿Qué... hacen ellos en esta galaxia?- Le escuchó decir, como si pensara en voz alta.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son..e...?_

El potente ruido de una explosión fue lo que se escuchó después. Gente gritando y corriendo; una enorme polvareda y el viento airado que revolvía las llamas.

Kylo y Ren cayeron al suelo al momento del estallido. Se volvió un caos en Tekkina, mientras todos huían sin entender que pasaba. Ren tomó rápidamente la mano de Rey y la levantó.

Aún aturdida por la caída y el bullicio, Rey vio las enormes columnas de humo detrás de ellos. Logró ver cadáveres y la muchedumbre que corría, quedando horrorizada.

 _-... ¡¿Qué, qué está pasando?!_

_.


	16. 15: Cambio de Roles

_Saludos! Al fin saliendo de un cuadro de resfriado fuerte, con muchas ganas de seguir para ustedes. Éste capítulo es bastante crucial y la da introducción a otro gran oscuro poder. Las cosas se complican para Kylo y Rey. Déjenme sus comentarios! Gracias por leer, un abrazo!  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo Décimo Quinto: Cambio de Roles.**

Otra explosión ocurrió en Tekkina, aumentando el caos y la confusión. Ambos jóvenes corrían entre la multitud, metiéndose por callejuelas, evitando el tumulto. Dos bombas más explotaron, una muy cerca de ellos. Kylo Ren temía por el barril de Laxtex, el cual llevaba a cuestas, ya que si lo alcanzaba el fuego, estarían muertos.

En uno de los callejones hallaron un vehículo de dos asientos y el cadáver de un codru-ji a su lado. Ren tomó el barril y utilizando la Fuerza, rápidamente lo montó en uno de los asientos del transporte. Rey miraba aterrorizada los cuerpos carbonizados por las bombas en la calle; mujeres, niños y ancianos habían sido asesinados.

Kylo Ren se sentó en el asiento del piloto y llamó tres veces a Rey, sin obtener respuesta, ya que la muchacha estaba petrificada observando los muertos y a aquellos individuos de apariencia violenta, asesinando con espadas, hachas y extraños artefactos a cuanto civil se encontraran frente. La chica veia como empezaban a aparecer más y más de ellos, como hormigas que brotaban de un orificio. Ren atrajo a la chica utilizando sus poderes, sentándola en su regazo, ya que el otro asiento estaba ocupado por el combustible, la clave para su escape de ese infierno.

El vehículo voló a toda marcha, en dirección al bosque en donde estaba la nave. Rey se sujetaba con fuerza al pecho de Kylo Ren, mirando la estela de muerte y destrucción que quedaban atrás.

-¡¿Quiénes son ellos?!¡¿De dónde han salido?¡ ¡Qué está pasando!- Gritaba histérica

-El nombre de esa raza es **yuuzhan vong** \- Contestó Kylo Ren, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes, mientras evadía los árboles que tenía enfrente, buscando una vía alterna para llegar a la nave sin ser vistos, -No tengo idea de porqué han llegado a ésta galaxia.

 _-¿Vienen de otra galaxia?-_ Pensó Rey mirando confundida a Ren.

-¿Y qué rayos quieren?! ¡Van a matar a todos esos inocentes, no podemos hui...!

-¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿Vas a poder con todos ellos?

-¡Pero no puedo dejar que maten así a inocentes! ¡No puedo! ¡Suéltame, déjame ya! ¡Es mi deber como Jedi!

-¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA!- Respondió Kylo Ren exaltado, -¡Te van a matar! ¡Y nadie más que yo puede matarte! ¡TU ERES MIA!

Rey guardó silencio al escuchar al joven gritar. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Por un segundo se le ocurrió hacer estallar ella misma la cinta explosiva que llevaba en su cuello y así llevarse a Ren con ella a la muerte. Pero no quería morir, estaba asustada... ¿Estaba siendo cobarde tal vez? ¡Pero que tiene de malo el desear vivir!

La castaña se echó a llorar, sin poder contenerse más y escondió su rostro en el pecho del aprendiz sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de Rey; seguramente algunas horas atrás aquello le hubiera llenado de un insano gozo, el ver sufrir a su víctima, pero en ese momento, notó que no se sentía del todo dulce.

El escucharla llorar le dejaba cierto ínfimo gustillo amargo.

_.

-Nada. No hemos encontrado nada. Así que sigue vivo con seguridad- Hux informaba a Snoke sobre lo sucedido con Kylo Ren, -Al escanear los restos pudimos darnos cuenta que una de las tres naves de escape no se hallaba en el sitio.

Snoke quedó en silencio meditando.

-Mi señor, ¿No le parece a usted sospechoso? ¿Porqué no se ha comunicado con nosotros?- Añadió Hux en tono de desconfianza.

-¿Dudas de Kylo Ren?- Le preguntó su líder, mirándole fijamente.

El ceño del pelirrojo se frunció un poco y desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana.

-No lo sé... últimamente se ha comportado muy extraño. Desde que nos topamos nuevamente con su familia.

-¿El que haya matado a su propio padre no te da una seguridad?

-Bueno sí... admito que eso fue bastante fiero mi Señor.

-Además que su compromiso con nuestra causa a sido reiterado una y otra vez. ¿Cierto?

El joven general suspiró.

-Sí, tiene razón Señor Snoke. Quizás no se ha comunicado con nuestra base por que está herido o corre un percance supongo.

-Aún así es importante encontrarlo. Sé que tiene asuntos pendientes General, por lo que designaré a otra persona para ésta encomienda. Puede retirarse.

Hux inclinó la cabeza y se retiró de la oficina del maestro Sith.

 _-Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Te has escapado... pero confiaré en tu juicio. Ésta será una prueba. Tu mismo te darás cuenta de quién eres en realidad._

_.

Pronto, la nave se avistó entre las pesadas ramas de los árboles. Antes de acercarse aún más, utilizando los sentidos que la Fuerza le brindaba, Kylo Ren se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie que los estuviese siguiendo o espiando. El área estaba limpia, por lo que al llegar a la nave, sacó el barril del vehículo, moviendo su mano derecha. Rey levantó inmediatamente la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su captor, bajándose y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Eres un bastardo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar primero en tus intereses cuando se comete una injusticia contra inocentes?- Le reprochó la chica huraña.

Kylo Ren hizo caso omiso de las quejas de la jovencita, concentrando su atención en subir el barril a la nave y administrar el combustible, antes de que fuesen descubiertos por los _yuuzhan vong_. Rey no volvió a decir nada, sino que siguió a Ren, entrando a la nave, para luego quitarse la capa negra y la molesta masa de tela que tenía sujetada al vientre. Kylo había hecho añicos su vestido, por lo que le tocaba quedarse con el enterizo puesto.

La nave estuvo lista y el pelinegro cerró la compuerta de entrada.

-Activa nuevamente al droide y dile que trace curso a _Korriban_ \- Le ordenó a Rey, mientras aseguraba el barril.

La castaña obedeció sin ánimos, toda aquella situación le afectaba terriblemente. Sacó a BB-8 de la cajilla del motor y lo encendió. Éste al ver a su dueña aún viva, hizo un ruidillo de alegría, aunque algo opacado debido a su miedo hacia Ren. La chica al verlo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más relajada, la presencia de su pequeño amigo sin duda era el principal motivo que la mantenía cuerda y con alguna esperanza.

-BB-8 traza curso hacia _Korriban_ , tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí- Le dijo después, poniéndolo sobre la ranura redonda en el tablero de mando. La criaturita robótica hizo lo pedido, mostrando un mapa holográfico con coordenadas exactas hacia el planeta en mención. Kylo Ren se sentó en la silla de piloto y encendió la nave para despegar.

Así que _Korriban_. Ese era el nombre del lugar que sería su tumba.

Rey soltó un suspiro de dolor y se acomodó en la silla.

 _-...¿Rey?_

Los ojos castaños de la chica parpadearon de sorpresa al escuchar que una voz susurraba su nombre dentro de su cabeza. ...¡La conocía muy bien!

 _-... Rey niña, ¿En dónde estás?_

Su corazón se aceleró y con miedo miró de reojo a Kylo Ren, que parecía tener la mente distraída en salir cuanto antes de Munto Codru.

 _-¿Estás bien? ¡Respóndeme! Iré inmediatamente a donde estés, no tengas miedo._

Sí. Ya sabía que el escuchar la voz de su maestro llamándole sin poder contestarle iba a ser tarea difícil, pero verdaderamente se volvió un peso sobre la infortunada muchacha. La nave comenzó a elevarse por los aires, girando lentamente en la dirección que arrojaba BB-8, hacia Korriban, el planeta en donde Kylo Ren acabaría con su vida. El miedo se apoderó de Rey, ante el triste destino que le escozor de la tira explosiva que llevaba apretada al cuello se sintió más intenso en ese momento. Las manos le sudaban, las piernas le temblaban y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

¿Qué debía hacer?

 _-¡Rey por favor! No permitiré que te hagan daño, confía en tu maestro. Respóndeme, estamos muy preocupados por tí._

La mirada de Rey se volvió hacia BB-8, era su sincero deseo que Ren no le hiciese daño. Pero si él la mataba, ¿Qué ocurría después con su indefenso amigo? Seguramente su rival no tendría ninguna compasión con él; tal vez, sólo tal vez podría perdonarle la vida si ella se sometía a sus demandas y no ponía resistencia alguna. Quizás así tendría una oportunidad para apelar por la vida del droide.

 _-¡Rey! ¡Rey! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás herida? ¡Respóndeme por lo que mas quieras!_

 _-Yo... yo...-_ Rey soltó un suspiro de angustia debido a la presión que sentía.

Una diminuta y apenas perceptible fluctuacion en la _Fuerza_ , hizo que Kylo Ren posara sus ojos de súbito en Rey, quien quedó petrificada al sentir los ojos de su secuestrador clavados en ella.

-Dime qué le has dicho- soltó inmediatamente Kylo Ren, furioso, al darse cuenta que su víctima buscaba comunicarse con su detestable antigüo mentor.

-No... yo no... -Rey comenzó a balbucear nerviosa, observando como los ojos negros de su agresor consumían la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

 _-¡Respóndeme Rey! Te ayudaré, ¡no temas!-_ La voz de Luke Skywalker seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza

-No... no ¡SILENCIO YA BASTA!- La chica vociferó volviéndose presa de los nervios, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Y como si aquel grito hubiese invocado un hechizo, la nave se sacudió violentamente, seguido de una explosión. El fuego comenzó a carcomer la lata del vehículo y el humo negro se regó por cada rincón y perdieron altura abruptamente; veloz, Kylo volvió a observar el panel de control, que arrojaba alarma de grave daño en la nave. El enemigo había disparado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho tomó a BB-8 que chirriaba asustado y se revolvía, poniéndolo en el regazo de Rey, quien estaba tosiendo a montones, empezándose a asfixiar con el humo. Invocando la _Fuerza_ , Ren rompió el parabrisas de la embarcación, tomando a Rey entre sus brazos para entonces lanzarse al vacío.

_.

-Chewie, ella ha sido secuestrada, estoy seguro- La voz de Luke Skywalker sonaba cargada de preocupación, mientras hablaba con el wookie fuera de la cabaña, en Lucem. A juzgar por las marcas de sangre en la puerta de la entrada y el estado de las sillas del patio, desde que llegó pudo deducir que algo malo había ocurrido.

Chewbacca soltó un agudo rugido, mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba al suelo cabizbajo.

Luke vio el gesto en su amigo y una mueca de dolor se asomó en su rostro. La brisa fresca de Lucem comenzó a juguetear con su cabello canoso y sus ojos salpicados de angustia se contagiaron con la tristeza del wookie.

-Sí... fue Ben...- susurró, -Intento comunicarme con ella pero no me contesta. No sé si está consciente o si él la tiene bajo alguna amenaza. Debemos movernos rápido. Corre un gran peligro.

El siguiente rugido que hiciera Chewie no sonó tan alarmante como el anterior, sino cargado de nostalgia, como diciendo: "¿Porqué Ben hace todo ésto...?"

El hombre de edad madura acarició con simpatía el peludo brazo izquierdo del wookie. Por un momento cerró los ojos y la imagen de un hermoso niño de piel sonrosada, cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes, cargado por su inquieto padre, se asomó en su mente. Recordó lo terso de esas mejillas, su pelo suave y alborotado y la adorable risa de aquel pequeño que llenaba la casa cuando su tío le hacía monerías.

Un suspiro de aguda frustración salió a flote de lo más profundo del alma de aquel Jedi.

 _-¿Cómo fue que dejé que te marchitaras frente a mis ojos?..._

_.

Lo siguiente que Ren sintió fue un punzante dolor en la espalda y la picazón de las múltiples pequeñas cortadas que se hizo al caer entre las ramas de los árboles. Abrió los ojos y se vio tendido sobre la hierba. Rey, estaba desmayada a su lado y el pequeño droide BB-8 chirriaba agitándose, como tratando de despertarlos, pues se acercaba el peligro. Más adelante, la nave en donde planeaban escapar ardía en llamas, el combustible había estallado, consumiendo parte del extenso bosque, que también se achicharraba ante el implacable fuego. Estaban demasiado cerca de la llamarada, por lo que Kylo agarró a Rey, para alejarse lo más pronto de aquel lugar, ya que seguramente podrían encontrarse con algún yuuzhan-vong.

-Guarda silencio- Le dijo a BB-8, mientras ambos se escabullían entre el herbazal, -Quiero que escanees el área y me digas cuántos de esos malditos hay cerca- añadió, deteniéndose en un enorme árbol de tronco grueso, el cual ofrecía cierto resguardo. BB-8 obedeció lo pedido, circundando el sitio con su radar, localizando a cuatro yuuzhan-vong que rondaban a medio kilómetro de ellos e iban acercándose rápidamente, al parecer en algún vehículo.

Kylo Ren apretó los dientes de rabia, se sentía exasperado, aquellos invasores habían arruinado su plan.

Rey poco a poco abrió los ojos y se vio en los brazos de su odiado rival, por lo que dio un respringo y comenzó a empujarlo para zafarse, pero notó la expresión de él mientras observaba el mapa de BB-8. ¿Los dos colaborando juntos?

-¿Qué pasa..?- Se aventuró a preguntar, intuyendo que ahora se encontraba en un peligro mayor, incluso el mismo Kylo Ren.

-¿No me oíste?- Y Rey logró ponerse en pie y soltarse del chico. Estaba furiosa con él por ponerla en toda aquella situación, -¿Quien diablos son los yuuzhan-vong? ¡Contéstame!

Kylo Ren se volvió hacia Rey con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que no entendiste nada?- Respondió con fastidio, - Ya te lo dije, son nativos de otra galaxia. Ningún yuuzhan-vong había pisado éstas tierras hace casi un siglo. Son ávidos conquistadores, sumamente violentos y radicales en sus creencias. Para ellos la tecnología es sacrilegio y aquí todos somos tildados de "infieles"- Mientras hablaba, miraba por encima de la corteza del árbol, -Ésto es lo que vas a hacer- Le dijo a BB-8, -Vete al bosque y adentrate lo más que puedas. Asegúrate que NADIE te vea. En exactamente diez minutos, lanza las coordenadas del lugar en donde estés, a éste reloj- Y le mostró su artefacto GPS, -Te quedas allí y no te muevas. Si notas que se acerca mucho el enemigo, puedes alejarte a no más de un radio de quince kilómetros.

Rey y BB-8 miraron con confusión al muchacho.

-¿Que se vaya al bosque? ¿Y nosotros no vamos con él?

-No, ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. Si queremos escapar, lo necesitaremos- Le contestó a Rey con impaciencia, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a dar razón de sus acciones, -¿Acaso no me oíste? ¡Lárgate y escapa!

BB-8 se encontraba reacio de abandonar a su amiga, pero no podía hacer mucho, por lo que estaba obligado a confiar en las palabras del joven que buscaba asesinarla y salió disparado de allí, adentrándose al bosque, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás.

Kylo Ren volvió a mirar por encima de la corteza del árbol, distinguiendo ya una pequeña humareda de polvo que se acercaba.

Rey observó al joven con desconfianza. ¿Acaso así de viles eran aquellos enemigos? Estaban solos. Era la perfecta oportunidad de Kylo Ren para matarla... ¿Porqué no lo hacía de una buena vez?

Los ojos negros de Ren se toparon con los de Rey.

-Allí vienen. No uses la Fuerza. Mantén un perfil bajo- Le dijo, en voz baja, con el rostro serio.

El ceño de Rey se apretó. ¿Que no usara la Fuerza? ¿Entonces cómo se supone que escaparían? ¿Estaba loco o que? Ya estaba harta de seguir sus instrucciones.

Y fue cuando aparecieron las figuras de sus perseguidores, cuatro yuuzhan-vong portando aquella grotezca armadura filosa, montando un vehículo totalmente irreconocible para ambos jóvenes. Al igual que las corazas, tenía una forma irrisoria y chocante. Parecía como si le hubiesen puesto partes mecánicas a un animal, puesto que aquella cosa parecía tener patas y era del un color rojizo, como el de la carne viva.

Los cuatro miembros de aquella raza extraña bajaron de su transporte, algunos portando hachas y otros con una especie de látigo color negro, que al verlo más de cerca pudieron notar de que se trataban de alguna especie de serpiente, ya que en una punta poseía una cabeza con pequeños cuernos y afilados dientes. Estaba lleno de escamas y la cola tenía una punta picuda.

- _...Kiçinekey sez- kayda..._ \- La voz rasposa del que liderizaba se escuchó, en un tono amenazador. Otro con la cola del látigo golpeó directamente el tronco en donde estaban los jóvenes, haciendo que se electrificara, forzándoles a salir de su escondite, ya que el árbol se incendió. Una risa colectiva llenó el ambiente cuando aquellos soldados vieron que se trataban de dos débiles humanos, siendo tan sólo niños a sus ojos.

 _-Anın tagdırı ölsöm eken kutula alışpayt eki bala ..! Ölöyün !-_ Comenzó a gritar otro, como si se estuviera burlando.

 _-Jok ... alar akılsız , alar jaş emes. Biz koldono alasız-_ Dijo otro, cruzando los brazos mientras veía detenidamente a los jóvenes. El cuarto escuchó a su compañero y pareció hacer un gesto afirmativo.

Kylo Ren miraba con seriedad y sin mostrar alguna pizca de nerviosismo a los recién llegados. Si hacían todo a corde a su plan, tendrían chance de escapar. El aprendiz de Sith volvió sus ojos rápidamente a su reloj, al sentir una pequeña vibración proveniente de él. BB-8 había cumplido con o acordado y enviado su ubicación en los exactos diez minutos que Ren le había indicado.  
Todo iba según lo dicho, mas con Rey no fue así.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡¿Qué quieren de nosotros?!- Gritó la muchacha, haciendo que Kylo la mirara levantando las cejas con rabia.

Los cuatro yuuzhan-vong intercambiaron miradas.

 _-Ayaldı kamap !-_ Vociferó el líder y se lanzó al ataque contra Rey, pero el chico pelinegro logró embestirlo y tirarlo al suelo antes de que se acercara más. Algunas de las púas que sobresalían de la armadura del yuuzhan-vong se enterraron en el brazo de Ren, causándole heridas. Éste se las sacó de la carne y las tiró a un lado, apretando los dientes.

Rey miró confundida a su rival y al fijar la vista nuevamente en sus agresores, dos de ellos estaban ya frente a ella portando hachas, por lo que la chica los empujó utilizando un pulso de _Fuerza_.

El líder, que ya se había levantado del suelo, miró con furia a los jóvenes.

 _-Alar Jedi bolup sanalat ! Voxyn alıp ! Voxyn alıp !_ \- Exclamó y uno de sus subornidados corrió al vehículo de donde habían venido para cumplir con la orden.

Kylo Ren sacó de la parte trasera de su pantalón su sable rojo, activándolo al instante, para saltar y matar de un poderoso sablazo al líder, partiéndolo en dos. Con la otra mano lanzó la espada de luz de su abuelo a Rey, quien la agarró al momento y con él cercenó la mano del otro yuuzhan-vong que se había puesto en pie e intentaba atacarla.

El aprendiz oscuro corrió lo más rápido que pudo tras el vong que se había dirigido a su vehículo, intentando detenerle para cumplir cualquiera había sido la orden de su superior, pero llegando demasiado tarde. El transporte ya se alejaba rápidamente del sitio.

 _-Maldita sea... ya nos identificaron como usuarios de la Fuerza...-_ Y golpeó con furia el suelo.

El sonido del arma de Rey blandiendo más atrás lo puso en guardia, volviendo al sitio.

 _-No... yo soy el único que la matará-_ Pensaba enojado, mientras que con su sable atacaba a los dos yuuzhan-vong restantes por detrás.

_.


	17. 16: La verdadera razón

_Saludos y abrazos cordiales! ¿El temible Kylo Ren y la osada Rey interactuando juntos? Kylo comienza a sentirse confundido otra vez... Ambos van descubriendo cosas interesantes... No olviden dejarme sus opiniones y puntos de vista, son muy preciadas! Disfruten_

* * *

 **Capítulo Décimo Sexto: La verdadera razón.**

Los enemigos de la temida raza yuuzhan - vong cayeron por fin inertes al suelo, luego de una intensa batalla contra los jóvenes aprendices de la _Fuerza_ , quienes sin querer habían luchado hombro con hombro, como un verdadero equipo, a pesar de que al final fue Kylo Ren quien les arrancó la vida.

Incapaz de asesinar a alguien debido a sus votos como padawan Jedi y por principios propios, Rey quitó la mirada cuando ambos soldados yuuzhan - vong fueron acabados por su rival, que en aquellas circunstancias lucía más como aliado que como adversario.

Y aquello confundía terriblemente a Rey.

Kylo Ren levantó los ojos de ambos cadáveres y sus fanales se toparon con los de la muchacha. Ella dio unos pasos atrás, con desconfianza, blandiendo el sable de Skywalker de manera amenazante. Y como si adivinara lo que el muchacho estaba pensando, mientras ostentaba un gesto de molestia, apuntó hacia él con su espada.

-No... no me mires así- Exclamó con voz temblorosa, -Estoy tan cansada...

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa y su fruncido ceño se aflojó unos milímetros.

Ella estaba llorando otra vez. Nuevamente, ese pequeño pero terriblemente molesto cosquilleo de inconformidad se coló en su corazón.

-...¿Cómo pretendes que de buenas a primeras iba a confiar en alguien que quiere matarme?- Soltó la joven entre lágrimas, -¿Qué rayos querías que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara sin hacer nada?- El llanto de ella se volvió más profuso, -¿Que obedeciera fiándome del hombre que me secuestró y que me odia sin ninguna razón lógica? ¿Sólo porque estoy en la luz? ¿Crees que puedes someterme así como así?- Y empezó a agarrarse de manera frenética la tira explosiva, -¿Es por ésta maldita cosa?

Kylo Ren se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Porqué... que hice para que me odies tanto...?- Rey levantó la cabeza con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, -¡Mátame! ¡Hazlo aquí y ahora! ¿Porqué has esperado tanto en hacerlo?

Involuntariamente, los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron un milímetro más y éste no pudo hacer más que quitar la mirada. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Comenzaba a sentirse confundido de nuevo. Tomó unos segundos para aclarar su mente.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Rompió el silencio fingiendo ironía, evitando eficazmente la pregunta de la muchacha, -Si te mato ahora, tendré menos oportunidades de salir de ésta, no es que me esté ninguneando frente al enemigo, pero no está demás decir que los yuuzhan-vong no son cualquier cosa. ¿Que acaso Luke Skywalker no te enseña a usar el sentido común?- Volvió a mirar a Rey con un rostro frío.

Rey derramó algunas lágrimas más, bajando la cabeza. Estaba demasiado contrariada y agotada mentalmente para contestar.

Kylo volvió a apartar la vista de ella.

 _-¿...Porqué... que diablos me pasa? ¿Qué es este sentimiento al verla llorar...?_

-Al menos explícame bien- Comenzó a decir Rey, erguiéndose nuevamente, secándose las lágrimas con su brazo libre, -Quiénes son nuestros perseguidores y como podemos salir de aquí, sé que no van a tardar en venir. ¿Porqué enviaste solo a BB-8 al bosque? ¿No podemos ir con él? Explícame.

Kylo Ren miró nuevamente a su interlocutora. Seguramente Rey, aunque no lo entendía del todo, comenzaba a comprender el verdadero aprieto en que estaban y estaba dispuesta a realizar una tregua ante tan peligroso enemigo.

El pelinegro se volteó y empezó a caminar en cierta dirección.

-Sígueme entonces.

_.

El gesto que vio dibujado en el rostro de su maestro Darth Pziedus al salir de la sala de conferencias de la base Sith en Eriadu, preocupó en demasía a Xinia Ren. Hacía sólo unos cortos veinte minutos que había entrado a la habitación y al salir, su aspecto era totalmente diferente. No era una expresión de miedo o mucho menos de angustia, sino asombro y confusión. Era la primera vez que la muchacha nooriana veía esa mueca en el duro e intimidante rostro, que ya de por sí tienen los miembros de la raza de su instructor, los _**Yuuzhan - Vong**_.

Su maestro cruzó por la sala en donde ella se encontraba, sin decirle palabra alguna, como sumido en sus pensamientos y apresurado a dirigirse a otro sitio. Xinia estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía, pero se contuvo. Sería un grave error mencionarle a Kylo Ren, pues dejaría entre ver que estaba preocupándose más de lo normal por él. Pero el rostro de su superior la había dejado con la duda, ¿habría en verdad muerto el nieto de Darth Vader?

-Disculpe, señorita Xinia.

La voz de un soldado stormthrooper la sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que parpadeó y miró a su derecha.

-Su transporte está listo. Parte del hangar en quince minutos- Añadió el hombre, inclinando la cabeza.

-Bien, gracias- Contestó la muchacha poniéndose en pie, mientras se pasaba una mano por el corto y sedoso cabello blanco, -Enseguida iré.

Xinia Ren tomó su casco y se lo puso. Se le dieron instrucciones para una importante encomienda en _Thyferra,_ planeta que se encontraba en el _Borde Interior_ de la galaxia, antiguo territorio de la desaparecida _República_. Remanentes de las fuerzas armadas republicanas hacían un esfuerzo por levantar un nuevo movimiento precursor republicano, cosa que las fuerzas de la Primera Orden no podía permitir. Xinia liderizaría un batallón bastante considerable de soldados que frenaría aquellos inútiles intentos por revivir la República. Muchos eran los incidentes dentro del Borde Interior, hace poco conquistado por la Primera Orden, pues grupos rebeldes insistían en tomar nuevamente el control.

Su compañero N'riaj Ren había sido enviado hace algunas horas a _Atzerri_ , el planeta de comerciantes, lugar en donde se realizaban una de las más violentas reyertas.

Xinia bajó las escaleras del aposento Sith, hacia uno de los hangares que se encontraban en el puerto de la ciudad de _Mustrakos_ , capital de Eriadu. La joven iba a subir a su vehículo que la llevaría al embarcadero, cuando la voz de su maestro Darth Pziedus rompió el silencio en su mente.

 _-Xinia, recuerda capturar vivo al líder de la resistencia en Thyferra- Le indicó, -Nos brindará información útil, estoy seguro._

 _-Así lo haré maestro-_ Contestó la joven.

 _-Sé que te diste cuenta de mi impresión hace un momento, cuando me viste pasar-_ dijo el yuuzhan-vong en tono meditabundo, _-Xinia, haz sido una excelente estudiante. Desde que te recluté cuando eras una infante esclava, haz probado ser de valía para el Lado Oscuro. Te conozco muy bien. Sé que estás preguntándote qué sucede, pero puedo comunicarte que por ahora no estoy muy seguro. Comienzo a sentir una extraña presencia en la galaxia... algo que hace muchos años no sentía._

Xinia quedó sorprendida.

 _-¿A qué se refiere mi Señor?_

 _-Si no estoy equivocado, puede que tengamos una visita de seres no muy agradables-_ Respondió Darth Pziedus, _-Mi muchacha, quiero que estés muy al pendiente por si ocurren anomalías durante tu estadía en Thyferra. Si notas algo extraño, comunícate conmigo inmediatamente._

 _-Sí, Maestro._

¿Una visita de otros seres? ¿De quiénes estaría hablando su maestro?

 _-Señor Ren... espero que se encuentre con vida... las cosas se complican..._

_.

-¡Coronel retírese al sector 0427! ¿¡Qué demonios es lo que están haciendo?! ¡Flanquee a los stormthroopers o los van a matar a todos!

La voz firme de Leia Organa sonaba por encima de cualquier otro sonido en la estancia principal de la base rebelde provisoria, en algún punto ultra secreto de la galaxia. El radio transmisor emitía los murmullos y ruidos de una cerrada batalla que sostenían grupos rebeldes en _Atzerri,_ contra hordas de soldados de la Primera Orden, que según los rumores, era liderizada por un poderoso Caballero de Ren.

Y fue cuando el Coronel Dastton, un hombre de mediana edad originario de _Coruscant_ , informó la presencia de un hombre vestido de negro portando el característico casco hacía su entrada a una de las plazas del _Mercado Intergaláctico_ de _Atzerri_ matándo a cuanto rebelde se le cruzara, que pudieron confirmar la presencia de un Ren en batalla. Éste se movía muy rápido, haciendo gala de un increíble talento utilizando la _Fuerza_ , siendo un temible enemigo.

-¡Tropas retirándose a sector 0427!- La dicción del Coronel Dastton era terrible debido al agitamiento y los chillidos de los blásters y las bombas que estallaban de cuando en cuando, -¡General Organa, es un Ren, uno de ellos lideriza el ataque!

Un suspiro de angustia se escapó de los labios de la mujer, mientras inconscientemente apretaba los puños.

-¡Avanza de una manera indescriptible, parece una sombra! ¡Ataca sin piedad a quien se interpone en su camino!

-No, ese no es Ben, Leia.

Aquella súbita frase, acompañada de esa voz tan familiar, hizo que la líder rebelde se voltease y sus ojos cansados se encontraran con los de su hermano gemelo, Luke Skywalker, quien acompañado del valeroso Chewbacca, entraban a la sala congestionada de militares, que iban y venían dando órdenes, recibiendo informes y encargándose de la inteligencia rebelde.

Leia no pudo contenerse y le abrazó, tenía tiempo sin verle. Aquel fuerte apretón entre hermanos fue como divino aceite sobre una herida abierta, pues ambos llevaban una carga similar en el alma. Quizás siendo la de la madre la más pesada.

-Sí... algo muy dentro de mí me lo decía. Asuntos con la _Fuerza_ o el sexto sentido de madre me lo sugerían así- Le dijo Leia a su hermano, mientras caminaban a la mesa central en donde se dirigían los movimientos importantes de batalla, -Pero, puedo notar en tus ojos que hay algo más- Añadió la mujer, conociendo a su gemelo como la palma de su mano.

Luke miró a su hermana con un gesto entre severidad y dolor.

-Ben la ha secuestrado. Se ha llevado a Rey.

_.

-Hace ya bastantes años, cuando mi abuelo tenía mas o menos mi edad, ocurrió un incidente que dejó al descubierto un intento de los yuuzhan-vong para invadir ésta galaxia- Kylo Ren contaba mientras junto a Rey, se adentraban en una región apartada de la jungla de _Munto Codru_ , -Uno de sus agentes se hizo pasar por un líder revolucionario de un planeta llamado _**"Rhommamool"**_ que se encontraba en el Borde Interior de la nuestra galaxia. Era un lugar minero bastante paupérrimo, de gente muy empobrecida, la mayoría exconvictos y fugitivos de la ley.

Rey escuchaba atentamente, caminando hombro con hombro junto a Kylo Ren. Debido a toda aquella situación, debían forzosamente de unir fuerzas o no vivirían para contarlo.

 _-¿Su abuelo? Darth Vader... seguramente a sus inicios en el Lado Oscuro._

-¿Y qué ocurrió en aquel sitio?- Exclamó la castaña, sumida en la conversación. No podía negar que el escuchar a Kylo Ren decir más de diez palabras le causaba cierta extraña fascinación. Era la primera vez que sostenían una conversación decente sin desborde de tensión. Aunque no podía estar del todo tranquila con los yuuzhan-vong siguiéndolos y la tira explosiva en su cuello, que aún le hacía dudar de las intenciones de su acompañante; un recordatorio para mantenerse alerta.

- _ **Nom Anor**_ , como se llamaba el infiltrado, logró convencer a la gente de _Rhommamool_ de levantarse encontra de su planeta vecino y con quienes tenían una relación bastante deteriorada, el gobierno de _Osarian_ \- Ren siguió con la explicación, siempre cerciorándose de los alrededores y buscando alejarse de la ubicación de BB-8, -Seguramente un demagogo que le lavó el cerebro a éstas personas poniéndoles en contra de la tecnología, el sistema gubernamental y la "blasfemia de la Fuerza", más específicamente, los envenenó con _**La**_ _**Gran Doctrina**_ de los yuuzhan-vong.

-¿La Gran Doctrina?

-Toda arquitectura no viviente es considerada blasfemia; máquinas no vivientes, monstruosas; y los droides son _ofensivos_ , porque para ellos son una imitación de la vida sacrílega de la galaxia- Contestó Kylo, -La mayoría de los yuuzhan-vong estan convencidos de que es un deber sagrado exterminar a los infieles que usan esas monstruosidades. Esas son algunas afirmaciones en su compendio de _**La Gran Doctrina**_ dejada por sus dioses.

La sangrienta escena el el puerto Tekkina se reprodujo nuevamente en la mente de Rey. Era por esa razón que los vong asesinaron sin asco y de manera brutal a los civiles que se encontraban allí.

-Como imaginarás, comenzó una violenta guerra civil, cuando los radicales de Rhommamool atacaron el asentamiento del senado republicano en Osarian. Llegaron a infiltrarse incluso tanto en bases Imperiales como en estancias de la República.

Rey quedó meditabunda por un instante.

 _-¿Tanto Imperiales como de la República?_

-...¿Qué significa "blasfemia de la Fuerza"?- preguntó después, sospechando el qué se trataba, pero buscando que Kylo Ren se lo confirmara.

-Toda la creencia que encierra el concepto de la _Fuerza_ es una de las más feroces blasfemias, ya que va en contra de sus dioses y castas- Respondió Kylo Ren, moviendo con sus manos unas anchas hojas que tenía en frente, -Y nosotros, los usuarios de la Fuerza, tanto Sith como Jedi, somos escoria infiel. Estamos a un rango más bajo que todos los civiles que habitan ésta galaxia. Su odio hacia nosotros es acérrimo. Esa ocasión fue histórica, porque si no me equivoco, fue la única ocasión en que Imperio y República unieron fuerzas en batalla para exiliar el semillero vong que intentaba invadir la galaxia.

Aquella aseveración sonaba terrible. ¿Escoria infiel? ¿Imperio y República trabajando juntos? ¡Imposible! Entonces sí se trataba de un enemigo con todas las de temer. A juzgar por la brutalidad expedida hacía un rato en el puerto, seguramente no les esperaría nada agradable si los atrapaban. Rey cayó en cuenta de que ése era el porqué Kylo Ren le había indicado no utilizar la Fuerza.

Comenzó a sentirse horriblemente culpable.

-¿Pero porqué invaden aquí y ahora? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

-Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con la destrucción de la República como tal y la muerte de mi abuelo. Su reputación llegó bastante lejos y era conocido entre los yuuzhan-vong. Además, Munto Codru es un planeta de política neutral, carece de presencia republicana o de la Primera Orden. Que plan más perfecto que el de iniciar una invasión desde aquí, donde no puedan ser detectados de una vez.

En un momento Kylo se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo con una expresión de sospecha en el rostro.

Rey lo miró confundida.

-Es extraño. No siento la presencia de una nave o gente dirigirse a éste lugar. Somos blanco fácil, no entiendo...

-Es cierto. Puedo jurar que al menos ha pasado media hora- Concordó Rey, -¿Nos alejamos del sitio donde está BB-8 verdad?

Kylo Ren afirmó con la cabeza.

-Si lo encuentran y lo destruyen, no quedará esperanza alguna para nosotros de escapar. Si nos apoderamos de una nave, con él podremos trazar una ruta de escape, sin que nos rastreen. O en un caso extremo, contactarnos con alguien y pedir refuerzos.

Rey escuchó con atención, sorprendida. Ren había pensado en todo pero... ¿A que "refuerzos" llamarían si todo se tornaba desesperado?

Ambos siguieron caminando con sigilo, muy pendientes por si algún vong aparecí un momento Kylo Ren se quedó mirando a su acompañante con un poco de sorpresa, aunque no lo dejó notar y ella tampoco lo cachó, pues tenía todos sus sentidos alerta en tareas más relevantes, como mirar a su alrededor por si los emboscaban, mover las plantas que obstruían su paso y espantar unos molestos insectos de color rojo que zumbaban por todos lados.

Ren volvió a mirar al frente. Se sentía extrañado. Era la primera vez en años que hablaba fluidamente con alguien que no fuese Snoke. Sentía que poco a poco se iba empañando el motivo por el cual había secuestrado a Rey. ¿Otra vez la Luz insistía en influenciarle? Pero matar a Rey en ese momento significaba decrecer sus probabilidades de sobrevivir. Nunca había batallado con los yuuzhan-vong, es mas, sólo los conocía por sus libros de estudio. El único vong que conocía era su maestro Darth Pziedus, pero la historia detrás de su reclutamiento como Sith muy poco la sabía. Todo circundaba en que éste se había exiliado él mismo de su raza.

Sin embargo, era de su total conocimiento la violencia y el poderío de los yuuzhan-vong. Su barbarie y crueldad tenía renombre en el Universo.

Los jóvenes aprendices llegaron a cierto punto en que la vegetación era aún más abundante. Los árboles enmarañados entre sí, ocultaban los rayos del sol, por lo que el ambiente era bastante lóbrego.

Exhausta de tanto caminar, Rey se apoyó en uno de los troncos para reposar al menos un minuto. Kylo que iba a su lado, también se detuvo y no le impidió su descanso, pues el lugar parecía bastante afable. El hecho de no detectar a nadie que los siguiera lo tenía con cierta tensión, pues no lograba comprender el comportamiento de sus perseguidores. En realidad, el escenario en el que se encontraba lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que quedaría varado en ese sitio corriendo peligro de muerte junto a la persona que pretendía asesinar? Había decidido no matarla aún, pero de calmarse todo, ¿Lo haría? ¿En verdad acabaría con ella? ¿Porqué sentía dudas? Horas atrás el deseo de acabar con ella lo estaba carcomiendo; ahora teniéndola allí, a solas, alejada de sus amigos y totalmente indefensa... sentía una fuerza en su interior que le hacía dudar, algo que nublaba su juicio sanguinario, algo que eclipsaba la oscuridad de su corazón. La vista del aprendiz oscuro nuevamente se posó en Rey, la autora de toda esa confusión. Se había sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en el árbol con los ojos cerrados, como si dormitara. Ella también habría de estar bastante estresada, pues no se encontraba en una posición favorable.

 _-¿Rayos porqué... porqué no puedo sacar mi espada y despedazarte de una vez? ¿O ahorcarte hasta que dejes de respirar?_

El entrecejo de Kylo Ren se apretó.

 _-Es de vida o muerte que tú desaparezcas de mi vida... Pero algo choca con eso y me tienta de no hacerlo... ¿Qué es?_

La idea de mantenerla cautiva lentamente se hacía más atractiva que la determinación de asesinarla.

 _ **-"¡Mátame! ¡Hazlo aquí y ahora! ¿Porqué has esperado tanto en hacerlo?"**_

Era cierto. Ahora que lo meditaba detenidamente, cuando la vio por primera vez no sintió deseos de aniquilarla. Lo que advirtió en ella fue un gran potencial, el cual podía moldear e instruir. Pensó inmediatamente en una alumna, una aliada. ¿Esa era la compasión a la que se refería Snoke? ¿Querer tenerla... de su lado?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kylo Ren al descubrir aquello.

¿Porqué había insistido tanto en ser su maestro en esa ocasión? Era su enemiga, matarla no era ningún problema. Pero en vez de eso, buscó retenerla. Ya sea como rehén o mentor, lo que él quería era...

-...¿Qué sucede?

La voz de Rey lo sacó de sus pensamientos, trayéndolo con brusquedad a la realidad. Parpadeó fuerte y vio a la chica con ojos abiertos mirándole entre cohibida y confundida.

Esa mirada otra vez. Rey volvió a sentirse incómoda y ansiosa, incapaz de sostenerle la vista al muchacho. Sentía que los ojos negros de él la atravezaran, como si urgaran en lo profundo de su alma. ¿Había algo en ella que interesaba tanto a Kylo Ren? La reflexión con ella misma se vio interrumpida cuando el susodicho se inclinó y con sus manos rodeó su cuello. Ella volteó a mirar a Ren inmediatamente, con temor de que intentase asfixiarla o algo peor, pero expresión en el rostro de él no era odio ni mucho menos apatía; Rey se quedó observando fijamente los ojos oscuros de Kylo Ren... no, de Ben Solo, mientras éste desabrochaba la bomba adhesiva que tenía en el cuello. En su cabeza se agolpaban las preguntas; no entendía porqué lo hacía. ¿No se supone que con eso la tenía amenazada? Ahora de la nada se lo quitaba. ¿Qué pretendía? El encuentro de esos ojos la dejó nerviosa, tanto, que sus labios no pudieron pronunciar lo que su mente preguntaba a gritos:

 _-...¿Porqué?_

Kylo se puso en pie con la tira explosiva en las manos, la cual dobló con cuidado y metió en su pantalón.

Todavía incapaz de proferir palabra alguna, Rey miró a un lado. Involuntariamente, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo. Era lo más cerca que había estado de un muchacho en su vida y su cuerpo lo manifestó con nerviosismo.

 _-...Confusión... mucho odio... y tristeza. Logré ver tristeza impregnada en esos ojos... es como si viviera en un constante infierno._

El viento sopló en silencio, meciendo sus cabellos con suavidad.

-...Ben.. tu...- El verdadero nombre del joven se deslizó de los labios de la castaña como mantequilla. Éste la miró con un gesto de sorpresa y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente.

Entonces un rugido. El bramido de una bestia puso inmediatamente en alerta a los jóvenes, que vieron su horrible y abominable cabeza reptiliana aparecer entre la tupida capa de plantas.

_.


End file.
